Paw Patrol:the love dilemma or the coming storm: TLDOTCS Series 1
by ilovezuma
Summary: Marshall loves Chase but he thinks chase hates him. and he tries to end his life because he feels hated but is saved by Zuma but goes into a coma. then Chase's brother Shadow comes to help in Marshall's absence and falls in love with Zuma...and Rocky.. they then hear of an old enemy coming to haunt them and they plan to strike first (MarshallxChasexSilvex)(ZumaxShadowxRocky)
1. The love-struck pup

The Love-Struck Pup Chapter 1

Narrative pov

it was a sunny and peaceful day in adventure bay... All the pups were playing outside except for one Marshall who was daydreaming about chase... The pup of his dreams

Marshall pov

*sigh* I wish only chase loved me... We would be together forever... But he has a thing for Skye I could never get between them. Marshall sees zuma coming up to the lookout with Ryder he soon hears the elevator door open. "Marshall why aren't you outside playing?" Says Ryder "o-oh uh I don't feel so good *cough* *cough* I might be getting a cold" said Marshall ... "you should rest up Marshall ..i want you to be at your best if theres an emergency." Marshall then goes to his pup house to relax and locks the door. Ryder thinks to himself "Marshall was fine yesterday? Hmm something seems off... Oh well I just hope he feels better"...

about an hour later Marshall pov

"why is Skye so lucky to get a pup like chase? Even if chase was gay he wouldn't ever go for me, I'm a clumsy good for nothing mutt." As Marshall cries,to himself staring at the picture of chase on his wall. He hears a knock on his door "mawshall awe you ok dude?" He realizes its his best friend zuma and wipes the tears from his face as he opens the door " hey zuma" he says with a depressed look on his face. "what's wrong mawshall?" Zuma says with a concerned look as he moves to comfort Marshall . "oh its nothing just my allergies acting up" "ah-choo" as Marshall fakes the sneeze zuma says "dude,you can tell me what's wrong I only want to help you" "zuma... Can you keep a secret?" . "totally dude you're my best fwiend"says zuma grabbing Marshalls paw to reassure him "i- um...there's a certain pup I like...and I don't want them to know" said Marshall

zuma's pov

"mawshall likes Skye but I thought she had..uh has? A thing fow chase? Or is it Everest? What if mawshall loves me! He's always been the pup of my dreams!? But he's not gay it can nevew happen Thinks zuma ... "well mawshall who is it Skye? Everest? " "oh uh its-um...zuma please don't be grossed out" "I wont dude tell me" "I'm in love with chase, and i have been for a while now" said Marshall practically breaking zuma's heart "he loves chase!? That uptight mutt? Why can't he be mine I love him sooo much"a tear begins to roll down zuma's face "zuma are you crying?" Says Marshall "uh no I just got something in my eye,... Um I just remembered that wyder wanted me to help him today uh gotta go dude" says zuma running out of Marshalls pup house instead of running to the lookout he ran to his own pup house to cry over what to him was very saddening news Marshall thought it was sudden but he thought nothing of it " was zuma crying? Because I love chase? Is zuma in love with me? Chase could never be gay but is Zuma!? Marshall asked all these questions but would have to wait for answers he decided to take a nap.. All the thoughts were making his head hurt.


	2. Chase's Deam

Chase's pov

Marshall walk into chases pup house.."hey babe, I love you" as Marshall goes up to chase and licks him on the cheek , chase blushes to the point his face is pure red, "uh I-i -lo-love you too Marshall" says chase "what's wrong chase i thought you wanted this?" "i do i just.." You're nervous?" Said Marshall "a little" , "wow the big brave police pup is scared to have a good time with the pup of his dreams?" Said Marshall in a sarcastic voice, "NO! I just.. What if the other pups found out? What if Ryder found out!?. " chase begins to sweat... "let them find out make them witness our love we're meant for each other" Marshall saying this made Chase aroused, "see your happy to even see me!" Laughed Marshall "are you ready chase?" , "i guess so" "don't worry Chase ill be gentle... As Marshall prepares to mount chase Chase is abruptly woken up by Zuma getting him for morning breakfast "dude chase did you wet the bed? " the sudden realization that chase's dream was a wet dream made him blush "Zuma get out!" But..." Get out Zuma!" Zuma leaves Chase's pup house and says"gee someone thinks a little too much about Skye, hehe" Ryder runs to chase's pup house to see what the yelling is" Ryder it happened again" says chase with a sad look on his face. "its ok Chase... Sorry Zuma had to see that ill talk to him later he wont say anything." Thanks Ryder" "Now chase get yourself cleaned up and come get breakfast, ill keep the pups distracted" Ryder walks back then. The lookout but doesn't realize Marshall still in his pup house. As Ryder passes Marshall goes to chase's pup house and sees chase standing outside

Marshall pov

"hi chase!" The sudden loud yell of Marshall scares chase and makes him quickly slam the door to his pup house shut. "oh! Uh hey Marshall" .. "sorry if i scared you chase" "um that's ok Marshall" " why were you yelling at zuma?"said Marshall with a questioning look "oh no reason he just scared me is all" "oh well ok...hey um you wanna go on a walk later? Just you and me?". Marshall thinking to himself, "this will be a great opportunity for me to spend time with Chase!. "sure Marshall id like that" said Chase. Little did either of them know zuma was waching from the lookout.

Zuma pov

"look at Chase trying to steal Mawshall fwom me...Mawshall should be mine! Oh..Chase I'll make it to where you'll nevew have a chance with Mawshall! Then I can have him all to myself!" at right about that time their tags lit up..."Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"says Ryder like always says "Ryder needs us!" all the pups go to the lookout...on their way to the lookout elevator Chase trips over Marshall and they tumble into the elevator "I'm ok" says Chase "hey that's my saying!" says Marshall making all the pups laugh

Chase pov

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!" "Thanks for hurrying pups, it's an easy job today pups, the park ranger called out sick and we need to send 2 of you out to patrol the trails and campgrounds" "Chase, I need you to patrol the paths as out eyes on the ground"says Ryder "Chase is on the case!" ," and Skye I need you to fly above the campgrounds in case someone needs our help" "This pups gotta fly!" says skye doing her normal show off backflip "and lastly Zuma I need you to ride your hovercraft down the rivers and streams and help anyone along the banks of the river" "let's dive in!" says zuma "um what about me Ryder? Don't you need a fire pup? You know in case there are any forest fires" says Marshall "um sure Marshall you can tag along with Chase." "Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" the pups go to their vehicles and eventually make it to the park lets see what Marshall and Chase are up to. "Ready Chase?" "Yeah should be an easy day...you ready to take that walk Marshall? Says Chase thought Marshall looks puzzled "You do still wanna take a walk with me right?" "Oh! Right! I almost forgot" the both start walking down the trail. Marshall begins to daydream while staring at Chase from behind and begins to slow down... Chase turns around and notices Marshall staring "You coming Marshall?" "Oh sorry" Marshall says as he begins to blush he runs up to Chase but trips on a rock... he lands on Chase and sends them rolling down a hill, when they get to the bottom Marshall is on top of Chase "I guess you could say we're on a roll" Marshall says making them both laugh but Marshall doesn't realize he's getting an erection although Chase certainly notices "Uh-Marshall, w-what is that? Says Chase, Marshall then looks down realizing what has happened he quickly hops off Chase "Oh uh...uh...that's nothing" says Marshall trying to hide his erection "Are you ok Marshall? You've been acting weird lately" "Um weird? Who's acting weird?... um oh I think I heard Zuma I better go check it out" Marshall then runs off extremely embarrassed Chase then thinks to himself "Weird does Marshall like me? That was almost like my dream ". Chase then continues down the trail alone


	3. Marshall's attempt

One hour after last chapters events Zuma is still patrolling the river and he happens to spot Marshall sitting on a sandbar he pulls up to Marshall in his hovercraft and jumps out.

Zuma's pov

"Hey Mawshall where's Chase?" Zuma suddenly realizes Marshall's been crying "What's wrong dude?" says Zuma as he goes up to wipe the tears from Marshall's eyes "I'll never have a chance to be with Chase! Every time I get near him I do something dumb. And now he probably thinks im weird, im a clumsy dumb useless mutt"says Marshall as more tears begin to roll down his face

Zuma then tackles Marshall to the ground and has him pinned on his back..."Mawshall never say that! You're a member of the Paw Patrol! You're not useless!" Zuma yells at Marshall "Zuma! Im not good for anything but messing things up!...just like I did with Chase!" Marshall beginning to get upset with Zuma " I might as well leave the paw patrol...and Adventure Bay no pup will ever love me...I bet Chase hates me , heck I bet you hate me too Zuma" Zuma then gets off of Marshall, "Mawshall, why do you think like that..., we all care about you. And would nevew want anything bad to happen, we love you Mawshall, for you... we love you the way you awe!" says Zuma, Marshall then walks over to the river bank "how long do you think it would take Zuma?" Zuma then gives Marshall a puzzled look "you know for me to drown in the river?"Marshall then stares into the deep blue river "Mawshall! Don't you dare think about that, I don't want to. NO! I WON"T lose you!" Zuma then begins to cry at the thought of losing his best friend

"Goodbye Zuma you we're a good friend" Marshall then jumps into the river and gets swept downstream by the current "Mawshall No!" Zuma then quickly jumps into the river he had his pup pack with him and also knew he could resist the current considering he has swam in the river before, he then races to Marshall with the propellers in his pup pack, he's something bubbles stopped going up "He's not breathing!" Zuma thinks to himself... it encourages him even more to save his friend...the one he loves the most, this makes Zuma swim faster. He finally gets to Marshall and pulls him to shore and immediately calls Ryder with his pup tag "Wyder! Mawshall jumped in the River! He's not bweathing!" Zuma then begins to panic "Were sending Skye now Zuma hold on we'll be there soon" his pup tag then shuts off. Zuma then starts crying and attempts CPR on Marshall. "Mawshall I don't want to lose you! GET UP MAWSHALL!" He continues CPR but does nothing he still continues for another 5 minutes and finally stops realizing Marshall isn't waking up. "Mawshall No...NO! WHY ! WE CARE ABOUT YOU...I care about you...I LOVE YOU! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! Zuma then continues CPR but quickly collapses on top of Marshall crying with the realization his friend is dead. But wait...Zuma hears something "what is that?" His head begins moving up and down while he's laying on Marshall and a faint thud in his chest "He's breathing! He's alive! Mawshall!..." no response, he then gets ready to give it all he has and jumps in the air. "Hey Mawshall, WAKE UP!" he then lands on Marshall making the water shoot out of his lungs causing Marshall to start coughing up the rest of the water "Mawshall! I thought I'd lost you! Nevew do that again I love you to much ! Nevew think any diffewent I LOVE YOU!"

Marshall's pov

"Zuma LOVES ME! I didn't know he felt that way.. I know I didn't have a chance with Chase but...is Zuma my destiny?" Marshall then summons the strength to speak a few words "Z-Zuma I lo-love you too" Marshall then passes out he's exhausted "Mawshall please pull through I don't want to lose you." Zuma then lays by Marshall's side and waits for Ryder... they arrive and Zuma tells them what happened then Skye airlifts him to the waiting abulance on the main trail they then take Marshall to the hospital... on the way to the hospital the pups talk "Zuma what happened? Why did he do this? Says Rubble "I don't know! He just stawted saying no one cared fow him and how he felt alone." says Zuma with a sad look on his face still by Marshall's side holding his paw and staring into his currently closed eyes "We all love Marshall He's part of our family...the Paw Patrol family" says Rocky making all the pups cry a little after hearing his very touching words they then arrive at the hospital and take Marshall into the emergency room an hour or so later the E.R Doctor comes out and motions for Ryder to come and speak with him...Ryder enters the room containing Marshall with the doctor... a few minutes later Everest come bursting through the hospital doors " Pups where is he!? IS HE OK!?" the pups begin to look at each other still not knowing the condition of their friend, Rocky stands and walks over to Everest "we don't know yet, Ryder just went in there to talk with the doctor.." says Rocky "oh ok" says Everest walking with Rocky to sit near the rest of the pups.

A few minutes pass.. Ryder opens the door to Marshall's room...and motions the pups to come inside, they begin to cry seeing their friend on the hospital bed knowing that he had just attempted to take his life "Marshall is in a coma and there's no telling when he could come out of it...we'll just have to hope for the best pups...im sorry, I know it's not the news we wanted to hear but it's all we have right now." says Ryder making the pups begin to cry "come on pups...we should go...its getting late" the pups then leave the room...except for Chase "you coming Chase?" says Ryder... "Ryder..can I have a minute?" says Chase still crying he gives a glance at Marshall and Ryder leaves for a minute to give them some privacy. "Marshall I can't help but feel that this is all my fault...you ran off like that and I didn't know what was wrong!, im so sorry Marshall I'll make it up to you if you ever come out of this I promise you..." Chase then kisses Marshall on the forehead and hops down from the bedside...Ryder opens the door "ready Chase?" "Yeah Ryder..." Chase then slowly walks out the door , Ryder then begins to close the door but stops to give one more look at the spotted dalmatian on the bed a pup he's gotten to know so well...that he came so close to losing..."it'll be ok Marshall...I hope..." Ryder then begins to cry... he can't look at Marshall anymore he shuts the door to the room and motions the pups to leave for the lookout...as they leave it begins to rain...a fitting end for a sad day in Adventure Bay...


	4. The Return

_**i'm introducing 2 of my oc's shadow and his best friend shade, shadow is Chase's brother who is part wolf and has very interesting powers but im not going to spoil that part and shade is a light grey fur Labrador and looks kinda like Zuma but a little bigger also with a set of similar interesting powers... please send reviews if you guys want a pup in the story...im opening 2 slots for Shadow and Shade's friends (give a description of the pup) ...the last chapter made me cry a bit as I made Marshall have a near-death experience there and he's one of my favorite pups...well I've bored you enough with my rants here is chapter 4 enjoy...**_

Chase's pov

"3 months...its been 3 months" Chase thought to himself as he went to visit Marshall as he was still in his coma...it still makes him sad to see his love in such a state but he believes Marshall will come around and soon...he had things to do today but he'd been called by his brother to go visit Marshall...he thought it was strange that Shadow went to see Marshall more than he did considering they've never met or spoken before..."heh mabey he sees Marshall in the same way I do" Chase still doesn't fully understand his brother considering Shadow was conceived while his mother was having an affair with a black fur wolf that only Chase's mother ever saw but there's no trace of her... she's in a better place now Shadow was always different from Chase...they never had the chance to bond before about 2 and a half months ago when Chase called him to help the Paw Patrol in Marshall's absence... Shadow and Shade are experimentally trained military stealth operations dogs...only with time will Chase see their power "hey Shade? Why haven't you banged that little yapping pup yet? She's sending some pretty strong signals." asked Shadow as they were walking past Katie's towards the hospital "I appreciate that she likes me but she's a little bit of a hound dog if you know what I mean...(Shade's way of politely calling Skye a slut)"what I really want is that husky...damn what's her name again?" says Shade as he gets frustrated trying to remember the husky's name _ **"**_ You mean Everest?" Says Chase... "yeah she's got a tail that just doesn't stop wagging" says Shade as he begins to have a few daydream fantasies about her...he starts getting an erection..."Come on Shade Save it for the pup house we don't want to see that!" Yells Shadow "hehe my bad"...Chase looks at Shadow and Shade's pup tags he still couldn't figure if they have meanings Shadow's it's a blood red trim tag with black background and chrome designs, a small satanic pentagram in the top left with a large claw on the top right with talons dripping blood down onto figures engulfed in fire... Shade's is a black trim with a gold center with a dog paw print in the center half filled in the other half empty as if it is a ghostly illusion the paw is colored black with the center having an X painted half black half gold so it is visible against the back color ...they get near the hospital and Chase decides to ask Shadow a question..."why do you come to see Marshall...you don't even know him?" Shadow just ignores him..."Shadow! Answer me damn you!"...Still ignores Chase...he then runs up and stops in front of shadow..."I come to see your pathetic little friend because I feel pity he attempted to take his own life...because he is too foolish to see there is a love between you two and I thought it would have been funnier if you two ended up like Romeo and Juliet.." Chase's jaw drops and he tears up a little...he tries to tackle Shadow in anger of what was just said...Shadow dodges it...then runs and tackles Chase while he's getting up..."Shadow don't you dare talk about him like that! He means more to me than you ever will!" says Chase beginning to cry "And...? isn't he also your quote "lover" Chase?" "How.. Did you..." "How did I what Chase? Know about your little love affair with the spotted pooch? You're very transparent Chase I also keep a pretty close eye on you...im trained in quiet observation you know?" Shadows tag then emits a glowing smoky white color and he begins to digitalize...he's gone!? Chase gets up in shock not knowing where Shadow went...Shadow then sneaks up behind him and turns off the cloaking device built into his sleek black and red pup uniform "Boo!" Chase then jumps Not realizing Shadow was behind him..."haha! Brother easy as always..." Chase then looks at him with a what just happened kinda look... "im just full of surprises...well anyways brother I apologize I realize this...Marshall is it? Means an awful lot to you so I suppose you deserve the truth...come on" they then walk into the hospital and into Marshall's room...Shadow pulls out a pup helmet that looks like Chase's spy helmet but in black with a red visor..."what's this?" asks Chase...very confused..."so you can see brother..." Chase then reluctantly puts on the helmet...Shadow then pulls out a pup pad and pushes a few buttons..."ready Chase?" says Shadow...Chase still has no idea what's going on..."I guess..." shadow pushes a button and then he begins to emit a white glow...Chase's visor then kicks on and puts him in a strange yet beautiful alternate reality in a foggy forest with dead and dying trees ...Shadow then walks up to Chase in this alternate reality "like it brother?" Shadow says boastfully... "what is this place!" asks Chase in awe "the plain of all existence...and all that has never been...it is everywhere and nowhere...time and space begin and end here...it is all.. This specifically is the forest of souls.." Shade walks up with a certain someone who Chase is all too happy to see "Marshall!" Chase sets off at a full sprint and tackles Marshall and begins licking him... Shadow just stares at them intently...as soon as they remember they're being watched the both get up and begin to blush "hmm seems I was correct Chase?" Says Shadow with a smile on his face...Chase then asks..."why is Marshall here? Isn't he in a coma laying on the bed?" "Im in a coma but Shadow told me this is a realm of all possibilities occurring...so in this realm im fine" says Marshall...and Shadow continues..."so this is why I've been seeing him...I've been looking out for your precious little dalmatian Chasey" Chase and Marshall then blush and look away from each other "I also solved his little "alone" problem"... Chase then stares into Marshall's eyes.."i...I never knew you loved me Chase I thought I was alone...when I fell on you on the trail...well you know...I thought you were going to be mad" Says Marshall looking down at the ground "Marshall...you should have just stayed on top of me" Marshall then looks up to see Chase jumping towards him...he gets pinned on his back as Chase then begins to lick Marshall and he begins to moan..."Guys...Guys! Stop it...save it for later! " Says Shadow..."but who knows when that will be...? he's still in a coma..." Says Chase..."that's another reason I brought you here today...He wakes today..." Marshall and Chase begin to howl with excitement...Shadow then pulls out his pup pad and pushes a button...the alternate reality comes to an end...they're now back in the hospital with Marshall on the bed...Chase then hops up on the bed and stares intently at Marshall's eyes...waiting for them to open...Marshall is actually already awake but waiting for the right moment..."you gotta wake him up with a kiss" Marshall whispers...Chase then leans down and kisses Marshall...his eyes open..."Marshall then grabs Chase around then neck and pulls him on top they kiss for a good five minutes..."uh this is gonna be awkward...what's Zuma gonna think?" says Marshall looking at Chase..."what do you mean? What's Zuma got to do with this? Chase says with a serious tone..."uh he kinda told me he loved me...before I went into that coma...and I uh...said I loved him back" "you what!" yells Chase.. "I thought you hated me! I didn't know you wanted to fucking mount me Chase!? "Shade and Shadow bust out laughing at Marshall's comment..."hahaha stop you guys Zuma wont be a problem" says Shadow still laughing...Chase and Marshall look at him puzzled..."Zuma's probably forgotten all about his love of Marshall..." Chase and Marshall then look at each other...not wanting to know what he meant by that...they all look at each other...share a laugh...Shade then says..."we better get the "pup of the living dead" back to the lookout then?"..."yeah" they all say...they then proceed out the doors of the hospital and towards the lookout..."hey you guys should paint me all white! I wanna be a ghost! And haunt the pups!" Says Marshall making them all laugh..."oh save it for Halloween Marshall..." Chase says...they then walk back to the lookout ready to surprise Ryder and the rest of the pups...they'll be happy when they hear the wonderful news


	5. The new lives of Shadow and Shade

_**Im gonna keep this story going! I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it!...also what did Shadow mean by "Zuma has forgotten all about his love for Marshall!? What was that alternate reality!? Are Chase and Marshall going to do the dirty deed soon!? Who will be the new oc's!? Your questions will be answered within the next three chapters don't worry ...I plan to "keep it real"now chapter 5**_ _ **...**_

Shadow's Pov

It's already been an hour since Shade, Chase and I brought Marshall back...they just keep showing him all the love in the world...excluding Zuma...who's been over on the couch laying by my side...I still don't know what he sees in me...I've never had anyone attach to me like he has...since my brother an I never spent time together...I left after my mother passed for fear of my father beating me...so since I was a pup my father always hated me...perhaps because I wasn't his pup...perhaps I was just a reminder of my unfaithful bitch mother...so I had left home when I was merely a pup...I always thought it was better for my little brother Chase so he could see father's love...and lead a better life...months after I left home I was pupnapped by the military unsure of what was to come of me...I just went through with all of their demands...hell...im kinda glad I did...or I never would have met Shade...Him and I have been together every time the shit hit the fan...he's the other half of me that I couldn't get from Chase...Shade was quiet when he was just a pup...he was an orphan...his mother died during his birth and his father died in the line of duty...Shade was then trained by the military...in his father's image...so I don't blame him if he's a little fucked up sometimes...I more or less took him in as my own...as he's younger than i...later when our time was done in training...we were taken as P.O.W's by a rogue military division that trained as their own PMC(private military company) we knew some of the members of the group as they were our old trainers and closest friends...that also where I met Dawn and Dusk...the pups of day and night...Dawn was a bit of a bitch but she got the job done...but she had a sweet side...I think Shade likes Everest because She reminds him of Dawn.. and Dusk...he had powers similar to mine...but not quite as strong...as we went on missions there was an accident that would have killed Shade and i...but my powers allowed us to fight Death for another chance we won...and we stole Deaths power...that's why Shade has the power of all the ghost world...and the ability to harness the power of the undead...I on the other hand have the power to control the mind...and manipulate all concerning the mind...it allows me to fly...using my powers...and have super strength...throw objects using telekinesis my powers have the color of a ghostly blood red..it is still unknown weather we died...that strange day...the other weird thing that puzzles me is that Chase has shown he has the essence of my powers...I don't know why considering he hasn't been around me...am I transferring my powers?...anyways back to Zuma...he's all too loving...it almost disgusts me...why does he take a liking to someone like me?...I've given him no reason to like me...hmm...perhaps I should give him a chance...I don't want him to end up like Marshall...

Shadow then turns his head to look at Zuma now laying asleep across his front paws..."heh I guess he is pretty cute...I guess a little nap couldn't hurt"...Shadow then lays his head down on Zuma's back..."besides...he can be my new play toy..." Shadow then falls asleep on the Couch with Zuma

Narrative..

Its now been a few hours and the rest of the pups have let Marshall have some free time...Chase follows Marshall to his pup house and they close the door...it's getting late...Rocky is outside staring at the stars...he hears the lookout door open...and sees Shadow carrying Zuma on his back...Shadow walks to Zuma's pup house...and sets him down...then lays beside him...Rocky stares as Shadow begins to cuddle Zuma...Shadow notices Rocky staring and motions him to come over...

Rocky pov...

"You want something Shadow...?" says Rocky puzzled..."Rocky...I noticed you've been watching us...nobody else knows about me and this little guy over here..." Shadow then motions towards Zuma..."I know you like him...or me...I can't really tell..." Rocky then begins to blush..."I like you both...you two are just so beautiful together...I could never get between you two..." says Rocky in a sad voice..."I still haven't dropped the whole "couple" thing on him yet...but I know he wants it...if you want Rocky...we can try to make this triangle work" Shadow says...Rocky's jaw drops..."you mean!?..." Shadow nods... and motions Rocky to lay down by the two.

Shade's pov

...then a few minutes later Shade walks up...and sees the sleeping three pups...he tries to wake Shadow...and succeeds "Shadow...we need to talk..." "Ugh what...I was having a fun dream..." Shadow stands up...and Shade notices that Shadow has an erection..."uh...you really like Zuma don't you..."..."yeah I do...I just get this weird feeling around him...I think I love him." "That's nice Shadow but I gotta tell you...I think I like Rocky..." Shadow then face-paws "ugh...you truly are too horny for your own good..." "look Shadow I can win his love!?" Shade says and then his collar glows white...he changes shape...and he stops glowing white...he looks like Zuma! "NO...GET OVER HERE!" Shadow bites Shade on the ear and drags him by it..."you can like him...you can date him...you can mount him...but you DO NOT TRICK HIM! Besides you have a thing for Everest...hmm that name sound familiar?" Shadow yells at Shade..."besides he's taken a liking to Zuma and I...he's not going to easily change his mind...he's been watching Zuma and I for a long time and he really wants us...sorry Shade..but if I catch you trying to trick Rocky...or anyone else...you'll pay...and don't you DARE! touch Zuma...he's mine..." Shadow says as his eyes begin to glow red and his ghostly red energy shoots out of his body in a light cloud..."Shadow no need to get pissed off! Look I'll stop!" Shade says as he transforms back to his normal form..."that's right Shade...you need to stop pulling this little bullshit puppy behavior...it's gonna get you hurt one day..." Shadow then shows his sharp teeth.."ok Shadow I'll drop it..." says Shade sadly and then walks to his pup house leaving Shadow to then resume sleep with his two loves...Shade arrives at his pup house...which is grey with a painted brick pattern and a skull and crossbones on a tombstone on the back his vehicle is a VTOL jet that looks like a F35 lightning...with an armament of electrical shock bolts. And missiles...when folded out the skull and crossbones emblem is on his left wing as he has a jet because he was trained in aerial combat...back in his military training days...his pup uniform and jet still bear the emblem of the Shadowhawk PMC just as Shadow's do...a German eagle holding a circle with a satanic pentagram...surrounded by fire off either side of the bird the emblem was black with the fire in blood red and the pentagram in white...he then glances over at Shadow's pup house...which is black and blood red like his colors...it's a tank with a large main gun...155mm main rail gun that fires dark matter in a highly concentrated state...like Shadows powers...but times 10,000 ...a new prototype of his tank could destroy 4 city blocks with one shell...but it was destroyed by an accident causing the test building to collapse and destroy the prototype in the process...but before Shadow left the service his tank did get a new aquatic ability...his tank now has a sub version and has a float...which the on land missiles..transfer to torpedoes underwater with a new auto Gatling for aerial defense...Shadow was trained in armored vehicle tactics and was just getting into naval tactics...Shadow and Shade were the closest thing Adventure Bay had to a military..."Shade..." Shadow says startling Shade..."I'm sorry...I just care about you...I care about these pups too...I don't want to start problems...you just need to learn the difference between wrong and right...I care about you all too much...I don't want this new life we have to end...I'm finally with my brother...and have someone to love..I cant let that go...I think you can understand..." Shadow says...staring at Shade hoping for an apology..."I forgive you...I ...I'm just confused right now...its been almost 3 months since we've gotten out and im still not used to this new life..."Shade then begins to cry..."I love you like a brother Shadow...I don't want to cause problems either...its just so hard to get this new life through my head...I've been in service my whole life...and I want this to go smoothly..." Shadow then moves to comfort Shade..."I know Shade...you're not alone...come on...we only got a few hours left ...go to sleep..." Shadow walks Shade to his pup house..then Shadow goes back to Zuma's pup house...where his two loves are sleeping..the sun begins to rise over Adventure Bay...signaling the dawn of the new day...the new day...which is the new chapter in Shadow and Shades life...the Paw Patrol life...Shadow then gets back up realizing that the day is coming...he goes to the hill near the lookout and looks towards the bay to see the sun rise...he sees something in the distance...two pups flying in the distance...that appear black against the sunlight...he sees a wing shape that's all to familiar..."no...not this life...not these pups...you'll pay for what you two have done...you can take everything from me...from Shade...but you wont take Chase...or Zuma or any of these wonderful people I call "my family"...you bastards..." there is a long pause...

"Chaos will not rain down on Adventure Bay..."

 _ **thanks to**_ _ **SilverWolfandMagentaKitty**_ _ **...it's coming soon...sorry to my readers if this seems short...but I wanted to give some insight to Shadow and Shade's past...and who they are...next chapter should be better...stay tuned for Chapter 6...Marshall and Chase leave the closet...no just kidding...they're love making and confession to the paw patrol is coming soon though! Same with ShadowxZumaxRocky...I love you my readers! Enjoy !**_


	6. the love and the hate

_**Seems even the peaceful town of adventure bay isn't safe...who were the flying pups and what threat do they pose?..why is Shadow worried...will Shade choose Rocky or Everest? Is Shadow ready to love Zuma? Is the Paw Patrol Ready for the coming events? P.S shit's bout to go down in adventure bay**_

 _ **A/N I might rename the story..."the love dilemma" doesn't really fit where the story is going.. Shade's name is based from mythology (a shade can be taken to mean the spirit or ghost of a dead person residing in the underworld)shades are also referenced to in Homer's The Odyssey and also in Divine Comedy by Dante Alegherei...but enough with the intro...lets read this thing!Chapter 6 YAY! Rated RS for rough sex..here it is MarshallxChase scene yep here it is**_

Narrative pov

The day has begun and all the pups are playing tag...except Shadow...his whereabouts are unknown...Marshall and Chase almost haven't been separated since Marshall awoke from his coma...Zuma and Rocky are getting to know each other a little better...but something is off...what's this? The pup houses are gone!...but how? We close in on a conversation between Skye and Ryder...

Ryder's pov

What do you mean all the pup houses are gone!? Says ryder in shock to what Skye is saying..."I don't know Ryder...I woke up outside where my pup house should have been...and it wasn't there!...also no one has seen Shadow since last night...". said Skye..."do you think Shadow has the pup houses?"...said Ryder wondering...he calls the pups up to the lookout..."ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says as always..."pups...by now you've probably noticed all the pup houses are missing...we believe that Shadow took them...but we don't know where he wen..." Ryder gets cut off as the tv screen activates and it's Shadow on the other end...he has a welding mask on...he lifts it up..."Ryder...sorry I took the pup houses...I've been making some improvements..." Shadow says as he's interrupted by another pup off screen "Shadow what should I do with Rubble's rig?..." says a mysterious male pup..."it should support a gun like mine...give it the 155..." says Shadow..."gotcha Shadow"... "Shadow who was that? Asked Shade curious...because the voice sounded familiar.."not important...the pup houses will all be back by tomorrow... if anything happens I'll be on call...Shadow out"...the screen then shuts off..."Ok then pups...Shadow has the houses...".says Ryder.. "I trust him...he wouldn't take them without a good reason...besides if he's making improvements it should be ok..." says Chase with full confidence in his brother's actions..."yeah I twust him" says Zuma... all the pups also agree..."well alright I trust him...I just wonder what he's doing" says Ryder..

An hour later we catch Chase and Marshall in a guest room in the lookout since their pup houses are with Shadow at the time...oh yes...it's time

Chase's pov

"Marshall...you're so cute when you do that! Stop it you're turning me on..."says Chase feeling the heat rising in his groin..."I thought you wanted this...we're gonna make your blanket smell like hot sex and guilt...you're gonna have puppies when im done with you..."says Marshall with a huge grin on his face...Chase begins to laugh...he then tackles Marshall...Marshall clearly sees that Chase has an erection under his pup uniform...he reaches for the zipper at the top...and unzips Chase...Chase's 10.5 inch dick slaps Marshall in the face..."wow Chase ...that's a lot bigger than 8 inches..."says Marshall with a worried look on his face..."meh...I didn't want to brag "says Chase...Marshall then puts chases dick in his mouth and Chase slowly begins muzzle fucking Marshall...then speeds up causing Marshall to choke a little.. "you ok Marshall...?" "Yeah im fine...can we do the anal now...I don't feel like choking right now..." says Marshall..."well ok...turn around and put your ass up..." Marshall complies with Chase... Chase then mounts Marshall..."you ready?"."yeah Chase"...Chase then inserts into Marshall and Marshall moans..."damn Marshall you're tight!" Chase says as he pushes all the way in...and starts thrusting..."ooohhhhhh Chase! Fuck me harder!..Marshall begins to get an erection from Chase butt fucking him..Chase thrusts harder...he feels he's going to cum...Marshall...i think ...I ...I ..."too late. Marshall feels his insides fill with Chase's cum..."ohhh..." Marshall moans as Chase's dick begins to throb in his ass "that's so warm Chase..."...Chase tries to pull out...but his knot is stuck..."uh Marshall...I'm stuck..." Chase says worried..."it's my first time...im tight I don't mind..."Marshall says all too happily.. "Guess you're Chase the virgin slayer!" Chase then laughs at Marshall..."don't put yourself down like that Marshall...we both wanted this..and I'm glad to have cum over ...I'd knot want to spend this time with anyone else..." Marshall laughs at the Cum and Knot jokes Chase just made...Marshall is finally able to slide off of Chase..."ouch..." Marshall says...he appears to be limping..."are you ok Marshall!?"...says Chase worried..."I'm fine...ow" Marshall says knowing he feels a pain in his ass "you probably have Hemmeroids Marshall..."that sounds bad..." says Marshall..."not really...oh by the way ...it's your turn Marshall..."says Chase licking his lips..."Marshall gets Chase on his back..."open up Chase..." Chase then opens his mouth... Marshall sticking his 8 inch dick in Chase's mouth...he slowly begins muzzle fucking Chase but then speeds up...Chase then begins to lick his knot...making Marshall moan...Chase closes his mouth a little using the roof of his mouth and tongue to squeeze Marshall's knot...Marshall then shudders at the feel.."ohh Chase you know how to treat a pup..." Chase then grabs Marshall's ass surprising him...Making him come even closer to cumming.."Chase I'm close..." Marshall warns as he feels very close..."Chase..i...i lo-ve YOOUUUUUU" Marshall then cums not before shoving his dick down Chase's throat...Choking him like Chase did earlier...Marshall's dick is throbbing in Chase's throat..Choking him...Chase then starts slapping Marshall's ass signaling him to pull out...Marshall complies...cum still shooting out...it gets all over Chase's face and on his police blanket...making his fur and blanket smell of Marshall surprise..."hehehe sorry Chase..." "Ew Marshall...it tastes salty..." they both laugh...they fix each other's fur as it looks messy...and clean the cum off Chase's fur...Marshall goes to clean Chase's blanker but Chase stops him..."wait Marshall...I want it to smell like you..." says Chase..."awwww Chase.." Marshall says as he begins to blush...they both start to walk out of Chase's room...but when they open the door they see Zuma wide eyed..."I'll have what he's having dude..." Zuma says as it appears he heard the loud moans...coming from the room that now is emitting an odor of sweat and cum..from what the two just did they both blush at Zuma's comment..."uh...we should wait to do this in our pup houses...these walls aren't soundproof...Marshall says..."you think guys..."says Skye as She walks around the corner with Rocky, Rubble, Shade, Everest and Ryder "uh I can explain we were uh..."Chase is at a loss for words..."we were playing tug toy!" says Marshall quickly thinking..."and Where is this tug toy?" says Ryder..."between his legs Wyder" Zuma says...they most smart ass comment he could come up with...making the pups laugh..."is there something I should know about?" says Ryder..."Chase and i...are um..together" says Marshall..."that ok if you two really love each other...I won't get in the way...I didn't get in the way of Rocky Zuma and Shadow now did I?" says Ryder making Zuma and Rocky Jump.."you Knew Wyder?" Says Zuma surprised "I did...and im not about to get between true love...I approve of any relationship you pups decide to have..."says Ryder... Zuma, Chase, Rocky and Marshall all yell "Thanks Ryder!"...right at that time Ryder, Skye, Rubble and Everest walk away from the rest...to continue what they were doing before they heard the "pups gone wild" in the room..."so...you and Marshall?" says Rocky..."yeah um...so you Zuma and Shadow?" says Chase they all blush...knowing they all have their own little secrets...at that time Rocky's communicator lights up..."Rocky...I need your help with some last minute fixes to the pup houses...come to the junkyard ASAP...Shadow out" his communicator turns off..."uh...I gotta go guys...Shadow needs me to help with something..." Rocky then runs out the door towards the junkyard...

Shadow's pov

"Dawn...gimme a hand with these pup packs while we wait for Rocky we need to arm them...these pup houses are good but they wont do shit in a paw to paw fight.." Shadow turns to the beautiful silver fur Husky with Black trim...she wore a purple pup uniform and a tag with an orange and yellow fiery sun...she was the same size as Everest she was the pup of light as her twin Dusk...he was a pup of darkness...like Shadow...the trick was that Dawn and Dusk powers were stronger when with each other...so they could fight with full strength day or night..but Dusk's location was unknown even to Dawn. It's assumed that Chaos killed him in the battle at the Shadowhawk base..."sure thing Shadow..." Dawn said..."we can prepare for the worst...but we'll still never be ready...Silvex and Shadex are coming...with Chaos...I cant let them do to Chase and the rest...like they did to your brother..."Shadow said as he looked over the battle ready pup houses...Chase's was outfitted with a stealth cloak...and an auto gatling that could be remote controlled or iff(identify friend-foe) targeted., his pup pack was fitted with the same Black widow rifle that Shadow had...but in a blue and green color similar to Chase's spy gear...the spy drone was fitted with a stun gun and tear gas launcher..., Marshall's Fire truck latter was rigged with a large artillery peice...a 300mm short barrel that had ground mounts to keep in place...it was also fitted with point defense guns on all four sides of the truck...the front of the truck was rigged with a flamethrower...Marshall's pup pack was fitted with Molotov Cocktails and he also had a dragons breath 12 gauge Remington...Rubble's rig was outfitted into a tank...With the same armament as Shadow's only the rig's front scoop was fitted with spikes... the rig's drill was fitted with an acid tube down the drill center Rubble's pup pack had a Machine gun...Rocky's Truck was outfitted into an ammo truck and troop carrier...it had twin .50cal auto turret on the top...Rocky's pup pack was fitted with a set of tranquilizer darts and an m16... Zuma's hovercraft was fitted into a naval cruiser...with a battery of twin 12 inch guns ...the hovercraft was put through a size increase to support the guns...it also had several AA guns..also with 6 torpedoes...it made Shadow's Boat version of his tank look pathetic...it was heavily armored...more so than the rest of the pup vehicles..Zuma's pup pack was fitted with a silenced mp5 equipped for underwater fighting...also with an underwater torpedo launcher small scale of what his hovercraft was equipped...Skye's helicopter was given a complete redo...it was now modeled after a Russian hind..helicopter with all standard attachments...able to hold up to 10 pups in the back...she was given a 9mm pistol and flares...given she was set to fly the whole time...Everest's snow plow was made into an APC armed with a 20mm auto cannon and a 100mm rapid fire mortar in the back...for leveling buildings where Marshall's truck wont fit... and finally Ryder's atv...it was made into a command radio vehicle with a .30 cal gun on the back...it looked like an atv made to replicate a willy's jeep...Shadow didn't really do much to his vehicle...except add an armor skirt over his tank tracks...but for the most important vehicle...Shade's jet was fitted to drop 500lb bombs and fire large missiles...and also equipped with one small scale nuclear device called trinity...it was the last resort for if adventure bay falls to Chaos...Silvex...and Shadex...Dawn's vehicle was an experimental truck rigged with a light cannon...and a light generator...to boost her power when near the truck...the bed of the truck also served as a sniper perch as you can imagine...she has the same black widow rifle as Chase and Shadow...but in pure White...as was her truck...its been almost a half hour now...and Rocky arrives at the junkyard on the other side of town...he's in awe of the new pup houses...he looks at Shadow and Dawn..."what is this?" says Rocky..."it's a living nightmare for Chaos...and they're not going to take us without a fight" at that time Dawn begins to wheel the nuke to Shade's jet..."what...the fuck...is that?" says Rocky... seeing the nuclear symbol on it's side..."it's Karma...and she's one mean bitch" says Shadow..."Rocky help me bolt it on..." says Dawn. ...Shadow then clicks the communicator..."Ryder...we need to talk...we've got problems..." Ryder and the Pups are driven by Rocky who took his truck back to the lookout to get the pups...they all arrive at the junkyard..."we've got problems pups...Chaos insurgency is in adventure bay...and were all that can fight them..."says Shadow..."what do we do?" says Ryder. "We wait...and give them the fight they want...I'm sorry I had to bring my past to this wonderful place...im sorry I brought this on you all...I should have stayed away..." Don't say that dude!" says Zuma walking over to Shadow..."we all want you to stay...we awe youw family now! We're by youw side all the way!" says Zuma as he kisses Shadow on the cheek..."and you all think this?" says Shadow still unsure of his companions..."Yeah!" they all yell...and run to Shadow...giving the biggest group hug imaginable...Shadow then begins to cry..."I'm home...you Hear that Silvex!...you hear Shadex!...we're in this until the end...we're in this together!" Shadow screams to the sky..."and im not about to back down...from the coming storm..."


	7. Remember the fallen, pray for the living

_**in chapter 6 I gave you the ChasexMarshall scene...as promised..I also gave a little view oh the fact that the shit is about to hit the fan soon...the Chaos insurgency is about to start its attack on adventure bay...it is unknown at this time to Shadow how Silvex and Shadex will play into the battle...but Shadow and Shade know one thing...they're home...and not about to let their new lives go...is it a fight to the death?...perhaps so...but either way...the pups are ready to give it their all...in this... the battle for adventure bay...**_

 _ **caelum et infernum, sicut lux solis caelum et ignes proelio ... posuit bonum et malum, et ad ultimum gradum in oppido omnium habitantium fata**_ _ **(as the sun sets and the fires of heaven and hell light the sky... the battle for good and evil set the stage of the last stand and the fate of all who dwell in the town)**_ _ **sorry if that isn't exactly right...it's in latin...I thought it would be a nice touch though...**_

 _ **A/N...than you to everyone who has followed me through this story...I would love to get reviews from you all...and I'd like to give a shoutout to my friends and family who have read...I greatly appreciate it this is my first book...and it means a lot..now showing...Chapter 7 (warning this chapter may cause a small amount of "mind fuck syndrome")**_

Shadow's pov

"wait...something is wrong...where am i..."Shadow says as he walks through the fiery ruins of a familiar tower...he smells smoke and burning flesh...gunpowder...explosions in the distance...he walks into what appears to be a main room...on the floor lie two pups...he walks up to investigate...its Marshall and Chase...bodies burnt...barely recognizable..."oh lord...what have I caused..Chase! My only brother...gone...I will pay for my sins but not yet..." the two were holding paws in their last moments of life...as they burned to death...Shadow says a prayer for them...and takes their pup tags as a reminder how he has failed...he continues to the next room...and sees another similar scene...Ryder and Katie...bodies laying across the control panel of a large tv screen..."this is the lookout..." Shadow accesses...he moves on...the smell of burnt flesh getting worse...he comes upon Skye's helicopter...crashed through the wall...lots of blood...no pup...only a pink pup tag...he collects and says a prayer...he moves to the doors...they're jammed...he uses his powers to force the damaged doors open...he feels weak...and looks down...to reveal 6 bullet holes in his vest...2 of which are bleeding..."looks like my vest didn't hold very well..."...he continues outside...to find Rubble's rig...destroyed beyond any hope of repair...with Rubble nowhere to be found...he whimpers at the sight...he looks to his left to see...all the pup vehicles...in the field...destroyed...along with his tank...and shade's jet...the nuke from the jet is missing...but adventure bay shows no signs of a nuclear device detonating..."looks like I failed more souls...only time will tell who..."...he continues to the bay...Zuma's hovercraft is sunk...only visible due to the clear water...nearby is Rocky and Shade...dead...Shadow collects the tags and says a prayer...yet again for another fallen companion...he sees dead bodies down the street...he walks down to the bridge...to see citizens of adventure bay..."how...can i...ever hope to redeem myself from this...I've failed..."...he begins to cry...but...what's this...he hears screams...and in come the flashbacks...in a blood red color of reality...men and women...all the pups...falling to the ground...2 pups flying through the air...laughing at the destruction...flashback ends...Shadow regains bearing... "walk on..." he continues to the end of the bridge...all buildings destroyed...nothing left...he moves towards where city hall was...to see Zuma...a metal shard stabbed through his heart...eyes still open...but obviously dead..."I'm sorry my love...I've failed you all...I've failed myself...I realize I don't deserve life after what has happened to you all... I realize what I must do..." he kisses Zuma on the forehead...and shuts his eyes...collects his pup tag...he uses a nearby chain to tie them to...and lays the chain in a circle...and uses his powers to inscribe words into the pavement..."I have failed...past and present...I have let my family and friends down...and they now lie with god...as I must take my rightful place in the underworld...to the depths of hell...for my soul is damned...as is this place...god forgive them as I deserve the blame...I now take my life..." Shadow grabs the metal shard that pierced into Zuma's heart...he then lays in the circle...and sinks the shard deep into his own heart...ending his life...as he had caused on his friends..."i...i'm...sorry..." he then lays in the circle as he begins to bleed out...he still feels pain...realizing there's no future for him...he smiles...and chuckles..."heh...figured you had this in mind..." he realizes this is his fate to stay...in the world of his friends...that are no more...he then sees a vision... oh himself laying in the circle...lights go dim...and darkness...

Shadow's pov...time unknown...place unknown...in the void...

"Haha stop it Shadow!"..."that tickles"...Shadow hears the voices in the darkness..."Marshall!?"...no anwser..."pups...this is what we've prepared for...give it your all..."..."Ryder!?...Where are you..." a light appears...running...towards Shadow... "come on Shadow...Zuma's waiting for you..." Chase!?"...what have the gods planned for Shadow in this void...a taunting of all those he has loved?...cared for?..."damn you! What is this?!" Shadow then begins to claw at his face...blood...his blood...drips to the floor...turns into fire...he begins to burn...but feels no pain...he falls to the floor...and his eyes close...

Shadow's pov...the dreamscape...

"Shadow..." a mysterious figure says...unknown ...only a light...that appears to have the ability to communicate..."who are you!...what has happened..."...Shadow yells..."nothing yet...you must decide the outcome..." what appears to be Silvex and Shadex appear on either side of him..."why are they here!...what do they want...they've already taken it all from me once...not again..." Shadow begins to cry..."boy...you still hold the power to decide...you know in your heart what is right ...and what is wrong..."..."but what shall I do!...I've done all I can...and is it still not enough!...(Shadow whimpers)...I've failed...them...and myself..." Shadow continues..."you have not yet my boy..." the figure steps forward...to reveal his mother..."Athena!..." he runs to hug the figure of his mother. That he only knows from a photo he keeps in his pup house.."my boy...my time has set on this earth...my fate is sealed...but yours dawns a new beginning...a beginning you must choose..." But how mother!...I am not the pup you think I am!" says Shadow..."my son...your friends trust you enough with their lives...don't you perhaps think...it's wise to consider all options?."...ghostly figures of Ryder and the pups appear..."but...what are you saying mother!"..."son...I'm saying...that war ...war never changes...men do...through the roads they walk...and your road has reached an end..."..."but there is no alternative!...your spewing more shit than you did to father!"..."am i...or are you too blind to see...uncover your eyes boy...and mabey your all not that different..."...the figure fades...into the distance..."MOTHER...COME BACK!"...Shadow yells...as he chases his mother's figure..."follow your heart...and the path will be revealed...".. A door appears in the distance...with two figures hovering...both are of Shadow...on the left is Shadow ...his powers flared...surrounding him in fire..eyes glowing red...he's dripping with blood..."what does this mean..."...he whispers to himself... on the right is Shadow...with the pups...he's with his brother...and Zuma...they're all alright...he turns to face the door...it says over the top..."this road has reached it's end...yet dawns a new road...a fire inside...is a fire in your life...a heart of gold...leads to the light...a choice to be made...is a choice you must live..." "Is...is war not the answer?...if we don't fight...we die...but...is there another way.. ...why...must I bear this burden..." his reality begins to crumble behind him...and falls away...he realizes the door is the only way out...he walks through the door that reveals the night sky and the sleeping pups..."I realize what must be done.."... he runs through the door... he then sees he's been here all along...the memories still fresh in his mind...he sets off...into the night...to find the two winged individuals ...he knows he must speak with...

 _ **After chapter A/N...ok this mind fucked me just writing it...why was Shadow's mother in the dream...or whatever the **** that was!...is he going to speak with...Silvex and Shadex!? Why was the dream of his friends dead!?...i'm ready...fingers ready to blaze chapter 8 next...can you handle what is to come?...SilverWolfandMagentaKitty...it's coming ...next...thanks for letting me use Silvex and Shadex... they're fitting in perfectly! And they've only been viewed from afar..lets see what they're up to next!...well that's enough from me...goodnight everyone...lets the sun rise on adventure bay...and shed light on the situation unfolding...god I love writing this...I feel so involved...I promise there will be a battel indeed next chapter! And perhaps something from the past will come to haunt Shadow..**_


	8. The pup of his dreams

_**Shadow...Silvex...Shadex...what will happen?**_

Narrative...

Shadow is still flying...looking for any sign of the two winged pups he's looking for...he finally see's a small clearing in the woods with tents...two tents...in a coal black with grey color...Shadow sees a pup...and begins to dive from the air...knowing how to save his friends...this is what he believes must be done...

Shadow's pov

"SILVEX YOU BASTARD!" Shadow screams as he runs into Silvex full force from the dive...Silvex then flies across the clearing into a tree...he takes a minute to get back up...Shadow then turns his attention to Shadex creeping up on him...Shadex then jumps...and claws at Shadow...Shadow uses his powers to send Shadex flying into the air...Shadex then gains control in midair...and shoots a bolt of dark energy towards Shadow...it hits Shadow causing him to fall to the ground...he then gets up...and Silvex and Shadex have disappeared... "well well...look who we have here...its out best friend Shadow..." says Shadex... "I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson in paw to paw tactics brother?" Says Silvex... "for once I couldn't agree more..." Shadex says...the both jump at Shadow...he dodges Shadex...but Silvex latches onto Shadow with his claws...Silvex then begins to sink his claws into Shadow's back...stabbing continuously... Shadow flips Silvex over his shoulder...and grabs him by the neck "Brother now!" screams Silvex...Shadow then turns to look...Shadex is glowing in a pure black cloud... charging at Shadow..."oh shit..." Shadow gets rammed...and goes flying across the clearing...feeling a sharp pain in his side...possibly a broken rib..."looks like he does bruise...lets try that again..." Shadex then tries the same thing again...Shadow uses his powers to cause another explosion...sending Shadex flying into Silvex knocking them both down Shadow then barks for his widow rifle..."RUFF...WIDOW RIFLE!" the gun comes out of Shadow's pup pack...he takes aim at Shadex...fires...Shadex uses his powers to catch the round in midair...and prepares to fire it back towards Shadow...Shadow then pushes a button on his rifle...labeled destruct..."you didn't think I'd forget about that now did you?" Shadow says with a grin..."what...the fu...?" Shadex then dissapears in a cloud of black smoke...out of the smoke...Silvex flies to Shadow with a blade of light on his paw...and stabs into Shadow's left shoulder... Shadow then wrestles Silvex as he tries to pierce his heart..."come...on Shadow!...you know ...this is your...END!" as the blade reaches his chest... Shadow kicks Silvex with his hind legs...Silvex goes flying... and at that time...Shadex is behind Shadow... getting ready for the kill...Shadex pounces...and pins Shadow to the ground..."well...you put up one hell of a fight you disfunctional piece of shit.." says Shadex as he Spits blood onto Shadow..."you really were a worthy adversary...to bad your little grey lab couldn't join you in your demise..." says Silvex..."you wont do shit to me!...im ten times the pup you bastards will ever be!" yells Shadow ..."oh...why don't you go cry to mommy about it...or perhaps daddy?...oh wait they're dead!" laughs Shadex...as they're laughing and planning on how to kill Shadow...they don't realize Chase in the distance...lining up a shot with his own widow rifle..."DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLES!" Chase fires a shot...it hits Silvex near the heart...Chase realizes it wasn't a kill shot...but it will have to do for now...he works the bolt...and puts another round in the chamber...he doesn't have time to fire another shot as Shadex is flying towards him...he dodges...and at that time...Chase's spy drone uses it's tazer on Shadex...making him fall to the ground...at that time Silvex has gotten up and is moving towards Shadow with a blade in paw...Chase sprints at full speed...right towards Silvex..."DON'T YOU DARE...DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" then...the most amazing thing happens...Chase begins to glow in the blood red color of Shadow's powers..Chase then leaps...flying ...he's flying!...he then tackles Silvex and kicks the knife away...standing on top of Silvex...with his eyes glowing bright red..."CHASE STOP!" Screams Silvex..."how do you know my name!...ANSWER ME!"...Chase growing impatient "remember the silver moon!" says Silvex... Chase calms down..."no...your only a dream...your not real..." ...".Chase I'm Silvex...that's Shadex..." says Silvex... Chase then looks and realizes they have wings...just like the dream..."no...how is this possible!"...Chase is begining to panic...not knowing how a pup of his dreams has entered the real world "CHASE...KILL HIM!" yells Shadow..."NO! HE'S INNOCENT!.." Chase yells back at Shadow...Shadow is currently not believing his ears..."WHY BROTHER...HE TRIED TO END ME!"..says Shadow... "Because I love him! He is the one from my dreams!"... says Chase... Shadow then realizes...the words his mother said..."a fire inside...is a fire in your life" it now makes sense ...he saw Chase in a cloud similar to his own powers..it was Chase over the door...not Shadow and did not want this evil fate for Chase "Chase...let me see..." Shadow struggles...but he finally gets up...and walks over to where Chase is standing on top of Silvex..."Move Chase..." ...Shadow then looks at Silvex... "you're the gatekeeper...?if that is so...why did you attack me...why did you try to kill my friends...and now follow us to adventure bay?"...Shadow questions Silvex..."it twas not I who issued the order..." Silvex says... "THEN WHO!" Shadow yells in Silvex's face. "It was one of your dear friends...Dusk...he revealed your location to Chaos...and now they've found you here...that is why we come...we come to set things right...to redeem ourselves...and help you in the coming battle...I wouldn't want anything to happen to Chase or Marshall.." Silvex stares intently into Shadow's eyes..."how do you know them...you've never met..." Says Shadow trying to catch Silvex in a lie...Silvex then sticks out a paw..."may I show you both?"...Shadow takes Silvex's paw...so does Chase...then they warp into another dimension... "this looks like our dimension...only were at the lookout...no difference..."..Says Shadow "if you would look closely...you're not the one laying with the pups...I am..."says Silvex...Shadow then takes a closer look...to reveal Silvex cuddling with Chase and Marshall..."how...this is from my dream...how am I here...and there? Says Chase.. "you have the powers that we do Chase...you can teleport between dimensions...I always knew this... but wondered when your powers would hold form" explains Silvex..."you were using your powers to switch dimensions while you were sleeping...I noticed once you appeared to act like you didn't know me..I realized this wasn't my sexy police pup..." Chase blushes at what Silvex said..."Marshall will be soo happy to know you're real!"... Chase says joyously.."Marshall sees me in these kind of dreams as well?! Says Silvex in a worried voice..."either you're powers are stronger than I imagined...or Marshall has the gift as well..." says Silvex "Silvex...are you saying..." "Yes...Chase and Marshall have the gift...are there others?...that you've...possibly...um...mated with?...they might also have been passed the gift... Silvex asks... Shadow begins to blush... "there's...Zuma...and um...Rocky..." Shadow lowers his head... Chase's jaw drops... then he says... "yeah brother...tap that sweet puppy ass.." Chase jokes... making Shadow blush bright red... "so there's...two?...I guess we both like to play pup pup boogie With an extra player?..." Silvex winks at Shadow...Shadow then realizes the 3 way joke... and hi-paws Silvex...they both laugh... "what?...I don't get it..." Chase says... "don't worry little bro...you'll know soon enough...haha" Shadow says.. "im sorry it had to come to this Shadow...with your old friend Dusk betraying you...I'll find a way to repay you..." says Silvex "no...if I had only investigated first...this wouldn't have happened i'm sorry for trying to kill you...when it was you who was right to fear my actions...let me get the rest of the pups...and we'll get fixed up...I'm sure there's a certain pup that will be more than happy to see your with us..."

3 hours later Dawn's pov

"My own fucking brother...you son of a bitch...I knew you were a shady motherfucker..." Dawn says in anger and kicks a rock..."I should have known...you were always leaving...you traitor ...why the fuck would you do this Dusk!...I should have known...too late now I guess". Dawn says as she can't help but feel it's her fault somehow... she walks over to Shadow...and sees him sleeping...with Zuma and Rocky...she then looks over...and sees Silvex sleeping with Marshall and Chase..."heh...guess there's love in the air..." she gives a weak laugh...she then walks towards Shadex...looking at his beautiful wings and jet black fur..."you're a pretty pup...I guess since Shade has Everest...I can have Shadex" She lays down by Shadex...as she lays down...Shadex lifts his wing ...and places it on top of Dawn...he knows she's there...and he's perfectly fine with that...Dawn then begins to think to herself..."mabey ...he likes me?... I guess I'll find out sooner or later..."...she then falls asleep by Shadex...with only a few hours til the sun is high in the sky...

Silvex's pov..

"Chase...Marshall wake up...I've got a surprise for you..." Says Silvex with a grin on his face "what Silvexy?" says Chase... "oh I don't know...what do you think my sexy police pup..." Chase knows exactly what he means Chase wakes Marshall up..."Marshall...it's time...my sexy fire pup" Marshall's head perks up at those words...they both get up and go into Chase's pup house with Silvex and close the door...the moans begin...

Shadow's pov

"Ha...how did I know..." laughs Shadow...knowing his brother is getting some tail ...he hears the moans...he shakes Zuma and Rocky... "wake up boys..." "What Shadow? Wewe sleeping.." says Zuma... "you hear that?...I can let you have some too..." Rocky and Zuma begin to listen ..."is that Chase...and Silvex and Mawshall? Says Zuma... Shadow nods..."you can have some of that too my Sexy pups." they all stand up...and walk to Shadow's pup house and close the door..."ready for a ruff ruff night boys?" says Shadow..."YEAH" Rocky and Zuma yell... ok then...Rocky you're up..."aww...well at least I get to watch!" says Zuma all too happy to get a preview of what is to come... Shadow then makes Rocky lay on his back...Shadow then begins to tickle Rocky..."hahaha STOP IT! Hahah...that tickles! Ahh Shadow!.." Rocky begins to get an erection...a little more than 8 inches...Shadow spots Rocky's erection...and opens his mouth...and begins to suck Rocky's knot...he tongues his knot...making him cringe..."ohhh Shadow!...lick it...I want it to get wet!" yells Rocky... Zuma laughs at him.. "Wocky I thought you didn't like watew? "Oh...right... haha.." Shadow continues to suck Rocky's dick..."oh Shadow...make me cum...I want to cum for you..." Rocky then pauses... and motions Shadow to turn around... "put your ass up Shadow!"... says Rocky... "sure thing my dirty little mix" Rocky then blushes... he then proceeds to mount Shadow...and inserts..."ohhh Rocky!...I love it...FUCK ME...FUCK ME HARDER!" Rocky complies and begins fuck Shadow as fast and hard as he possibly could..."Rocky...oh yes...yessss...YESSSS ROCKY!" "I'm close Shadow!" "Keep going Rocky! I've been a bad pup! FUCK ME HARD" Zuma at this time has a full erection and is loving every moment of it Rocky then thrusts in...and cums inside Shadow. "Oh Rocky...that was amazing...". "thanks Shadow...you we're pretty amazing too." Zuma then gets up and walks over... "my tuwn!" "That's right Zuma..." Shadow then begins to go to Zuma...Shadow is very big compared to Zuma...Shadow is considerably bigger than even Chase! Because he is part wolf... it looks weird for a large pup like Shadow to be mating with someone as small as Zuma "im gonna tear you apart Zuma..." right at that time loud music starts playing...the three get up and look out the door...they notice the music is coming from Chase's house..."better than hearing Marshall's girly moans" Rocky jokes...the song playing is Bobby Shmurda's Hot Nigga Shadow then yells "YO WHAT THE FUCK...ARE YOU FUCKING OR SELLING DRUGS!" joking at the song... the music then stops... and Chase and Silvex pop their heads out... "SORRY!...MARSHALL WONT STOP MOANING!"..."called it" says Rocky "HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yells Rubble...both groups laugh...and go back inside "ok now...Zuma lets do this..." Shadow gets Zuma on his back..."im going to get a little ruff" Shadow says as he rubs his claws on Zuma's face..."take me Shadow wape me good!" says Zuma playfully "Shadow Grabs Zuma on his sides...and sinks his claws in...drawing blood..."OHHHH SHADOW "...Shadow stares at Zuma...then lunges for the neck...biting Zuma playfully...making him bleed...making blood stain his fur.."OHHH YES... BITE ME HAWDEW!" says Zuma...Shadow then inserts his 12 inch dick in Zuma...making him gasp...like always...tearing Zuma's anal region a little...from the sheer size of Shadow's dick ..."are you ready my little pup?" Shadow says staring into Zuma's eyes.. "yes im weady...teaw my ass apawt!" Shadow then begins to thrust into Zuma...he sinks his claws into Zuma's back..."OOOHHH SHADOW FUCK ME HAWDEW! I WANT TO FEEL YOU CUM!' yells Zuma..."I'm close Zuma!"Shadow thrusts Zuma harder ...making his anal region tear a little more.."OWWW OH SHADOW...IT BUWNS AND FEELS SOOO GOOD!" sats Zuma just happy to be with his love...and to be mating..."I'M CUMMING ZUMA!" Shadow then cums inside of Zuma making his insides feel full...and warm...and sticky..."I love you Shadow!" "I love you too Zuma!" Shadow then pulls out of Zuma...and goes for his erect 7 inch dick...being the smallest of all the male pups dicks..but Shadow doesn't care because he loves Zuma for the way he is... Shadow lays on his back...and waits for Zuma to walk over...as he limps over from getting butt fucked by Shadow's enormous dick compared to his tiny pup body Zuma then gets on top...and prepares to have Shadow suck his dick "I want you to dwink and swallow evewy dwop that comes out. Shadow nods... Zuma then begins to muzzle Fuck Shadow... Rocky then to speed up the process. Begins to tongue Zuma's hole..."ohhhhh Wocky!...ohhh Shadow!.. keep going!.." Zuma getting more and more excited as they continue...Shadow then begins to squeeze Zuma's knot with his tongue...Zuma then sinks his claws into Shadow's side making him yelp...turning Zuma on even more..."WOCKY...SHADOW IM CLO...CLOS...OHH..."Zuma moans loudly then cums into Shadow's mouth...Rocky stops tonguing Zuma's hole..and Zuma grabs Shadow's head and forces him to keep sucking...and drinking his cum...still muzzle fucking him...once Zuma stops cumming...he pulls out of Shadow's mouth..."open youw mouth you whowe..."says Zuma...and he sees that Shadow swallowed all his cum.. "sowwy if I was too fowceful...but you suck dicks like a slut.." says Zuma making them all laugh..."I love you both. I could never let anything happen to you two! You are both soo cute...I love you!" says Shadow.. "we love you too Shadow!" they all kiss...and get ready to lay down...there's only a few hours til morning...the clock says 4:28AM... "I love you my pups...that was fun" Shadow then kisses them both on the forehead "you're both...the pups of my dreams" and they all then go to sleep...

 _ **There's the battle between Shadow and Silvex ,Shadex... Silvex and Shadex are now in the Paw Patrol! Ready to help fight the Chaos Insurgency!...Chase recognizing Silvex may have just saved everyone! Good thing Chase followed Shadow!...Now Dawn's twin brother Dusk is alive?! And he's the one who is causing all the problems!...it also seems Chase and Marshall are all too happy to have their "pup of their dreams" Silvex...and now Rocky, Shadow and Zuma are getting some tail from each other... what a cute couple...and does Dawn like Shadex? Please keep reading...it's far from over!**_

 _ **A/N I do not own Silvex or Shadex... they are oc's owned by SilverWolfandMagentaKitty ...in case you all don't already know...I'm misspelling Zuma's speech parts to represent his speech impediment (he cant say his r's ..ex. Wocky, Wydew, weally) all of you true paw patrol fans should already know also sorry for the gramatical errors ive noticed a few...ill fix them once story is completely done**_

 _ **just a fun fact...my fav pups.. From fav to least fav are Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest, Rubble My fav pairings are Zuma x Marshall , Chase x Marshall, Chase x Rocky... anyways... thank you SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for letting me use Silvex and Shadex...if anyone wants to use my oc's ask me first...I'd like to know what they're being used for before they're used I own Shadow, Shade, Dawn and Dusk**_


	9. the lover in anger part 1

_**In case my readers were wondering...I got the "black widow rifle" from mass effect 3 as the weaponry condenses when put away...it felt a proper fit to hook up with the pup packs...also Silvex seems to have fit in with Chase and Marshall just fine.. It would appear their dream came true and after the prior events ... will Shadow make it up to Silvex and Shadex considering he tried to kill them?...we continue with a free day for the pups...so they can think over what they are to do given their current situation... also thanks to everyone reading...I've gotten over 500 views and thanks to SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for doing a tie in with our stories everyone please read... Legend of the silver moon**_

Narrative

Shade, Shadex, Skye, Rubble and Dawn have come in for breakfast...the time is 7:30AM... it seems strange that the rest haven't gotten up for breakfast considering Ryder has made both ham and sausage for breakfast...

Ryder's pov

"Morning pups...um...is this all of you...?" asked Ryder a little worried... "yeah you're lucky you got us with circle fuck one and circle fuck two out there.." says Rubble still irritated from the night before... "what happened?...I didn't hear anything?" said Ryder... as the rest of the pups turned to stare at each other... "well since you missed it perhaps we can give you the AUDIO RUNDOWN!?... "Rubble getting angrier for no reason... "OH SILVEX OH CHASE...FUCK ME...they were at it all night! Then they tried playing music to cancel out Marshall's moaning...I thought Skye was in there!" Rubble explains to Ryder... "yeah...and I thought I heard Zuma crying...but then I heard Rocky and Shadow moaning...I really don't want to know what happened in there..." said Skye... "well pups...if you all want we can move Chase and Zuma's pup houses where Shadow and Shade's are? (Shadow and Shade's houses were a far enough distance away that the moans couldn't be heard through the walls)" "I don't see how that will help with Shadow...he keeps switching between his pup house and Zuma's..." said Skye still tired... "ok...Zuma, Chase and Shadow's houses are going in the field...if they can't keep quiet" "thanks Ryder"...Says Skye ...at right about that time...Silvex, Chase and Marshall walk in...with very messed up fur from the night before..."well well...look at the love birds.. Did you all have fun?..." says Skye in a sarcastic voice...time is 8:00AM... "HOW ABOUT I KEEP YOU ALL UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT!" yells Rubble...he gets pissed off then flips his dog dish..."AHHHHH FUCK MY LIFE...I'M GOING TO BED...he flips off Silvex and his mates and walks towards the door...running into Shadow, Rocky and Zuma on his way to his pup house...he Shoves Zuma into the wall as he's the first to walk by...Shadow notices and growls at Rubble...Rubble then backs off ...as he gets near his pup house...Shadow decides to get him back for shoving Zuma...Shadow sees a pool they set up not all that long ago...he activates his powers and lifts Rubble in the air...and throws him into the pool..."AHHHH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!...SHADOW I'M GONNA PISS ON YOUR BED YOU DIRTY MUTT!...shadow then runs up to Rocky and Zuma...waiting at the door... they then walk in together...Rubble still yelling...as Ryder and the rest see what happened to Zuma from the night before...(the blood and claw marks...also the limping from Shadow getting rough)..."oh my god...ZUMA!...are you ok!? Says Skye concerned..."what happened buddy? You look like you got beat up..." says Ryder... "we had fun dudes..." Zuma said as he was barely awake...still tired.. "who did this?" Ryder questioned... Rocky pointed at Shadow... "oh thanks...sell me out Rocky..."says Shadow... "WHAT! You're the one who did it!" said Rocky "SHADOW...HERE NOW!" Ryder said angrily...taking Shadow in the other room..."you need to cut this shit out...you're hurting Zuma!...look at him!" Ryder said...as Shadow gave a look at Zuma...kinda feeling bad about doing what he did..."you either need to stop doing that or leave him alone!...you're older than him...why aren't you happy with Rocky?...don't you think one is enough?" Ryder says making Shadow tear up... "RYDER...I LOVE ZUMA!...I'M ONLY PLAYING!" Shadow practically yelling because he crying so much "you need to stop Shadow...your gonna hurt him really bad one of these days...he can't even walk straight...I think I can imagine why..." Ryder continues to scold Shadow..."BUT RYDER!...YOU SAID YOU APPROVED ANY RELATIONSHIP WE WANTED TO HAVE! AND I CHOSE ZUMA BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Shadow still crying..." DAMNIT SHADOW...you either stop with Zuma...or you are outta here...I can't believe what you're doing...you know its wrong ...now you're going to apologize to Zuma...and go eat in your pup house..."BUT..." BUT NOTHING SHADOW!...NOW!..." Ryder has clearly won...and Shadow Runs out crying... the rest of the pups look at Ryder... "RYDER...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!..." says Chase pissed off...showing his protective side for his brother..." I told him he needs to calm down with Zuma...or he's getting kicked out of the Paw Patrol..." The rest of the pups start talking...in low mumbles during Chase and Ryder's argument..."RYDER THAT'S BULLSHIT...HE LOVES ZUMA!..."yells Chase... "and I love him too!" yells Zuma.. "I don't care...either he stops or he's gone." "Ryder...if he leaves...and he leaves because of you...we WILL have a problem...you have til sundown to rethink this...if you don't me and the pups are leaving..." Shadow motions towards Zuma, Rocky, Silvex, Shade, Dawn and Marshall "THAT'S BULLSHIT RYDER! Yells Shade... "YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE" yells Marshall "that's messed up" says Rocky... "I'M LOOKING OUT FOR ZUMA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT...ARE YOU ALL FUCKING BLIND LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ZUMA!"...yells Ryder at the pups..."pups...lets go...I don't think this is a pup friendly place anymore..." says Chase... all the pups except for Skye get up...and take their food outside to eat... "what am I doing wrong Skye?...I'm only looking out for Zuma...most of them have been given up by their parents...or their parents are dead...I only want to be a father they've never had." says Ryder as he sits down... "have you ever considered that Zuma likes being clawed or bitten?...Marshall does...not as much as Zuma though..." says Skye "what are you talking about...Marshall doesn't have bite marks?" says Ryder...thinking Skye is mistaken... Ryder then calls Marshall on his pup pad..."Marshall come here please...I want to see something"

"oh you mean you want to see my paw hitting you across the face?" says Marshall angry with Ryder on what happened "Marshall...just come here...don't clean the bites..." says Skye "ok Skye" Marshall then goes to the lookout...to show Ryder the bites Chase has given him "Marshall... has Chase been doing this?" asks Ryder not believing what he is seeing "yeah Ryder...we didn't let you find out because we new you would yell at us...and now you're kicking Shadow out... for loving Zuma... that's why we're leaving... if you can't accept their love... then that means you can't accept Chase, Silvex and I ...now we can't find Shadow, Chase, Zuma, Shadex or Silvex" says Marshall "what! They're gone!" yells Ryder not knowing that they ran off... "yeah...and we don't know where they went...we already looked all over!"... "hmmm I think I know..." Ryder said remembering a talk that he and Shadow had

alternate reality...Shadow's pov...

"Why...why can't I have him...he loves me...I love him...and now Ryder forbids it...WHY! MUST THIS HAPPEN!" Shadows powers flare up...and he unleashes them on a nearby ghost figure of Ryder he imagined...the ghost dummy explodes..."you deserve it...but I won't...I'm not here to cause problems...only solve them" Shadow says as he continues to cry...letting his rage out...he looks into a puddle on the ground...and sees...himself...but only different...angrier..."is the hellhound..my destiny?...am I to be the evil one?..." Shadow slaps his paw on the puddle... "UGLY!...NO ONE LOVES YOU!". he hears in his conscience...he continues his anger...taking it out on the large trees surrounding him

Alternate reality... Zuma's pov...

..."hello?"..."Wocky?...Shadow?...anyone?...Zuma seems alone...he's on top the cliffs overlooking the forest of souls...he takes a walk...exploring his new surrounding...never having been here before...as Shadow let out a gold colored explosion when they got near him... its unknown if they're in the afterlife...dreaming...or whatever happened...wherever Zuma is...he will find his love..."I'm not going to listen to Wyder...I love you as much as you do me...we'we in this togethew...till death due us pawt...wight?...Zuma continues...he see's something...red...red light...ghostly light...he knows what is emitting it...he sprints towards it...he notices...a large dog is in full rage...he has never seen a dog like this before..."what is that...I feel...like I know...who he is..." the hellhound in the distance...Zuma just stares at the dog...destroying the forest...setting it ablaze...flames emitting from it's mane and three tails blood dripping from it's mouth... jet black fur...he is in awe...he feels a compassion...for the creature...but yet an intense hate coming from it...he is afraid yet...he stays and watches...at that time Chase walks up to Zuma..."scary isn't he?...yet so beautiful...I wish he wouldn't get so mad...it's gonna kill him one of these days..." What awe you talking about Chase?." asks Zuma not knowing what Chase is talking about... "that's Shadow... only a lot angrier...we better wait...for him to calm down...it shouldn't be long...it seems like its been hours already"...chase says surprising Zuma "what do you mean?" "I've been up for hours...I think...there's no telling time...could be seconds...minutes...hours...days..."Chase says "you mean?..." "Yes...we might be here a while..."... Zuma whines at the grim news...and lays on the cliff...watching the hellhound... the one he knew inside...was the one he fell in love with.

 _ **Im cutting this short...I'm doing a two part...so I can give SilverWolf a chance to do a chapter on Silvex's time in the new part of the dreamscape he has never seen before..as Shadow's Dreamscape and Silvex's/ Shadex's are different...im also sorry if I bored anyone with the large chapter 8 I'll try to avoid huge chapters and mabey make them 2 parts...unless my viewers don't mind...ok now...**_

 _ **What's up with Ryder?... why is he now upset with Shadow x Zuma ...mabey Ryder needs to be a true friend instead of a father to the pups...they're smart enough to make their own decisions .. Mabey he should chill a bit...and how will he apologize to Shadow...when he finds him...why has Shadow transformed? What is wrong with him? How did Chase know that was Shadow?. Where are Silvex and Shadex?...all your answers are going to be answered in chapter 24 of legend of the silver moon by SilverWolfandMagentaKitty... and Chapter 9. The lover in anger..part 2 of the love dilemma or the coming storm...send some reviews! Tell me all what you think!...tbh this isn't where I was gonna take this chapter...but when I got into it... it just worked so yeah...great ideas on the fly...please enjoy**_


	10. the lover in anger part 2

_**This story has over 800 views and is now on its 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **entry... I think that's a milestone for me...and SilverWolfandMagentaKitty has done an amazing job as a co write for his oc's Silvex and Shadex so far...I will defiantly consider him for future co write stories.. And if anyone wants to know...I am writing Shadow...as if I were a pup...his actions are how I would play it out...I write the situations and I make my choice how to play the situation...Shadow=myself...I should just...get on with it now...you all get what I mean**_

 _ **Will Chase and Zuma ever figure out how to save Shadow?...where are the rest of the pups?...will they ever get out of the Dreamscape!?...lets find out...we meet up with the pups..**_

Narrative

we meet up with Zuma and Chase __still watching Shadow...in his hellhound form...although since some time has passed 4 smaller hellhounds have made their way to where Shadow is...even they're too big to battle...as Shadow is 10 feet tall on all fours and weighs 15 thousand pounds...and the smaller hellhounds are 6 foot on all fours...it seems hopeless...

Zuma's pov

..."why...he deserves bettew...he nevew did anything to deserve this...how...HOW CAN I GO ON LIKE THIS!" Zuma goes from a whisper to a yell...Chase comes over...and realizes Zuma's been crying...his eyes are bloodshot red...and his fur is soaked from tears... "Zuma...you're not alone...I miss my brother...it pains me to see him like this...it pains me like a thousand knives piercing my heart...look...I found this earlier and I figured you should have it..." Chase then digs up a small spot near Zuma...and hands him a collar...with an unmistakable pup tag on it...Shadow's pup tag...Zuma then begins to cry again..." CHASE...NOOO... I WANT HIM BACK... THE WAY HE WAS!" "Zuma...I'm sorry...it's been probably 5 hours now...and nothing...we've lost..." "You haven't lost shit..." Shadex yells as him and Silvex jump over the small hill behind Chase and Zuma..."OH MY GOD...YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Chase says as he runs up to Silvex...and begins licking him "with Cerberus...he says there's a way to fix this...but..." Says Silvex with a nervous look on his face.. "but...what?.." Chase says "TELL ME OR IM GOING TO FUCKING MAIM YOU DUDE!" Zuma says as he tackles Silvex ...Silvex becomes angered but realizes Zuma's been crying...Zuma is just worried about his love...just as he would be if something happened to Chase or Marshall.. "Cerberus says...he must be killed by his love or a family member...you are the only two here that Qualify..." Zuma's jaw drops... he hops off of Silvex and runs over to the cliff... "Zuma...are you ok?" asks Silvex.. "NO I'M NOT OK!. THIS HAPPENS TO HIM AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL MY LOVE!? DO YOU THINK I"M GOING TO HURT HIM!...I WISH THAT WAS CHASE SO WE WOULD KILL HIM! AND YOU WOULD FEEL THE PAIN I DO!" Zuma yells in Silvex's face...as he is very frustrated "dude...im kicking your puppy dog ass when this is over..." Chase says in a *I'm over this shit already* kinda tone "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? CHASE FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!...AND SILVEX...THIS WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAPPENING IF YOU HADN'T COME THIS IS YOUW FAULT! FUCK YOU ALL!" Zuma runs off a short distance away...still visible...he sits near a tree and lightly bangs his head off of it repededly...

Shadex's pov...

"Well...another conflict solved?.." Shadex says sarcasticly.. "Shut up Shadex..." "Hey I'm just saying...hes a little pissed or irritated...I don't know...he's a pissy little mutt sometimes.." "Shadex...seriously Shut up..." "Fine...when he kills you in your sleep ill be the first to say you deserved it".. Shadex says.. They didnt realize Chase had his widow rifle out and was attempting to shoot Shadow in the heart..."aannnnnd..." Chase says as he gets ready to shoot... "CHASE NO!..." Silvex Tackles Chase "ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF MORE!?" Silvex says "what? Im doing what I'm supposed to..." Chase says not knowing what he did wrong... "see that shining off of him?...hellhound scale armor...nothing short of an atomic bomb could Pierce that...but...a pup of heaven or hell should be able to Claw through it." says Silvex... "what are you getting at?..." asks Chase. "Well...if his powers passed through sex...like we thought...well Zuma should be..." "A hellhound? Or a pup of hell?" Chase asks again still not getting what this has to do with anything. "EXACTLY!...we just need to piss off Zuma...and get him to fight Shadow" "Silvex...that is the DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" says Shadex "I know...I should think a little more...this is a desperate situation.."..

"yeah...what you're suggesting will leave us with two hellhounds ..." Shadex says... "Try this..." "Through dark of night..the beasts arise...to serve the king...the king of them all...the one they call the KER...the one named as a hound of hell...the three heads see them all...but in this.. My time of need.. Shall the king bow...to the one in need!" Shadex chants as a portal opens... and out pops Cerberus... "you need to forget that shit...if you call me to another house party with that I'm kicking your ass Shadex" says Cerberus ... "hey...it's what I do" says Shadex in an innocent voice...Cerberus just growls... "who is that?" Cerberus asks pointing at Zuma.. "Shadow's love..." answers Silvex "THAT PATHETIC LITTLE TOY!? Haha...I bet that pathetic little pup still isn't house trained..." Cerberus laughs... knowing Zuma can hear. "I bet Shadow uses him as his little fuck toy...and nothing else...where's the brother? He must surely be far more capable of..." Cerberus is cut off...Zuma has run over...and tackled him to the ground...but this isn't the normal Zuma...something darker...his powers have taken shape...red like Shadow...but that's not the part to be shocked about...it's the hellhound now standing over Cerberus..."IF YOU DARE TALK OF ME IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN... I WILL CUT YOUR TAILS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU...YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY DICK...SHADOW IS MINE AS I AM HIS YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO HIM...NOW I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY.." Zuma said in a dark demented hellhound voice... as it is surprising that Zuma managed to tackle Cerberus as he stands eighteen feet tall on all fours and weighs well over 25 thousand pounds as Zuma is a Similar to Shadow's hellhound size at 8.5 feet tall on all fours...around 8 thousand pounds...he is protected by an armor that appears to be fashioned of bone and blade shards and spiked points all over his paw, leg and head area for battle...eyes amber still sharp teeth and sharper fangs showing he is a different style of hellhound...Zuma's mane fire is Blue where as Shadow's is red.. Zuma is now a jet black color ears perked up like a Shepard instead of his normal lab ears..."Zuma...how did you..." Chase says... "when you love someone enough... you can do things that seemed impossible..." Zuma says... "he is ready...this is what we needed...a pup willing to fight for love...he won't fail with brother by his side...Shadow will be cleansed... _ **paradisio restituit et inferos tumm sustentare causaris tui non deficient (Paradise and underworld support your cause...you shall not fail)"**_ says Cerberus to Zuma. " _ **Gratias Cerberus. Et in tempore necessitatis illius amoris consilium deficiere( thank you Cerberus. I never planned to fail my love in his time of need)**_ " says Zuma back to Cerberus " _ **Quando ipsi loquantur latin?(when did they start speaking latin?)**_ " asks Silvex to Shadex " _ **Bendictus. Im 'usitas ebrio frigus efferico contingit(I don't know. I'm usually drunk when the cool stuff happens)**_ " Shadex says as Silvex face-paws at his comment "well we better get this over with...he's only getting stro..." Silvex is interrupted as a hellhound and Shade jump through a portal that just opened up...Shade looks different...he is an undead pup so he appears a a partially deformed...part of face missing and skull showing...rib cage visible insides still there all open holes covered by a transparent white energy "oh great its fucking raining hellhounds and..ugh what the fuck happened to you?" asks Silvex "I'm the undead pup remember?" says Shade "yeah...I wish I hadn't seen that" says Silvex a little grossed out as he still isn't comfortable with the bestial realm of hell..."how did you both get here? And where are the rest?..." says Shadex...as the others begin to come through the portal... "great...the whole gang is here... "what is this place?" asks Marshall "Hell...Shadow's realm of the bestial world".explains Silvex "and who are they?" ... "that's Cerberus...and the other one is Zuma" says Silvex " oh... hey Zuma...WAIT WHAAAAAAA!?" Marshall says shocked on Zuma's appearance..."I thought only Rocky could do that!?" says Marshall "WAIT THAT'S ROCKY!?" says Silvex and Shadex... amazed how rocky could transform at will...and in the mortal world where it is most difficult... Rocky is smaller only standing at 7 feet on all fours.. Like the ones by Shadow... he only weighs around 5 thousand pounds as the hellhound muscles are far stronger than mortal ones...being stronger than any know material on earth and their armors being even more so... Rocky is yet another different breed of hellhound... his spine is spiked to the top of his head being smaller spikes... to his back being larger...gown to his tail that gets smaller again... with a spike ball on his tail his armor is a Fiery red color with a white anarchy symbol on the chest his fur color is grey with secondary as black ..like a hellhound mix of some sort... "ok...Chase you can transform right?... "asks Silvex "yeah...one sec" Chase then transforms...almost as large as Shadow... 9.5 feet and 14 thousand pounds ...identical to Shadow but barely shorter and lighter "I swear if you fucking step on my paw..." says Shadex realizing there's 3 monestrous pups around him "yeah yeah...I know." says Chase...at that time the only person missing comes through...Ryder... "Ryder...you see what you've caused?...Shadow is out of control and look at how your pups have to prepare to fight their own...you are the poster child of fuck ups...you caused this battle which is unnecessary ..." says Silvex "I know...that's why I've come to put this right...". says Ryder... "you better have Ryder...or this will be for nothing" says Silvex... not realizing Shadow heard them in the distance...as his hellhound hearing is very sensitive...he heard Ryder's name... "RYDER! YOU SHALL DIE!" Shadow roars from a distance..."Marshall and rubble get your vehicles...if this doesn't succeed we'll have to get him out of here...Shadow must fall wether it cures him or teleports him...lets hope to get out alive" says Silvex..."go hellhounds...save him"...Chase, Rocky and Zuma hop down from the cliffs and prepare for the biggest battle of their lives yet

THE BATTLE...MIXED POV...and Shadow pov

"Chase! Move!" Zuma says as Shadow lunges towards Chase...running into him ...not a clean hit...but enough to knock him over...Zuma runs towards Shadow.. But is attacked yet again by the pack of 4 smaller hellhounds..."GET OFF OF ME!...ROCKY HELP!" says Zuma as Rocky runs and hits the hellhounds with his spiked tail..."they all get a second to rest... "we haven't even dented his armor...or scratched him...what are we to do?" says Rocky... "I don't know...we've been at it for 2 hours now...and nothing...I'm tiring out...Lets try again" says Chase as they all sprint towards Shadow

meanwhile on the cliffs

"He is truly a fearsome opponent... even for my standards...they might die trying to kill him..." says Cerberus "how can this be done?...he must have some weakness..."asks Silvex.. "the only hellhound weakness is the Heart...and it is protected by a casing harder than Shadow's armor...this battle may take days...and end with some dead...I know one thing... those hellhounds gotta go before anything...they're stalling...so Shadow can gaurd his flanks"says Cerberus... "CHASE LAND ON HIS BACK!...ROCKY HIT HIM WITH YOUR TAIL!" yells Cerberus to the three in the field ...they succeed...one hellhound's back is broken from Rocky's tail spikes...and Chase rips out the hellhound's throat... "oooh...that was nice" says Shadex... "I can't believe you get a kick out of this..." says Silvex "and you don't?" add Cerberus "this is the best battle I've seen in ages!"..."OH DID YOU SEE THAT!?" yells Marshall as Zuma just jumped sideways and kicked another hellhound with all fours and used his powers to create a wall to make the hellhound's head smash against...crushing it's skull...but two more join the fight... "let's even this out a little...SHADE...get the hounds out of the picture..." says Cerberus... "I thought you'd never ask" Shade then jumps off the cliff to get to the battlefield. With a small army of 20 or so undead pups behind him "so is this a realm of power?" "Yes...to any pup who sets to server the darkness... "so am I stronger?" asks Silvex... "you are not...as you fight for what is right...but on the other hand Shadex is as he is a pup of the night but nowhere near strong enough to take on hellhounds in their own realm...Shade is even at risk...but he isn't fighting Shadow...only the minions..." Cerberus looks down and sees that Shade has taken out 3 of the 4 hellhounds and is working on the last. At that time though they see Shadow bite into Rocky's armor...making a loud sound...like a heavy chain snapping...a white energy emits from Shadow's mouth and as he rips away...Rocky's armor comes with it "that isn't good..." says Silvex then Shadow claws at Rocky...making blood rush from his side and he finishes by putting his paws against Rocky...and uses his powers to create an explosion that sends rocky flying...over the hill behind the cliffs..."oh my...one down...his injuries are survivable though...get your med pup to help him..." says Cerberus..."MARSHALL! GO NOW!" yells Silvex motioning Marshall to go check on Rocky...

Back on the battlefield

"WOCKY NO!" yells Zuma... "FOCUS ZUMA!" yells Chase as he Runs for Shadow...Shadow jumps in the air...Chase slides on his belly...then jumps when Shadow is over him...it makes Shadow land on his back... and Chase runs to him...and extends his claws...and pierces Shadow's Chest...he then realizes he got through when Shadow lets out a painful howl..he then runs his claws through his armor...splitting it...causing blood to come out... "ZUMA I GOT HIM!" Chase yells as he looks down at Shadow...Shadow then releases a Breath of fire...Burning Chase...Chase quickly gets it out...but realizes Shadow is up and running..."ZUMA HELP!" too late...Shadow hits him full speed...Chase flies across the field and lands about 100 feet away...Shadow still running...Chase realizes he is about to face the beast rushing him...and realizes he might not survive Shadow Runs to Chase and begins to Claw him...piercing his armor...and making Chase scream in fear...he then extends his claws...and jumps in the air...using all four paws to pierce Chase ...he backs off...lets Chase get up...Chase is bleeding badly...then Shadow runs at Chase...Chase braces for impact...but that was not the plan...Shadow takes a bite out of Chase...making blood spray everywhere...Chase falls to the ground..as Shadow prepares to kill Chase...Silvex, Shadex and Cerberus use their powers to shield Chase from the death blow from their position on the cliff and Marshall's truck to fire artillery to draw Shadow away from Chase...Zuma is the last one standing...Shadow is 30 or so feet away...he turns and looks at Zuma...with a strange look in his eye...not the vicious hellhound...but the look of the Shadow he knew... "Shadow..." Zuma says... "Zuma...help...me" he hears Shadow say... but that eye lock with the true Shadow ended and the hellhound was back and racing for Zuma.. Zuma prepared for this...he raced towards Shadow...his powers flared ...surrounded in a bright red. haze... Shadow did the same... they collided in midair causing an explosion...sending them back to their original positions...Shadow starts running for him again...and Zuma saw...where Chase pierced his armor...a blood flow from his chest...Shadow jumped high in the air...and Zuma used his power to make a hellfire blade emit from his paws... "GIVE YOUR SOUL TO ME...FOR ETERNITY...RELEASE YOUR LIFE TO BEGIN ANOTHER TIME...END YOUR GRIEF WITH ME...THERE'S ANOTHER WAY...TAKE YOUR PLACE INSIDE THE FIRE WITH ME!" Zuma yells as he jumps...they collide midair again...this time Zuma hits the spot...all falls silent...as they both hit the ground...Zuma on top...Shade and his army...and the rest of the hellhound minions stop and look...the rest of the group on the cliff are shocked...to see such an amazing battle end..."THAT DID IT...HE'S DOWN AND OUT..." says Cerberus with a shocked and amazed tone...they all jump down and run to Zuma and Shadow... Zuma is crying... "Shadow...wake up...Shadow..." he begins to shake Shadow with his paw...realizing nothing is happening...the rest of the pups run up...except Marshall who is Checking on Chase as Rocky has been taken care of and is still on the cliff...Zuma then transforms to his normal pup form... "Shadow...please I love you! Come on!...wake up!.."..says Zuma...Shadow then begins to glow...and shrink back to his normal pup self... Cerberus comments... "clean hit kid...you're one hell of a fighter." "But at what cost...I had to huwt him...I never want this to happen again...how could we let such a fire consume us?" says Zuma "the fires of violence consume us all kid...it's a matter of wether you can control it or not...he let it slip...and almost ended his life...yet you three stepped up against impossible odds...and saved him...even though it meant you all could have died...yet you still chose to save your friend...that takes courage...courage that I myself in your position... wouldn't have had...kid...you are truly worthy of the title of the king of beasts...how would you like to command the bestial realm of hell?" Cerberus asks... "although I appweciate youw offew...I wefuse...I could not continue life without Shadow...or Wocky...I love them both fow a weason...and to be without them is fow my life to be wowthless" says Zuma with pride "why couldn't that hellhound form have fixed his impediment for good?" whispered Shadex to Silvex...who thought it was rather rude...so he pushed Shadex down the small hill near them... "noble of you ...I respect that...you will always have a friend here...you and all of the Paw Patrol..." "Thanks Cewbewus" "now...go ...rest all of you...and remember what as caused this...and never to repeat it again...you are all noble...to attempt to save Shadow... You are all hero's in my eyes...to fight the hellhounds.(he looks at Shade)...to admit you're wrong... (he looks at Ryder) and to battle the beast and survive...(he looks ar Chase, then Zuma, then Rocky)... all of you are great...I respect you all...do good in your realm..I'll be here if you need me..."says Cerberus... Chase and Rocky are in they're normal pup forms...both patched up by Marshall...and may take some time to heal...mabey a little less with Silvex and Shadex's help...but they all leave the realm of hell...back to their beautiful lookout in adventure bay..."it's good to be home..."says Ryder "yes it is...but we still have another problem waiting...and Chaos doesn't wait...they'll strike when ready...and were in the worst possible position as of now...lets hope for the best..." says Silvex... they all then go to their pup houses after they put Chase and Rocky in the medical room of the lookout... and they all though about what just happened... Rubble then walks out of his pup house... as he was asleep the whole time... "what did I miss?" Rubble says... you missed a lot...a lot indeed...

 _ **This chapter was awesome...I loved writing this...I know it's a huge chapter...but soooo worth it...I love how I made Zuma Defeat Shadow...and save him...I can't believe that 3 of them are hellhounds! I guess the mating sessions from before did transfer some abilities...I bet when Shadow heals he'll get more than enough love from Rocky and Zuma... to last a lifetime...till next time...**_

 _ **Ruff Ruff... ilovezuma out**_

what Zuma was yelling was from Disturbed- inside the fire


	11. The Lie

_**Shadow has been saved...Zuma killed the hellhound form...returning him to normal...now they all can get back to their real problem...the Chaos insurgency...what will happen?**_

 _ **1 Week after last chapters events...**_

We see Shadow, Rocky and Zuma all walking out of Zuma's pup house...Zuma partially roughed up as usual...now that Ryder has confidence that Shadow won't seriously harm Zuma in the process of mating...they are approached by Dawn... which seems worried about something...possibly also nervous

Zuma's Pov

*wow that was amazing...I didn't know Wocky came so much...he also gets sooo warm... and sweaty. I don't need any help getting in him...I love it!.* Zuma thinks to himself as he looks at his own ass...remembering what just happened...inside his pup house *and wow...Shadow...what isn't thewe to love about him...he just is so big...I love it!...how his bone feels inside me...how he leaves a taste in my mouth...mmmm...just...he takes my bweath away!...I can't wait til next time!...he said he'd use his shapeshifting to tuwn into a tiny pup!...oh I will love fucking a smaller Shadow...* Zuma licks his lips...still tasting Shadow's cum in his mouth...and feeling full from how much of it is in his stomach..*...at that time Dawn approaches Shadow... "um...we need to talk..." Dawn says.. "can't this wait...these two got a little ruff..." as he said that he turned around and winked at Zuma and Rocky... making them both blush.. "Shadow now...I need to tell you something...very important..." Dawn says with a stern look on her face... "Ok guys...I had fun...love you both...but I gotta go... love you Zoomy... love you Wocky" Shadow says as he gives them each a kiss on the cheek and goes with Dawn *shadow has given me the little pet name...it makes me howny evewy time he calls me that and he calls Wocky that like I do...well because he loves me... and I think it's cute when he talks like me...hehe*... "what do you wanna do Wocky?..." Zuma asks.. "lets go find Chase and Marshall... I'm sure they want to share how much better Silvex is in the pup house than Shadow is.." The two laugh and go to find Chase and Marshall...

Shadow's pov...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PUP!?" Shadow yells...luckily no one was around as his loves had just left... "remember back then...when we were messing around... you um...kinda got me pregnant...and I um...had 3... three in the litter"... Dawn says... "YOU MEAN I HAVE THREE PUPS!?...WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"...Shadow says extremely shocked... "WE MATED ONCE AND YOU GOT PREGNANT!?".. "I figured you wouldn't care...since you have Zuma and Rocky..." Dawn said as a tear rolled down her face... "Dawn...no...look...they're my pups too...I love them...but I never said I didn't love you... it's just...we hadn't spoken in so long...I didn't know...I love you...you're like a sister to me... but...I've asked Zuma and Rocky...to um...marry me...I can't just back out...that would break their hearts...you should understand..." Shadow said.. "you mean I don't get the fact you cheated on me..." "Dawn...you're not gonna play that game when we clearly both know...THAT I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!...WE HAD PUPS!...now...I think you know..that I understand I need to help out with them...but you're not just gonna blame me for this... you were the one that thought of it ...besides we were young pups...we probably weren't thinking about HAVING pups at the time...anyways I gotta go...Silvex wanted to talk..." Shadow said as he began to walk off...Dawn figured that she let it go...she wasn't getting him back...but then she decided...to put a little plan in place...she would hurt him ...she would get him where it would hurt the most...right in his heart..."you do this to me...I'll get you back Shadow...I won't be the only one all alone" Dawn said...as she began to laugh

10 minutes later in the pup park.. Dawn's pov

"Zuma...can I tell you something...it's about Shadow..." Dawn says. "Suwe Dawn" ...they walk over by the bushes... "Zuma...Shadow told me something...something well...it might hurt to hear this...but he figured it would hurt less if you didn't hear it from him..." Dawn said.. As Zuma gave her a puzzled look... "he said...that he feels your too young...he doesn't want to go through with marrying you...and he never did like Rocky...only you...he used you...I'm sorry Zuma...I'm here if you need me..." Zuma heard the grim news...and immediately began to cry..."what...no...no not Shadow...I love him!...why!...why would he do this!...I FEEL SO FUCKING STUPID!...I FELL FOR IT...I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TWUE...I'M A STUPID FUCKING PUP...I DON'T DESEWVE ANYONE...BECAUSE I'M SO FUCKING DUMB! I SAVED THAT FUCKEW! AND THIS IS HOW HE WEPAYS ME? FUCK HIM!.HE WON'T SEE ME EVEW AGAIN!..." Zuma then began to run off crying...thinking his love abandoned him... "ROCKY...SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ZUMA!" Dawn yells as Rocky begins to come over..."what did you say to him!" Rocky furious... "don't yell at me...Shadow is the one that told me to tell him..." "TELL HIM WHAT!?..." "Shadow is calling off the wedding...and he only used Zuma." said Dawn..."ugh...THAT ASSHOLE!...HE PROBABLY PLAYED ME TOO!." Rocky growled...and set off to find Zuma...

10 minutes later...

*why would he do this...he said he loved us...then he played us...just to leave us?...GRRRRRR" Rocky growls... but then he stumbles across where Zuma is...he went to the woods near the lookout...He is holding his wrist... "Zuma...are you ok?..." Rocky asks as Zuma turns around...moving his paw from his wrist...he has cut marks ...and blood running down his paw...Rocky sees a knife near Zuma.. "why Wocky...why would he do it...we loved him..." Zuma barely able to speak...as he appears choked as his vocal chords are strained from crying...Zuma is feeling the most pain he's ever felt in his life...now he knows how Marshall felt when he had attempted to take his life...he understands completely... "I don't desewve to live...no one will love me...Shadow proved that...he used me...and you..." "ZUMA NO ..." Rocky then runs to the lookout...

Shadow's pov.

"So we know the base is near foggy bottom...but are we ready to take it out?.." said Silvex.. "I know we'll be ready...we have the best damn team of pups and noting can stop us!" Shadow says with pride... "good then we have it set?...in 3 days we strike" says Silvex then...the elevator comes up to the top of the lookout... "SHADOW YOU COCKSUCKER!...HOW DARE YOU USE US!" Rocky yells as he runs and Tackles Shadow.. "Rocky what's wrong!? Shadow says not knowing what the hell is going on "DON'T PLAY STUPID...YOU SURE TRIED TO WITH US!...NOW ZUMA IS CUTTING HIS WRISTS!...I'M GLAD DAWN REVEALED YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE YOU UNFAITHFUL FUCKER!" Rocky continues to hit Shadow...with an unusual amount of strength... a strength powered by rage "um...Silvex...do something?." Shadex said to Silvex ...as Silvex was watching intently as Rocky continued to beat Shadow...and blood began to come out of his nose... a strange feeling of pleasure came over Silvex from watching... "SILVEX DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Shadex yelled.. "What!?... oh yeah...right.." Silvex used his powers to separate the two... "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"yelled Silvex "HE DUMPED ZUMA AND I ON OUR WEDDING DAY!...NOW ZUMA IS CUTTING HIMSELF!"...Rocky yelled "wait you 3 are engaged?".. Silvex asked as he had no clue...*I wish Chase and Marshall would marry me...I love that idea...being with them forever...me being theirs and them being mine?...I get horny just thinking about the idea* Silvex though to himself as the idea started making him stiff *um...no not now ...no stay down...um...let me think...uh...oh a nice juicy bone!...WAIT NO! THAT'S MAKING IT WORSE!* Silvex just decided to sit with his front paws covering his erection "you guys love each other...even I know Shadow wouldn't dare leave you two...as him an I talk about our fantasies often." Silvex said...making Rocky and Shadow both blush and look at each other... "Rocky...why would you think that...I wanted you to come join Zuma and I.. Because I felt bad...and knew you were a sweet pup that also deserved love...that's why I wanted to be with you...that's why I let you join what is now our love triangle...and how can I keep the triangle without one side?..." Shadow said sincerely ...knowing Rocky would realize that Dawn told a lie... "oh Shadow...I'm so sorry!"...Rocky said as he began to tear up realizing he let something that was obviously a lie slip past him..." I knew you loves us... I just didn't know what to think if I'd lose you!" Rocky begins to cry on Shadow's shoulder.. "aww.. You two ...it brings a tear to my eye...to see you together...and know you guys are together through it all..." Silvex said... "TILL DEATH DUE US PART!" Shadow and Rocky yell together "Um...aren't you two forgetting someone?" Shadex said interrupting their happy moment "ZUMA!" they both yelled and began to run outside To find him.

A short run later

"ZUMA DON'T DO IT!..." Rocky yelled as he ran around the corner...but...it was too late... they spot Zuma's body laying near a tree...blood on the grass...and the Chocolate lab that they all came to know and love...was dead..."ZUMA!...NOOO...WHY...I LOVE YOU!...YOU CANT DIE...NOT LIKE THIS!" Shadow yells...at Zuma's lifeless corpse "well...I guess this is payback huh Shadow?.." says Dawn who crept up behind them... Shadow turns around ...looking at the ground..."you did this...you told him I had left him?...you know he loves me...and feels that he has no reason to live without me...but you went...and told him I had left him...on our wedding day...DAWN YOU BITCH!" Shadow said as he sprinted towards Dawn...tackled her...pinned her on her back and began to claw her face...drawing blood with each swipe from his sharp claws "I WILL KILL YOU LIKE YOU DID ZUMA!" Shadow jumps off and grabs the knife that Zuma killed himself with... and began to run towards Dawn with it... "NO SHADOW!" Silvex and Shadex yelled as they grab him...Dawn tries to get up and run... but Shadow's paw is still free...he throws the knife and hits Dawn in the hind leg... causing her to fall... "ROCKY GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS HER!" Silvex yells... Rocky then takes Dawn away...she is still bleeding badly...Silvex waits a few minutes even after she is gone...to let Shadow go... "SHE FUCKING LIED...AND HE KILLED HIMSELF!" Shadow said slamming his paw off the ground in anger "um...Shadow." Silvex said... "SHE ALMOST GOT ROCKY TO HATE ME !" "Shadoooow shut up." Shadex said "THEN SHE HAS THE NERVE TO LAUGH AT ME WHILE ZUMA IS LAYING HERE DEAD! "Shadow continues "SHADOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" Silvex and Shadex say... "he hasn't been dead for long and he died from bleeding out... not an instant fatal death..." Silvex says "so what...that doesn't change that he's dead..." Shadow says sadly. "We have the power to bring him back." Shadex said... Shadow turns around with a shocked look on his face and tackles Shadex... "YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" Shadow yells *wow...such power... I feel him on me...he feels tense...I love it...he is such a big pup...far bigger then Dawn is... I bet his dick gets huge I want this big boy...WAIT... what am I thinking about?...am I imagining Shadow mounting me?...do I like him?...wait...is it hot in here?...am I getting turned on?...no...no he's with Zuma and Rocky...I couldn't...but...* Shadex snaps out of his trance a few seconds "calm down big guy we have the ability to heal him" Shadex licks Shadow on the cheek ..."since he hasn't been dead for long.. He can be saved..." Shadex explains "Shadex...Please save him...I don't want to lose him..." Shadow says as he begins to nuzzle Shadex ...he doesn't mind because he know's Shadow is feeling hurt right now..he nuzzles Shadow back... "it's ok buddy...I'm here" Shadex says as he motions Silvex and Rocky to take Zuma to the lookout...they had a long night of healing ahead... Silvex connected to Shadex's mind through their telepathic link *brother...* Silvex said *yes?* Shadex said *you two are sweet together...I notice it seems you like him...* Silvex said *yes...too bad we haven't found him in our dimension...* Shadex said sadly *do you love him that much?* Silvex asked * yes... I want him...he's got an evil side...but...there's something about him...he is...loving and has a good side just as much ...I can even tell now..* Shadex tells Silvex his feelings *brother...we will find him in our dimension...don't worry...he is a good person...and a great friend...I wish to have him in our dimension as well* Silvex said...making Shadex smile...and embrace Shadow...

1 hour later Shadow's pov

"why would she do that Shadow?" Ryder asks.. "because...she's angry with me leaving her...and she was pregnant...but I didn't know" Shadow explains... "you're a father?" Ryder says... "yes... apparently...but I won't ever see them...I can't face the bitch again" Shadow says lowering his head "I'm sorry buddy...you would have been a great dad" Ryder says as he kneels down to pet Shadow. "Don't feel sorry for me...I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility... and besides.. I'm engaged to these two...well...Zuma I'm not so sure if he wants to even speak with me.." Shadow said as a tear rolled down his face... "hey...I'll talk to him...he'll understand.." Ryder said "thanks Ryder...but still...the wedding is ruined..." Shadow said... "No worries...we can just do it another day...it's not like you guys are gonna break up...not after everything you have been through." Ryder said...at that time Dawn walked in the doors of the lookout...bloodied from Shadow's attack earlier...the pups gather around to listen... "Dawn... you're not welcome here...get out" Shadow said.. "why...because I broke up your little love circle?" Dawn said... "no...because you endangered the life of Zuma...Dawn...you're time here is over...you have been relieved from your position...hand over your pup tag communicator...and leave..." Ryder said... "what...you can't be serious..." Dawn says not believing what she's hearing Shadex walks out of the back room where Zuma is to listen "yes ...I am serious...you went too far...I can't let behavior like this occur...goodbye Dawn" Ryder said as they turned their backs on Dawn "Shadow I will kill your pups you asshole"... Shadow hears her and begins to glow red...Shadex walks over to him and licks him on the cheek...it appears to calm him down.. "I'll handle this"...Shadex says as he walks over to Dawn.."Dawn...I felt I loved you at one time...I was even going to ask you to be my mate...but now I see you for the deceiving little bitch you are...I don't want you in my life...you hurt my friends...the pups I care so much about...you hurt Zuma...but he's ok now...he's in stable condition...and I'll make sure to tell him about what you did..." Shadex says and then he uses his telepathic powers to say the rest *also..Dawn if you even fucking dare kill Shadows pups...I will murder you in cold blood...I love him...and I won't let you do anything to him or his pups...now do you understand?...* Shadex says... Dawn's eyes open widely as she hears Shadex enter her mind... she nods and quickly runs out the door scared for her life...into the cold unforgiving night... "I hope she dies out there" says Skye... making the pups laugh... as they all know...she would deserve it

 _ **This was a Chapter ...just to show Dawn and Shadow were very close at one time...like...inside close...and Shadow has 3 pups!?...new twist...why did Dawn try to break the triangle up!? What a BITCH!... oh well it got resolved...and we realized Zuma loves Shadow WAAAAYYYY more than we previously could have imagined he tried killing himself because he thought Shadow rejected him? Deep stuff...at least he's ok now...and Dawn is no longer in the Paw Patrol...and now does Shadex love Shadow? We shall find out soon...as the story continues to unfold**_

 _ **Don't forget... Legend of the Silver moon is the crossover story.. For Silvex and Shadex's pov as they are SilverwolfandMagentaKitty's oc's...**_

 _ **Please put in reviews...tell your friends...please...I'm at just over 1k views... and I'm damn impressed with myself for writing this as my first story and it be so popular...thank you to all who have read...you have pushed me to write this...to make this as best I could possibly hope to write it...so that's also why I'm doing this.**_

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **SEQUEL IS PLANNED**

 _ **ruff ruff...ilovezuma out**_


	12. Rolling Thunder

_**THE STORM HAS COME...THE ASSAULT ON CHAOS BEGINS**_

Silvex pov

"Ugh...this is going to be hard...after what has happened...I don't know if were ready to deal with each other...much less Chaos..." Silvex says...he kicks a rock off the cliff he's sitting on...into the bay below...but then a vision flashes in his head...causing severe head pain a vision of...powerful dark energy...he cant see very well...the vision is very much blurred.. And he can't tell what's happening...it is far too strong of a vision... "no...what is this!?..how could this happen!" Silvex says as he walks away from the cliff * I told you...violence would end you...darkness is death...but no...you're too caught up in getting vengeance...why...you have so much to live for".. Silvex is extremely saddened by what he has seen...the little he did see in his vision "like the threat of dark clouds rolling in on a sunny day...yeah...it's like a field that has no rain...like a dog that wanders aimless with no mane...like a cut without the pain" Silvex sings "I am just trying to get through to you!...but I am failing...lie like I'm not even here! My heart is breaking...trying to see through your stare...it looks right through me..." Silvex walks to the cliff "like the day your guardian angel decided to fly away...like the bruise that doesn't fade... your soul will torture my memory... until my dying day!...YEAH YOUR LIFE I COULDN'T SAVE!" Silvex begins to cry "you couldn't take this...you couldn't take the pain..." Silvex then steps away from the cliff.. "I know I can't take it...not knowing what's to come...knowing we can't do it without you all...knowing you're the one...I tried my hardest to change...and still...are the one I couldn't save" Silvex walks back to where the pups are preparing in the field by the lookout...he looks around...and sees that all the pups are ready...that they are going to be fighting a tough and bitter enemy...but Silvex looks...he sees Shadow and Shade...talking ...hugging... *if only you knew* Silvex thought... he then turned to face the direction of Rocky and Zuma...near their vehicles...Zuma laying on Rocky's front paws...Rocky with his head on Zuma's back *...you all are prepared for the fight...not for the loss...nobody could possibly take losing a friend...as near and dear as the one you will all lose...* Silvex begins to cry at the thought...*why?...why couldn't it be different?...why do they have to lose one of their own?... even I as a gatekeeper...can't change what will occur...I just hope they don't take it too hard* Shadow jumps on top of his tank...Zuma and Rocky by his side...Shadex sitting near the tank staring intently at Shadow... *brother...I feel bad for you as well...I know even you will be hurt by the battle to come...please stay strong* Silvex thought... "PUPS!...we have one hell of a battle ahead...we can't let our emotions get in the way...we can't cry over who or what is lost...WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN!...I know we've been through a lot...but...I hope it's made us stronger...I know we understand and appreciate each other better...and I'm glad we're still together through it all...I don't think...I would be able to stand in front of you all...if that wasn't the case...but I know we can do this...we are one...we are strong...we are Paw Patrol!" Shadow spoke...a very inspiring speech...at least the pups though so... "everyone get ready to go...we have a long way to go..." ...everyone got in their vehicles... "come on Shadex" Silvex said motioning Shadex to get on his ATV ... "no thanks brother...I'm riding with Shadow." Shadex said with pride "brother...promise me...that...if something happens to him...you won't...ugh.. just please don't get hurt brother...that's all I ask" Silvex said "sure thing" Shadex replied quickly Silvex just decided to think nothing of it... "oh if you only knew" Silvex drove ahead...to scout what they were to face

Shadow's pov

"Shadex...can you sit elsewhere?...perhaps help me work the guns?...this is pretty crowded.. Shadow said to Shadex...as Shadex was sitting in the small driver's compartment of Shadow's tank...that he strangely realized was a replica of a German Tiger tank only very modernized and a larger...more high-tech gun... Shadex took his place inside the Tank's turret... at that time Everest rolled up... "Everest...are the roads clear?" Shadow asked.. "yes they are...nothing guarding the way to the Chaos base.."Everest informed. "hmm something feels off...but...I guess we'll have to see when we get there..." everyone gets in their vehicles...Shade and Skye fly ahead to see if there's anything waiting for them...

Shade's pov

Shade and Skye have flown ahead...they're near the Chaos insurgency's base... "ruff ruff...thermal vision!" Shade's helmet turns on the thermal function... "Skye...fly low...Radar trucks and AA stationed along the road... I'll take care of it"... "ruff ruff ...arm missiles!" Shade then flies low...and waits for the lock on signal from his headset... *Lock on acquired... Hellfire missiles..armed" the automated voice said... "Ooh I forgot I had those!" Shade said as he hadn't used his jet for combat in so long...the hellfire missiles...launch fuel across the target area...followed by 10 small incendiary rockets within each rocket pod "ruff ruff... FIRE MISSILES!" the defenses went up in flames... "incoming missiles" the automated voice said... "oh shit... Skye! Turn on your shields and IFF!..." Shade said... Skye then came through on the radio "sure thing." "Ruff ruff...RADAR JAMMER!" Shade says... "missiles closing" the automated voice says... "shit...FLARES!" Shade says.. "missiles diverted" "Yes...Skye! You can climb again...AA is dealt with..."... a voice comes through on the radio...somewhat with static "Sha...nee...lp...th...were...in...tun...hel...us...end...nal...end...the...nal..." Shade heard the voice...and assumed it was Shadow... "Shadow!...Shadow! Repeat! I can't hear you!...shit..." then at that time...his morse code reader went off ... "SHIT... WHERE'S THAT BOOK?..." Shade begins to search the cockpit of his jet for the morse code book... "HA! HERE IT IS!...damn...where is it... um ok... Shade... want help? No...need help they were in tundra? No...in tunnels...help us...send ...nail?...mail?...No... Signal! God I am horrible at this..." Shade says as he flips a switch on his console... "Ruff Ruff...SATELLITE COMMUNICATOR!" a small canister pops out of the top of the jet... "Ruff...LAUNCH SATELLITE!" the pod launches into the air...and a small jet activates... making it go farther into the air... "ALL REMNANTS OF SHADOWHAWK...THIS IS AN EMERGENCY...TRANSMISSION FROM CODENAME: RAPTOR ...NEED HELP...ANY AND ALL PLEASE ASSIST AT SECTOR. SIX NINE ONE ONE THREE FOUR, TANGO'S ARMED...GO IN HOT. ...NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!" Shade yells into the communicator hoping someone will hear...a voice...that he knows comes through the radio "RAPTOR WE READ YOU...STRIGON AND GARUDA TEAMS COMING WITH AIR SUPPORT...MARK THE FRIENDLIES... WERE GOING IN BLIND...PREDATOR TEAMS FALLING IN ON GROUND..." "..shit I know that voice...I'll wait for close contact...my signal is failing..." Shade got off the radio...and realized he was flying close to Shadow's location...lots of hostiles in the area... "Skye...do what you can...I need to clear this out..." Shade said... "Shadow...we have teams coming in...turn on your IFF's"

Shadow's pov

"Thank you Shade...finally got the hang of morse code?" Shadow said into the radio inside his tank "yeah...it took me a minute...but I got it..." Shade replied back... "PUPS TURN ON IFF NOW!" ...Shadow yelled...he saw all the signals power up...and not a moment too soon...A-10 thunderbolts flew overhead painted in red and black camo...taking out the armored column and troops in front of them ...then some f-35's like Shade's flew over as well...all painted in black and grey camo pattern...with the Shadowhawk emblem on the wings... "well shit...I guess we weren't alone after all..." Shadow said... "Rubble...take lead...I'll fall in behind you" ..."Flight leader this is Reaper...thanks for the assist..." Shadow said... "Well shit...Reaper...and Raptor?...I thought I'd never see you two again...this is Styx ...we're here all the way...don't bother trying to get us out of here...we won't leave" "Shit...thanks Rex ...I'm glad to see you again..." Shadow said to Rex... " glad to be by your side again Shadow." ..

twenty minutes later after more fierce fighting they arrive at Chaos insurgency's base.

"Everyone out...we cant get out vehicles in here...Marshall and Everest...use your artillery to cover us..." Shadow says... he clicks his pup tag "Shade and Skye... provide support from the air" Shadow said... "sure thing ...we got it covered" Shade replied ...they run into the base...weapons drawn...but at that time...about 30 pups armed with assault rifles run out of the barracks building "oh shit..." Shadow says... "GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Shadex yells from behind...at that time they hear an electric motor starting up...then followed by a volley of hundreds of bullets...leaving the mercenary pups ahead of them dead... "what the fuck?" Zuma said as all of the pups look behind them to see Shadex on top of Shadow's tank using the minigun mount... "any you're gona tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Shadex said...at that time...they heard a loud cannon firing...and a beam of light hit Skye's helicopter.. "NOOO!" Chase yelled "hit...going down...electronics fried..." Skye could be heard on their pup tag communicators.. "Rubble...go get Marshall and Everest...then go help Skye!"Shadow yelled "SHADOW!...DAWN IS IN THE BASE!...I SEE SILVEX AS WELL!...LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TOWARDS HER!" Shade said over their comms "PREDATOR TEAMS MOVING TOWARDS YOU...WATCH WHAT YOU SHOOT!" "Damn...everyone move towards the main building...we need to get to where Dawn is...then we take out Dusk and the rest."Shadow said... ...they ran farther into the base...and quickly met up...with one of the predator teams... easily containing 50 pups in the team...they were set for an invasion... and at that time...one very familiar pup came forward from that group...a Shiba Inu...a very pretty pup...a female...with white fur...she had amber eyes and a gold pup-tag with a rising sun in red... "KIKIO!" Shadow yelled...running up to the pup... "I thought I'd never see you again" Shadow said... "well...we just found this base...and figured that we needed to get some payback...and...is that Shadex?" Kikio said... "yes...but not the one that destroyed our base...those ones are dead..." Shadow tried to explain.. "um...explain how that's possible?" Kikio asked... "no time...we just need to get this done...we have the trinity standing by... Dawn and Dusk are hostiles... Dusk was behind the destruction of our base" Shadow said... "well no shit?...I'll have to pay that prick a visit myself" Kikio said.. "good girl...same old Kikio" "You know it Shadow" "LETS GO!" Kikio yelled to her team... as they ran to the north side of the compound...Shadow needed to go west... Shadow signaled his team...and him and the rest of the Paw Patrol went off again...they got to the main building about 5 minutes later... ...they went around the corner to the front...to see an all too familiar truck parked out front...and one female pup on top of it... "Dawn..." Shadow growled... Dawn stood on the back of her truck with a basket... "oh Shadow...you said you wanted your pups didn't you?" Dawn said...it sent a chill down Shadow's spine... "Dawn...no...DON'T!..." Shadow said.. "Well then...you come here...and have your little friends call off the assault..." Shadow knew he was defeated... he stepped forward...and began to walk to the truck... but then...he saw something shine from the top of a building nearby...he saw a figure of a pup... * is that who I think it is?* Shadow said... he hit his paw on the ground twice... the figure did the same...and Shadow also saw it spread wings... *I never planned to abandon you...I was just waiting* Shadow heard a voice in his head.. *I knew you wouldn't abandon me Silvex...I believe you know what we need to do..* Shadow said through the connection *indeed* Shadow began to walk towards the truck again...he got to the back of it...and looked up at Dawn... "well Dawn...lets just say...it's been nice knowing you" Shadow said... as Dawn gave him a puzzled look...at that time Silvex jumped down from the roof and landed next to Dawn...he used his paw to slam her head against the side of the truck...she fell down but got back up...Silvex tackled her...and they both fell off the back of the truck...Silvex then proceeded to slam Dawns head off of the ground... "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED BITCH? I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE...I HOPE YOU GET SHOT AND EXPIRE! I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU DESIRE!" Silvex was in a rage...he flew into the air...and grabbed Dawn by her collar... "NO NO NO PUT ME DOWN YOU FLYING MUTT!" Dawn yelled in terror...as Silvex took her farther into the air... "bitches like you don't deserve to live..." Silvex said as he dropped her from the sky...a good 200 foot fall or so... "SILVEX YOU BASTARD!" Dawn yelled as she plummeted to her death...her body exploded in a bloody mess...all over the pavement below...Silvex flew down to the rest of the pups... "thank you Silvex...my pups would probably be dead without you..." ... "no problem Shadow...you would have done the same for me..." Silvex said Shadow then got on his communicator "Kikio...can you pick up some pups?...and get them out of here?" Shadow said "Sure thing ...I'm on my way" Kikio said... At that time he heard an urgent distress call on his comms...it was from Shade.. "MAYDAY MAYDAY...I'M HIT...LOSING ALTITUDE...CAN'T KEEP HER IN THE AIR...CALLING FOR HELP..." then just static...the pups saw Shade's jet fly over...black smoke from the engines... his jet crashed down...into the large command building they were going into...it almost looked like a huge warehouse... "SHADE NO!" Shadow yelled "come on pups...we finish this now!" Shadow said...as Rocky, Zuma, Silvex, Shadex and himself entered the building...

 _ **Damn... Silvex killed Dawn... YAY! She was a bitch anyways...I added a FNAF (five nights at freddys) refrence and also.. Garuda and Strigon team are from Ace combat 6 Game.. (legend of the silver moon is the crosssover for this story...by SilverWolfandMagentaKitty)...also don't forget to read my other stories... "the intruders" is complete and I'm also doing a one shots story... the sequel for (Tldotcs) is coming after this is over and Shadow will make his appearance in Legend of the Silver moon universe... I'm grateful for all of you that have read my story..**_

 _ **Next...Dusk vs Shadow**_

 _ **will they save Shade?...**_


	13. The Power of One

Shadow's remembrance of self

I remember a time...when nothing was wrong...I remember when it wasn't so bad...then it changed my father hated me because of my mother's whore nature...my life went to shit...so I had to bring myself back from it all...I left there and never looked back...for the best...Chase grew up just fine...my life was finally on track again...then I got Shade in my life...then everything changed again after a while...it kept getting worse we got taken from the military organization we were in but we were luckily taken by old friends and trainers of ours...but we all worked...and it got better...then it went to shit again when our base got destroyed...so we had to leave and were all scattered...then later...my brother came back into my life...and I got someone to care about who was family...then I got someone to love...and its been amazing...but now...it looks like the cycle is going to repeat...and the third strike might kill me...what ever did I do to deserve this hell...why the fuck must I handle the struggles?...fuck this...nothing is worth this... *Shadow puts the gun to his head.* "Hey Shadow?...you weady fow today?...Chase , Wocky and I awe waiting fow you...come on dude!" Zuma said from outside his pup house... "...no...there is still something worth it...this is why I still care...it would be shitty to leave them to this life and cause them pain...I love them all too much..." Shadow said...he took the gun and slid it under his bed ...and walked to the door...ready and willing to continue...knowing his friends are here and care...this is his best chance to continue... "lets do this...suppose it doesn't matter when it happens...might as well live it out...not give this damned world the satisfaction of seeing me fall...come take this life from me...should you fucking dare" Shadow then opens the door...and faces the day

Shadow's Pov

Shadow and the pups are running deep into the building...searching for Shade's jet that crashed into it earlier...they ran through the base taking out guard after guard...knowing that Shade was still there...but then Shadow heard it...he took off at a full sprint "SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Chase yelled...but Shadow was already down the hall and turned the corner...he ran as fast as he could...growing ever more enraged for what he knew he was going to see... he heard the screams...running through the monestrous building...the building was a small complex on it's own...he was getting near...he heard gunshots from behind from where the pups were... "they'll have to fend for themselves...I must get to it first...or it's all over...I cant let anything happen...he heard Shade screaming...he bursted through the doors...Shade bleeding...near his jet...The Trinity device was knocked off of the jet...now sitting in the middle of the room...and an all too familiar pup looking through the switches on the jet for the detonator of the device... "DUSK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS...YOU FUCKED ME OVER...YOU TOOK IT ALL...WE HAD EVERYTHING AND YOU RUINED IT...FOR WHAT? YOUR OWN GLORY?...YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Shadow yelled... "Ha ha ha ha...oh Shadow...it's been too long...you know your accusations are going to get you hurt one day..." Dusk said as he climbed out of the jet...looking to fight Shadow... "I was just going to detonate this...and make it painless...but since you're here...I'll make sure you get what's coming...and I'll take care of your little friends also...give them a slow death" Dusk said...as he smiled at Shadow...Shadow looked at Shade and saw the state of his dying friend... "you know Dusk...I've never liked you...you've always been a two-faced bastard...I knew you were going to be trouble for me...that's why I came prepared...I'm going to end you...even if it means I die...but I'm going to ensure you...that I will rip you to fucking pieces...so go ahead...speak what garbage you want...you no longer know who...or what I am it's not like you knew me back then...but in the end...it doesn't even matter...fight me...and you'll watch your guts fall out as I slice you open..." Shadow said...as his anger ever increased "those are tough words for a pathetic fool of a pup like yourself...can you live up to them?...or will you die with your tail between your legs?" Dusk gloated "ha...always were full of yourself...need to learn who you're fucking with" Shadow looks up...and his powers begin to flare...he begins to turn into the hellhound... "What the fuck are you!" Dusk yells "I'm the last thing you'll see before you die...that's what I am..." Shadow jumps at Dusk... and Dusk Dodges it...but drops his weapon... "oh...were you planning on using that Dusk?...here let me hand it to you..." Shadow kicks him the gun...and stands over Dusk... "so you think that pathetic gun is going to hurt me?" Shadow says "actually yes...because this is no ordinary gun" Dusk said... Shadow realized his mistake as soon as he saw the engraving of the barrel of the gun...one he had seen too many times...he should have known...he had one of them...a Chrome .50cal Desert eagle...with silver bullets coated with anointing oil...the anointing oil is one thing that could kill a hellhound...kill him... "why..." Dusk fired the gun...point blank into Shadow's skull...Shadow hit the ground...and the doors had just burst open

Chase's Pov almost a minute earlier

"COME ON PUPS WE GOTTA CATCH UP TO HIM!" Chase yelled to everyone as they were trying to follow Shadow's footsteps... Chase began to smell jet fuel... "they're right up here come on! Through these doors!...Chase bursted through the doors...right as his brother was about to meet his end...all the pups yelled... "SHADOW NOOOO!" but it was already too late...Shadow hit the floor...blood flowing across the floor...at that time Chase became more enraged than he ever had in his entire life...Dusk had just killed his brother...the only thing that truly mattered...the only blood he had...nothing could hold him back...Chase's Powers began to overwhelm him...the hellhound inside of him was about to take total control.. Chase began so glare at Dusk...Dusk's eyes met his...and Dusk tried his hardest to get up and run...but there was no hope...he was going to die in that room...Chase took off at full sprint with only the urge to kill in his mind... he closed on Dusk quickly and slashed at him with his sharp claws...slicing him open across the face...causing Dusk to let out a scream of complete fear as he knew he had one hope to stop Chase from ripping him apart...he grabbed the gun again and fired it at Chase...it went through him...but did not seem to phase him...he was not worried about mere injuries...he was worried about getting revenge... he charged again... Dusk quickly ran towards the control's of Shade's jet...hoping to detonate the bomb...Chase attacked him again...clawing at his back...cutting his flesh open...and gushing blood...causing Dusk to let out another Scream...he fell to the ground...rolled over and fired 3 more shots at Chase...each completely going through him...and yet again did nothing to stop him "how the fuck is this possible! " Dusk said. Not believing how it had not killed Chase... "you shall burn in hell for what you've done...you've torn everyone apart...now I'm going to make you suffer your wounds ...as you live an eternity of the pain you feel now...it was your worst fucking mistake to take Shadow's life..." Chase said in a demonic hellhound voice...he was no longer Chase...but a dark demon of hell...set on revenge...and laying waste to the ones that hurt him...he was not the Chase the pups all knew...he was something out of legend...something more than the hellhound... Dusk tried to get up and run again...but his wounds would prove fatal...it was only how long the hound would let him live ...Chase Knocked him across the room...slamming him into the steel wall...shattering Dusk's leg...although Duck managed to get up on three legs...and make the short distance to the jet...he tried to climb in...and hit the detonator for the trinity...Chase came up behind him and stuck his claws through the back of Dusk's skull...effectively killing him...but still the weight of Dusk's paw on the device was enough to trigger the irreversible detonation... it seemed as though the Paw Patrol was to meet their end in that Building...but a miracle occured...as his one last act of heroism...he used the last of his life to redeem himself...from the dark person he had become...Shadow summoned the absolute last amount of life he had in him.. And pushed Chase out of the way...they landed near where Shade was laying up against the jet...Shadow used the last of his strength...to save his brother and the Paw Patrol...he used his strength to create a barrier...to close the pups from the detonation...

The bomb went off...the entire building was destroyed around them...as was a large piece of the complex...the radio communicators the pups had began to go off...all of the military forces in the base assisting them began to beg for them to answer...Kikio got on the radio... "SHADOW...SHADOW DAMNIT WHAT HAPPENED...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EXPLOSION...DAMNIT YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME...ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT...DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING BE DEAD" Kikio said crying as she was yelling through the radio... the smoke cleared...and Shadow's barrier's went down...the first thing was find Chase, Shade and Shadow...if he was still alive...the rest of the pups ran to where they were at...they found them...Shade wounded...Chase in his normal form...only he was holding a pup...crying...begging...only hoping this was not the reality of the situation...his only brother was dead...the one that had brought the pups so many good times...showed them love...compassion...was truly the best thing to happen to them ever...Shadow's lifeless body laid there...bloodied and scarred...the pups ran to him...hoping it truly wasn't so...Silvex and Shadex were there...they spoke briefly.. "he's truly a hero...even I couldn't have foreseen the sacrifice he made for us all...he's an absolute fucking hero..." Shadex said...as he was about to cry... "Shadex...he was a hero...he's worthy of status of a god for what he's achieved...he's in a better place though...he will get to rest...rest and enjoy the..." he was cut off "NO SILVEX...HE WOULDN'T WANT TO REST...HE WOULD WANT TO BE RIGHT FUCKING HERE...TO MAKE US HAPPY...STAY RIGHT FUCKING HERE TO CONTINUE TO BETTER WHAT WAS AROUND HIM...HE'S A FUCKING BEACON OF LIGHT TO SHOW THE STRUGGLE OF LIFE CANNOT TEAR YOU APART...FROM THE SHIT HE'S ENDURED...HE HAS HAD A HARD LIFE...BECOME A DARK PERSON...BUT THEN BECAME SOMETHING MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN COULD POSSIBLY BE IMAGINED...HE WOULD WANT TO BE RIGHT FUCKING HERE...WITH ME...AND YOU...AND EVERY LAST ONE OF US IF ONLY IT WOULD BRING A SMILE TO ONE OF OUR FACES...AND THAT SILVEX IS THE FUCKING TRUTH" Shadex yelled as he went off ...overwhelmed with the loss of Shadow ..."Shadex...you are right...he had no interest in his well-being...he would have loved our happiness more...no matter what hell he had to endure..." Silvex turned to the pups who were still crying... "PUPS!...I know our beloved friend, lover, brother...has ceased to live but what he would have wanted us to do...is use our victory...TO CONTINUE HIS GLORY! NOT CRY OVER HIS LOSS!" Silvex said... Chase, Zuma and Rocky joined him... "it is sad...but I agree with Silvex!...Shadow only would want us to continue on...and use the gift of life he has secured for us...to continue in his memory!" Rocky said..." he weally loved us all...some in diffewent ways than othews...but just a smile on ouw faces would bwing him happiness...we have won...suwe he is no longew with us...but we must use this to show we will not waste what he has given us!" Zuma said..."YES! I agree...my brother was a caring person...and there is no better way to honor him than to cherish the time we spent with him...to keep it in our minds as a reminder! " Chase said... "WE ALL CARRY ON IN HIS HONOR!" the three yell...Kikio then comes back on the radio... "IS ANYONE THERE! SHADOW ANSWER!"...the pups look at eachother...not knowing who was to break the news to Kikio and the many other pups who had fought along Shadow in years past...the grim news...but Chase stepped up...

Chase's Speech to all

"Kikio...and all the other pups who are listening...your friend...leader...the one you have known for so many years...Shadow has passed on...we need not be sad for his loss...we need celebrate in honor of his life...and the opportunity he has given us...he ensured our victory...ensured us to live yet one more day...and I don't think there is any single fucking thing...that we could possibly do to honor him ...than to live our lives...as if every day was our last...use every minute to the fullest...mabey then could we hope to achieve what he had in mind for us all...but I truly think we can never do enough to honor him...what he has been to every last one of us...through each of our lives...he has touched us all...and I believe he was truly a living god...as he has done more than can be asked by any single man or pup...he is an absolute fucking hero in my eyes...not just because he was my brother...he was so much more than that...to all of us...now I don't know about the rest of you...but I know I'll go on remembering him every time I smile...because our happiness is all he wanted...HE WISHED FOR US TO SEIZE THE DAY!...NOW...ALL OF YOU PUPS...CARPE DIEM! USE EVERY MINUTE AS YOUR LAST...LEAVE NO ENJOYMENT OUT OF YOUR LIVES! ITS WHAT SHADOW WOULD WANT!" Chase finished his speech...leaving the pups in tears of the beauty of his words...he walked back to the pups...but then they heard something over the radio...cheering...shouting...but then the noise got louder...it was no longer the radio that was loud...the entire complex was overwhelmed with cheering...from all the pups within the complex...Chase's speech had hit home... to every last pup out there...all chanting Shadow's name... then Kikio came on again... "Chase...not a damn single one of us could have said that any better...you're words are fucking beautiful... Carpe Diem our brother..." Kikio said as she then got off the radio... "come on pups...we have a funeral to plan...for the greatest of us all...our savior...Shadow" Chase said...as he and the rest of the pups started making their way back to the lookout...with Chase at the lead of the convoy...driving his new vehicle...that only he should hold the honor to even touch...his Brother Shadow's Tank...as Shade rode with Chase...and they hauled Shadow's body back to the Lookout for the funeral...case then through to himself... *I guess there is such thing as the power of one...the power of that one gave us all hope for tomorrow...and I'm ready to face tomorrow...with a smile on my face...because it's what he would want*

 _ **Writing this chapter brought me to tears...I'm sorry guys but I'm a sucker for sad scenes...I love this chapter even though it is so sad...but Shadow truly saved the Paw Patrol...and Chase will make damn sure the memory of Shadow will not fade into the night...stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

" _ **The end is only the beginning"**_


	14. The end is only the beginning

(Unknown)

"Fate is so unkind."

"Now I should have known."

"Blind leading blind"

"Reaping what I've sown"

"Now I must wait in this line"

(Back at the lookout )

all the pups get out of their vehicles...assisting with Shadow's body...they got him inside the lookout...all giving glances to each other not knowing what to say...or what should be said...they lost someone so close to them...just realizing life can be taken any time...any place...it makes you think...how valuable is one's life?

(Chase's Pov)

"Pups...what are we going to do?" Chase asked ...with no answer... "when are we going to bury him?" the pups began to leave without saying anything...Chase assumed the pups were too upset to do anything as of now...then Ryder came in... "Ryder...what will we do?..." Chase asked ... "we should give them a little time Chase...we'll do it tomorrow...I can imagine each of them will say some last words to him...just keep your distance from him so the rest of the pups won't be afraid to say what need to be said..." Ryder said... "ok Ryder...I just might do the same myself..." Chase then walks away...to go to his pup house to cry

(Later that Night)...

(Rocky and Zuma's pov)

"Why did he have to die Zuma?...I loved him...WE LOVED HIM!...he doesn't deserve this!.." Rocky cried...while holding Zuma tightly...

"Wocky...it will be okay...please stop cwying you're making me cwy Wocky!" Zuma said trying to be strong...but he couldn't...he gave in "why did it have to be him...I can't take this Wocky...I want him back!" Zuma said...

"I know Zuma I want him now more than ever!"...Rocky cried out

"What awe we going to do without him Wocky!?" Zuma asked...worried about how their lives will change...

"... We have to move on Zuma." Rocky said after awhile. "He may be gone, but he didn't sacrifice his life so we could cry. He did so, to let us live our life." Rocky said...trying to get Zuma to accept reality

"But Wocky...what about his pups?...who will waise them?...they'we going to gwow up without a dad! And a mom!...what awe we going to do about them Wocky!" he said worried...

"We'll raise them ourselves, And if we need help... Well, we can always ask Silvex and Shadex." Rocky said

"Wocky...I'm not weady to be a dad...I don't think eithew of us awe!...and what do Silvex and Shadex know about Waising pups!...we'we all alone and stuck with them!" Zuma said...getting even more worried

Rocky puts his paw on Zuma's shoulder.

"Zuma. No matter what, I will always be there for you. We have the PAW patrol, remember? We can ask our friends for help. That's what friends are for Zuma, right?" Rocky said

"I guess you'we wight Wocky...I'm just wowwied how it will all end up...I'm wowwied we'll end up like him and leave evewyone behind...I don't want to die like that...not evew Wocky...and when I do die...I want to be with you..." Zuma said...embracing Rocky

Rocky hugged Zuma. "Don't worry Zuma, i will always stand by your side, no matter what happens."

"I just wish it was diffewent Wocky...I hope we awe weady for evewything to come" Zuma said

"Now come on...lets go say goodbye" Rocky said as he kissed Zuma's cheek...then they left Zuma's pup house...walking towards the lookout

(Rubble and Marshall Pov)

"...Rubble...what— are we going to do!...i mean...are we all just going to act like nothing happened!? i mean...Shadow...—why him...why couldn't it have been someone else...WHY NOT ME!...I'M JUST A CLUMSY GOOD FOR NOTHING PUP!...i don't deserve to be here...he does..." Marshall said

"Marshall...don't say that...he cared enough for you...me and all of us!...that he sacrificed himself...to save us all...to make sure we were ok!...and you're now a good for nothing pup.. You're our friend!...and nothing will change that Marshall!" Rubble said in an attempt to make Marshall feel better

Marshall smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right Rubble, but kind words won't bring him back though..."

"Sure we lost our buddy...but that doesn't mean we won't make his sacrifice worth it... we'll take care of his pups...like he took care of us" Rubble said...as he put his paw on Marshall's to comfort him

Marshall looked up at Rubble. "Y-you're right. He would have wanted us to live our lives."

"What else would possibly make him more happy than that!?...that's why he did it Marshall! Now you understand!" Rubble said

Marshall nodded, but he still had tears in his eyes.

"Marshall...are you gonna be ok?...what's wrong?" Rubble said worried for Marshall...as he didn't deal with loss very well

"I... Well, I still cant believe he made such a sacrifice just for us..."Marshall said...still not believing the current situation

"Believe it Marshall...he thought all of us were good pups...and worth his time...or else...I believe he wouldn't have stuck around...knowing...well...how he was" Rubble said

Marshall nodded "I suppose your right Rubble... Wait a minute, you were so pissed with him and Silvex the other night, whatever became of that?"

"Even if I did hate him Marshall...the past is behind us...and his actions through his time with us have well made up for anything...a bad mood isn't a reason to hate someone who's dead...especially when it was because he was getting tail" Rubble said while laughing

Marshall smiled. "well... I just hope Zuma and Rocky are okay, I mean, me and Chase still have Silvex, but I hope they aren't too heartbroken over Shadow."

Marshall smiled and nodded."That is true,"

"I think we should go say some last words Marshall...this talking about him has me thinking" Rubble suggested to Marshall

"Yea, we should." Marshall said...as they both walked from the cliffs overlooking the sea...towards the lookout

"They're the parents of Shadow's pups...I think they're at least happy to get that privilege... and you can guarantee that those pups will hear many stories of how great Shadow was from Rocky and Zuma" Rubble said

(Everest and Skye Pov)

"Everest...what are we going to do...I mean...he's dead...and we couldn't do anything to save him" Skye spoke out from the silence between her and Everest

"I didn't really know him that well, but I can only guess he was a nice pup" Everest said smiling warmly

"Everest...I really do wish you would have gotten to know him...he was a great pup... I wouldn't trade the things he did for us...not any of it...he was so important to us all" Skye said as she went to the balcony of the lookout

Everest hugged Skye."Well the best we can do is honor him with this funeral"

"I know Everest...it's just...he hasn't been around all that long...but it feels like...well...he's been here the entire time...ya know?...it feels empty already...like nothing could be the same ever again" Skye said.

"Well... We'll have to keep living our lives, that's what he would have wanted. Right?" Everest said.

"Yeah...I think I know...mabey what could make me feel better about all this...come on Everest...let's go downstairs" Skye said as she began to walk to the elevator to go downstairs to see Shadow

(Silvex and Shadex's pov)

"Brother...this is sad...very sad...why did this have to happen to them?"Silvex asked

"I... I don't... I DON'T FUCKING CARE SILVEX! LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Shadex

"Shadex...are...are you ok?" Silvex said worried for his brother

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY SILVEX?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY!?" Shadex snapped at Silvex

"Hey...you know he did what he did...for us?...all of us you know?" Silvex tried to comfort his brother

"Couldn't you have done something?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING!? WHAT GOOD ARE YOU'RE POWERS IF YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM!? HUH!?" Shadex said

"Brother...I knew this was going to happen...and even with my powers...I couldn't prevent this...sometime's someone's fate...just cannot be changed...I wish it was different...but what can we do?...except remember the good times we had with him...and well...hope we fulfill the great hopes he had for our lives..."

Shadex looks ready to explode with fury, for a moment, it looked like Silvex would have to fight him again.

Then Shadex breaks down and hugs Silvex, sobbing loudly.

"HE-he-he was... I wanted... He... I... I... I LOVED HIM SILVEX!"

"I didn't quite love him in the way as you...but...I loved him too Shadex...we all loved him...we all know of his story...we all know of his struggle...and we all know...he is redeemed in our eyes...we couldn't be here...without sacrifice...without his courage...but mabey...with his gift...there is hope for a new day...mabey we can see...we should make the most of what we have...while we still have it..." Silvex said...as he looked Shadex in the eyes

Shadex sobbed.

"He was the first person I looked at in a... Romantic way... Not in lust, but... he's... he's..."

Shadex cried more.

"Never knew i could actually feel love..."

"Shadex...I bet he felt something for you...in some way...mabey not love how you see it...but...he cared for every last one of us...he gave himself for us...do you think that's not the ultimate act of love?" Silvex said..

"You're... You're right SIlvex... I still miss him. He... he was different." Shadex said sadly

"We still have his pups...I have a feeling we'll see some of their dad in them...best we can do is show them how great a pup Shadow was...mabey they'll follow in who he was...follow his footsteps...let them continue the good he was creating...it's the least we could do to honor him" Silvex said

Shadex nodded.

"I suppose that will be the best... But Silvex? We can't stay for much longer... Our job is done here."

"Well...who says we have to leave?...who says they want us to leave...we're family to them now as much as they are to us brother...I don't think we need to abandon our family...not in this hour of darkness in their world" Silvex said... feeling sorry for how the rest of the pups must feel

Shadex smiled.

"Yes, that is true. Thanks Silvex."

"Now brother...I think we should say some final words to him... it seems some of the other pups are doing the same..." Silvex said as he motioned Shaded to walk with him to the lookout from where they sat near the tree in the field

(Chase's Pov)

Chase was looking through the room in the lookout that Shadow kept all the important things that he needed...Chase had felt to have been looking for hours...hoping to find something.. Possibly to give him...well...something... he truly had no clue what he was looking for...he just felt like there had to of been something... "Shadow...why...why did you have to die...you had enough struggle...it was my time...n-not...yo-yours" Chase said as he began to cry...he began searching faster...he just had a feeling in his heart that it couldn't Just be all there was...there had to be something for him...but then...he found it...he found a small safe style door in the wall...very well blended...and had been painted into the wall...Chase found four small keyholes...for weird keys that he had never seen before... "no...FUCKING DAMNIT NO!" Chase yelled as he punched the safe door as hard as he could...inflicting pain upon himself... "FUCKING WHY...ONLY HE WOULD KNOW...AND...NOW HE'S FUCKING DEAD...DEAD...AND IT'S BECAUSE OF ME...IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Chase yelled as he ran at the safe door...slamming his head off of it... "no...no no no.. why ...why cant I have my brother back...I want him so bad...it hurts" Chase said as he laid down...crying... but then.. "hey...Chase...you ok buddy?" Shade said entering the room with a limp and still bad injuries... "Shade...oh..uh..it's nothing..I'm fine..." Chase said as he tried to wipe away the tears...he glanced at the safe... "oh...you're having trouble getting into that old thing?...hehe...you're not thinking about this Chase" Shade said as he laughed "what's so funny Shade? You think it's funny that I cant get into it?...I'd like to see you open it if it's fucking funny to you..." Chase said as he began to get angry "well...I admit I cant break into it... but you can Chase..." Shade said... "what are you talking about TELL ME NOW!" Chase demanded... Shade then slowly limped up to him... and punched Chase in the mouth...knocking out his large canine tooth... Chase then growled at Shade and prepared to pounce "STOP YOU IMBECILE" Shade said as he slapped Chase... "look at your tooth...and look at your claw" Chase then looked...and he noticed that his claw and tooth looked similar to what would fit into the hole of the safe... "Shade...is...is this?" Chase wondered "yes...only you are the other one who can get into it...he made it that way because he loved you...and knew you'd want to know everything should he...well...you know..." Shade said... "But why would he do this Shade?...why for me...and not you?...he has known you longer..." Chase began to question... "I often wondered the same...but I didn't understand why he loved a brother he never was with back then...but now I know...it's just how it is...and he valued you above all else...even me Chase...even Dawn...Dusk...Silvex...Marshall...everyone he has ever been around...all the great people and pups...YOU were his star in the world...he did everything he could for you...even though you didn't know it...your life is how it is because he loved you...and he always felt guilty for not being there...the other...not so much..." Shade explained.. "who's the other?...what are you talking about... " Chase said confused..."it's best I shut up...I've already said too much...just give me your tooth when you're done...I'll make it like Shadow had it...and I suppose I'll give you his tooth before the funeral...I'm burying his original" Shade said as he began to walk out "SHADE...um...don't take the original...I want it..." Chase said. "Are you sure Chase?...it's an old nasty tooth" Shade asked "yeah...it would mean more to me..." Chase said...then Shade walked out of the room...Chase went to the Safe...he was careful not to get his tooth stuck in the door...he put the tooth in place on the top hole...it fit.. Then he slid his claw in on the bottom...and then the lock clicked...and the door popped open...revealing the mystery inside...a handgun similar to the one that took Shadow's life...Shadow's rank emblem from the Shadowhawk PMC...and a single journal...written by Shadow himself... with the words written across the top...

"TO: Chase"

Chase then opened the journal...afraid to what he may find...he began to read...

"Chase...my brother...if you're reading this...you shouldn't be yet unless an unfortunate occurrence should arise...if such has happened then continue..." Chase flipped to the next pages "if you're reading this...then I'm probably dead...I am just letting you know that this journal is only for you to read...even Shade and Ryder know this...and they've agreed to honor it...I will tell you the story of everything that has happened...when we were younger as you are aware...our mother Athena left us because my father had found out that I wasn't really his pup and she had been a whore with her hellhound lover behind his back. *bless her heart even so we would not have our powers without her* our father Zeus had taken to beating me...as he didn't want me knowing I wasn't his pup...that is when I left...I had gone off on my own and hung around shady individuals...done some things I regret...and I eventually ended up with the military...we had years later tracked you down and figured out where father was...I knew you were old enough to live free of him...that's why he was killed...so that's why you were pup-napped as a young pup *I do not blame you for keeping secrets from them all and I apologize for having father murdered...but it was a personal matter of mine...and I wished a better life for you...be mad at me or not...it is your choice... all I wish is the best for you* you were taken by my unit and moved into the area of foggy bottom...as I knew you were tough and could handle yourself...months later on my end we had found my military unit had gone rogue...Shade and us pups were mostly stuck there...while a few others made their Escape and formed what we would know to be later as the "ShadowHawk PMC"...Shade and I were pup-napped later...in the middle of the night...and we recognized our captors were not foes...but friends...we took to their side as we disliked the rogue military research department we were in and the military never took maters to handle it...so we did...but sadly in the process we lost all information on you...so I eventually took a trip to foggy bottom...but I had been told you were constantly traveling between there and another place called "Adventure Bay"...I had then gone there and searched for you...but even with my talents...you were a hard pup to track... but then I caught word of a new organization of pups being formed...the called themselves the "Paw Patrol"...I then chose to meet with Ryder...*I didn't know him back then*...he said he was aware of strays in the area...but he didn't want to take them in due to fear of something happening to the other 5 pups he had found... I quickly told him of your situation and how long I've been looking to come back to your life...as you had known of me from father...and you didn't allow his hate to poison you... Ryder said he would take you in as soon as he found you... and he used very many resources to track you down...and very much funding from my organization was put towards your safe entry into the Paw Patrol...he had contacted me once he had found you...you had the occupation of "police pup"...and later from my will you took "super spy Chase" *brother...come up with better names...I beg of you HAHA* I then monitored your progress but by that time the Chaos organization had chosen to come after us...*thus the previous conflict with Silvex and Shadex*...they had destroyed our base...and we were scattered...we took up base in a town far up the road...where my twin brother Angel lives *yes...I have a twin...he was taken by my mother's lover while she was with father...as father did not know of a twin pregnancy* the town is called "Hilltop bluffs" it overlooks a place far above the sea...and is rather beautiful...but then...I got a call from Ryder a few weeks later and knew...what had to be done... I came back into your life...and you welcomed me with open arms...I took you under my wing...because I wanted to give you something...because I was never there for you...I took you under my wing...I had quickly noticed you emitted a similar power essence to mine...and realized you had the hellhound gift as well...I was careful not to reveal to you as of then...as Marshall also had the gift...because I had given it to him while he was in his coma...he was already accessible through his coma state in his mind...but I allowed my hellhound power to pass to him through that...and also that's how you accessed the alternate realm...I knew then...you were very much like I...we then continued to build our lives together and all went as planned...until Chaos came back...and well...you know the rest Chase...I'm going to encourage you to seek out my twin "Angel" he is a white fur version of me basically...you will know him when you see him...he thinks highly of you...as I kept in touch with him...tell Ryder "to contact the other" he will know how I wish for you to continue...Ryder will be there to guide you...Rocky and Zuma will be there to love you...Shade will be there to guard you...and the rest will serve to give you friendship and belonging...I am leaving you with everything...I even have a pup uniform made custom for you...and my tank is now yours...as I know I will not survive the encounter with Dusk and Dawn...I feel it in the pit of my heart...I am sorry to leave you in this state brother... I love you more than anything I have ever had...you are my one true person loved in this world...

...and I lived my life...for you...

Chase then closed the book...Crying his eyes out...finding it sad his brother knew his fate... yet amazed of the sentiment of Shadow living his life "for him"...Chase then tucked the journal inside his pup uniform...for only him to see...Chase then left the room...to go say some last words...

(All pups...gathered together in room where Shadow lay dead)

Chase walked into the room...the pups all sitting there together...crying and remembering...the life of the Paw Patrol pup...known as Shadow...Ryder begins to walk to Chase... "hey Chase...I heard you have seen the contents of the safe?" Ryder said. Chase then jumped into his arms... "oh Ryder...thank you for all of this...you guys have more meaning to who I am...than I could have ever known...I owe you everything...thank you so much" Chase said...in a voice almost begging for forgiveness "Chase...it's fine...we all love you here...we're family after all...blood or not...we belong...now come on pup... I think you may want to say something to him? Ryder motions him towards Shadow's body.

(Meanwhile in the underworld...the realm of Cerberus...) (Shadow's Pov)

"Fate is so unkind."

"Now I should have known."

"Blind leading blind"

"Reaping what I've sown"

"Now I must wait in this line"

"Why am I in hell...is it because I am truly evil?...or is it because I fit a great purpose here?...I just...don't...know..." Shadow says to himself...while waiting in the line...to enter the gates of hell...not feeling he's served his purpose in life...feeling empty...feeling like if he would have lived...he could have done so much more... but then he heard a familiar voice... "you are not here because you are evil...it is because you are righteous! And because you hold the throne of king!...ALL BOW BEFORE THE NEW HOUND OF HELL...BOW BEFORE THE KING!" Cerberus yelled... all the new hellhounds ahead and behind him...bowed to him...Shadow then was directed to walk through the gates of hell...and up to the Castle of Cerberus...

Once he arrived upon the doorstep he was let in to be greeted by Cerberus... "so how's it feel to be king?...do you feel powerful yet? Are you happy I brought you here for your importance?...not only that..but I have a couple of surprises for you" Cerberus asked..."what do you mean surprises?" Shadow caught that Cerberus had said that "there's someone that I want you to meet...we believe it is time that you meet him...time that you finally know where you came from" Cerberus said... "But...what do you mean?...my father is dead...and my mother is also...and my REAL father is nowhere to be found" Shadow said... but then another hellhound came up behind him... "that is where you are wrong my son..." "No...it's not possible.." Shadow said as he turned to face the hellhound "but that is how it is...believe it my son...we have a lot to talk about..." "Yes you two do need to talk...but before you do...I want to show you both something...come here" Cerberus said...motioning them to an orb like projector...that laid out a very realistic display of what looked like the lookout...and all the pups "what is this?...is this the lookout?" Shadow asked

(Chase's Pov)

Chase walked up to where Shadow was...he did not believe he could ever give enough thanks to Shadow after what he is now aware that he did for him...he felt his last words meant nothing...as there was nothing that could possibly top Shadow's actions...his contributions to Chase's life...Shadow had been the whole reason that his life had been good...the reason he was here today... "...brother...why didn't I ever see how much you really did care...I should have known better...I just thought...well...I though you weren't there before...because you didn't really care...but...I guess you did...you did everything in your life...for me...I just cant believe I was too stupid to see it...too stupid to realize how much I meant to you...I just wish I could have figured that truth out before it was too late...I'm sorry...im so sorry ...there's nothing...nothing I could ever do to repay you...I'm not worthy of a brother as great as you were...I'm sorry brother...rest in peace..." Chase spoke as he then kissed Shadow's body on the forehead...he then walked over to Ryder.. "Ryder...i...i think I'm gonna go to my pup house...I just can't look at him like that...it hurts..." Chase said while crying... "it's ok...it's late anyways...goodnight Chase" Ryder said... petting Chase on the head "goodnight Ryder"...Chase said...as he walked off to his pup house

(Shadow's Pov)

"Wow...he thinks that he's not worthy of me...that's not what I wanted...I wanted him to just know...that I love him...and wanted to spend time with him..." Shadow said... "I think either way...that shows that he thinks highly of you...its not exactly a bad thing...time will heal wounds...and he will change that he thinks that...it will be just fine my son..." "Dad...there's one thing I want to know...what is your name?" Shadow asked... "my name...my name is Hades...after the Greek god" Hades said "...that's a great name Father...I have another thing I wish to ask you...why did you leave mother...and why had you never tried to contact me?" Shadow asked... "the same reason you never contacted Chase... because I was worried what you would think of me...worried that you would reject me...and I think you understand what I mean by that..." Hades said... "yes...I think I do" Shadow said "you should probably begin to get a look around your new kingdom Shadow...we'll come find you when you funeral begins tomorrow..." Cerberus said... "ok...that sounds good" Shadow said as he then walked towards the door... "HEY SHADOW!." Cerberus yelled... Shadow turned to look... "YOU FORGOT YOUR CROWN!" Cerberus then threw the crown of hell at Shadow... Shadow jumped to meet the crown to his head... it was a crown fashioned of bone... with blood coated tips of the jagged edges...the 6 stones were onyx with pentagrams carved in each of them...and the center jewel was a blood diamond with a Ruby ring surrounding it "thanks!" Shadow said...as he then continued out the door

(The funeral...next day... Chase's Pov)

all the pups were at the funeral...all gathered for a day that no one ever wants to come...all of the pups from the Paw Patrol...Shadowhawk...all Shadow's old friends...Cerberus was there even...but there was another dog with Cerberus...a hellhound...that Chase had never seen before...Chase walked up to him... "I'm sorry...but...I haven't ever seen you before...what's your name?" Chase asked... "my name...is Hades...you must be Chase..." Hades said... "how...how did you know my name?" Chase asked... "Shadow speaks highly of you...if even half the things are true...I'm glad to have made your acquaintance...he really loves you it seems..." Hades said... "what do you mean...you act as if he's not dead..." Chase says...confused... "there's a new king in hell Chase...do you not remember my offer?...Shadow is the new king..." Cerberus says... "WHAT!...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?...TELL ME NOW!" Chase says...causing everyone to look...Hades grabs Chase by the collar "should you not cause a scene...we will gladly show you what we mean...now...you're going to come with us for a few minutes...and are going to keep your mouth shut...is that clear?" Hades says...Chase nods... and the walk away from the crowd...and into the lookout...and into Shadow's room within it...Cerberus locks the door... "now...Shadow is perfectly fine...but he can't get into this world...he's far to weak powered to do so this shortly after his mortal death...he can't come out...but that doesn't mean you can't go in...you are part hellhound correct?... Hades asked "Yes...I can imagine Cerberus told you all this?" Chase said.. "no...I can sense it on you...you have great power like Shadow...and also if you are part hellhound...that means you are also at least part my son...you seem to have part Shepard from your real father...but the powers are from me..." Hades said... "...no...Zeus is my dad...not you...it can't be..." Chase said... "but Chase...who else could you have gotten your powers from...Zeus was not a hellhound" Hades said.. "but...that means my whole life has been a lie...IT MEANS I HAVEN'T KNOWN ANYTHING ABOUT WHO I AM!...it means my whole life has been a lie...what am I to believe anymore?...it could just be another lie..." Chase said... "but Chase...you can't change the past...but you can determine your future...you're always in control of that...and you have friends that will ensure that" Cerberus said... "ok...now lets go see Shadow...he'll be really happy when he sees his surprise..." Hades said...

(Shadow's Pov)

"Where the hell did they go...did they just fucking leave?...wait what the fuck" Shadow said as a portal opened behind him... and Cerberus and Hades jumped through... "you guys scared the shit out of me...why did you come back here?" Shadow said... "there's one more coming" Cerberus said as he pointed to the portal...Shadow looking very surprised when he saw Chase jump through the portal "CHASE!" Shadow yelled as he ran to his brother...tackling him to the ground...licking him... "Shadow calm down! I'm happy to see you too!" Chase said.. "sorry Chase...it's just...so many things left unsaid...you know...you are worthy of me...I saw that you read the journal...and I didn't want you to think that I made you...only you can decide who you are...I just wanted to help...you know I love you Chase...I always will...and you know that...I honestly wish I had your life Chase..." Shadow said "do you really mean that?..." Chase asked "of course I do...toy know I did everything I could for you...even when I wasn't around...and look...you even repaid me...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you...you're a great pup Chase...and an amazing brother...I wouldn't have wanted you to turn out any other way...I love you as you are..." Shadow said as he hugged Chase... "Thanks Shadow...I'm glad to of had a brother as great as you...I love you too..." Chase said... "I'm going to miss you brother... come back and see me sometime...you're the only one that can..." Shadow said.. "what do you mean?...why cant the others come?" Chase asked.. "because the castle has rules based from the power of the king...I am no longer the king so my power no longer flows through it...it took me years to find out how to allow anyone other than a blood relative to enter the castle...took me a while to figure out how to leave the castle...took me even longer to figure out how to contact the outside world...that can take years...even decades to figure out...and Shadow's power is not near great enough to do any of that...he isn't yet ready to command as the true high king..." Cerberus said... "wait...if that's true...how are you here? You're not blood related to him?..." Chase asked Cerberus... "it's because I bowed down to Shadow as the new high king...and gave him the power to rule over hell... the bestial world...and all the alternate dimensions I had power over...and am giving him guidance as an elder...the castle recognizes when a king relieves his role to another he respects...the castle is its own being ...it's been around longer than hell itself has..." Cerberus explained... "that makes sense" Chase said... "it's probably best you guys get back...before anyone suspects anything...I love you Chase...goodbye" Shadow said as he kissed his brother on the cheek... Chase, Hades and Cerberus then walked back through the portal...from which they entered...

(Chase's Pov)

Chase, Cerberus and Hades returned just in time to take their seats as Ryder was beginning the ceremony.. "I would like to welcome you all on this sad day...a day which none of us would have thought would come...a day we did not wish to ever come...we take this time to reflect on Shadow's life...and how he will continue in death...he was a more or less troubled soul... a pup lost in himself...yet still he was able to find meaning in his life...find meaning in every one of us...that may have been his greatest quality...his caring of others...especially his brother...Chase...and his Lovers Rocky and Zuma...and recently his pups...still yet to be named...I would like to invite those three...up to say a few words" Ryder spoke.. "WAIT...Cerberus and Hades need to be up here too...they were just as important as us...and Kikio as well...and he couldn't have had a better best friend than Shade..." Chase said.. "well...I believe you have the right to call out who you think was important to him...I agree with what you think Chase...all those named...please come up" Ryder said...as those named went to the front ...Chase then began to speak... "I think we all have spent good times with my brother Shadow...I think we've all made great memories with him...and today is to honor those memories made with him...and honor the memories yet to be created...all thanks to his sacrifice...Shade...I think you should say a few words next" Chase said...Shade then stepped up... "Shadow...a pup I've known for so long...a pup that took me in...he was more of a father to me at first...as I was orphaned when I was little...but...our relationship grew...into a great friendship...he always had my back...just as I had his...you could say he was my best friend...but I guess words can't describe how much more he was to me than that...him and I are friends til the end of time itself...and nothing will ever destroy our friendship...goodbye Shadow...I'll miss you" Shade said...as he stepped back into the group "Kikio...you're next.." Chase said to her.. She then stepped forward.. "...I honestly don't know what to say...a pup that I've fought by his side...and he's saved my life countless times...well...now is dead...it makes you realize that someone could just die tomorrow...and you would have no idea...it makes you realize how valuable each man...woman...and pup alike...are all so precious...each life is valuable...and Shadow always recognized that...and I like to believe...that's why he sacrificed himself...because he though we were more precious than he was...it's a sad thought...but...that's just the kind of pup he was...always thinking of others first...I'll miss you Shadow...goodbye Sir..." Kikio said...as She placed a medal on his gravestone a personal made one...from the pups withing Shadowhawk...it read "in honor of a great leader...and an even greater pup...*Shadow*" Kikio then stepped back "Rocky and Zuma...your turn.." Chase said...they then stepped up... "...Shadow was a gweat pup...he was twue and kind to us...he loved us...and he nevew stopped twying to make ouw lives bettew...he always cawed fow othews...he cawed fow evewyone...and I'm glad to have spent time with him...to have loved him...I'm weally going to miss him...I love you Shadow...I always will.." Zuma said "I agree with what Zuma said...Shadow was a great pup...he'd never give up on anything...he'd never give up on anyone...he always went out of his way just to help others...I'm glad to have had the pleasure to be with him...to love him...it's sad that he's gone...but like they say...*it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all*..and in Shadow's case...I'm glad to have been there with him..." Rocky said...then the two stepped back.. "Cerberus and Hades...up with me...Zuma...and Rocky...get ready for what we planned..." Chase said... Cerberus and Hades then stepped up with Chase... "we were part of Shadow's life...Shadow's life was great...even for he short time we knew him...I'm glad to have known him in mortal life... for he could have been so much more than he was...but he was happy right where he was...with the great pups he knew..." Cerberus said... "we have something to tell you all...this dog...by the name of Hades...is the real Father of both Shadow and I...he is where we come from...and it's sad that Hades didn't get to spend time with Shadow during his mortal life...and he regrets that...but now... he's going to make it up to me...by being there...dad...I'm glad I finally got to meet you..." Chase said as he hugged Hades... "and Shadow is the reason I am even in the paw patrol...he lived his life...for me...as were his words...I honestly owe my place here to him...he gave me this home...he and Ryder have known each other for a long time...and I'm glad for them both helping me in my life...but now...this isn't time for sadness...we're here to celebrate the memory of Shadow's life!" Chase said...Shade, Rocky, Zuma, Kikio and Cerberus stepped forward with Chase.."we have a little something to say about him...something beautiful...that I think fits the story of his life...and a song he loved dearly..." *music begins*

Chase and Shade: "Like an unsung melody...the truth is waiting there for you to find it...Not a blight, but a Remedy...a clear reminder of how it began!...Deep inside your memory...turned away as you struggled to find it!...you heard the call as you walked away...a voice of calm from withing the silence!...and for what seemed an eternity...you wait hoping it would call out again!...you heard the shadow beckoning...then your fears seemed to keep you blinded...you held your guard as you walked away"

All : "when you think...all is forsaken!...Listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

Rocky and Zuma: "an unforgivable tragedy...the answer isn't where you think you'd find it...prepare yourself for the reckoning, for when your world seems to crumble again!...don't be afraid, don't turn away!...you're the one who can redefine it!...don't let hope become a memory...let the shadow permeate your mind and reveal the thoughts that were tucked away, so that the door can be opened again!...within your darkest memories, lies the answer if you dare to find it!...don't let hope become a memory.."

All: "when you think all is forsaken!...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

Cerberus and Kikio: "sickening! Weakening!...don't let a somber pariah consume your soul! You need strengthening...toughening...takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you...ignite the fire within you!

All: "when you think all is forsaken...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again...because sometime darkness...can show you the light!...don't ignore...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...

All and Crowd: "because sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

the crowd of those gathered roared with joy...then soon followed the rifle salute...three shots

*bang*...one shot for the time Shadow was in life...and bettered the world while he was in it

*bang*...one shot for the sacrifice he made so that others could live on...

*bang*...and the final shot...to recognize his sacrifice...and to promise to live on in his name..

Soon the service was over...and everyone went to their daily duties...

(Later that night...Chase, Zuma and Rocky...playing with Shadow's pups.)

"Well...we have Auriel...and Xenokai...but what about the third Chase?" Rocky said... "I don't know...what do you guys think? "Chase...come hewe...what is this...on this pups collaw...it looks like scwatches ow something?..." Zuma said... as Chase walked over... "that's dragon language Zuma...Shadow was very into mythology and lore..." Chase explained... "well do you know what It means Chase?... "um...let me see it..." Chase said as he reached for the collar...the emblem on the collar started to glow red...when Chase grabbed it...he seemed to have left his body...something happened when he grabbed the collar...that was unknown...the collar burned the Dragon language into his hand...and through his hand...to match on the back side of his paw...it was an intense burning feel...but Chase could not let go... "CHASE!...CHASE!" Rocky yelled...as he grabbed Chase and pulled him off of the collar... "Chase are you ok?!" Rocky said... "he...he's just like his father...a hellhound...he gave birth to a hellhound..." Chase said...in shock "does that mean the othew two awe also hellhounds?" Zuma asked... "I don't know...but...this one...he's just like his dad...so much... I felt his power... within his pup..." Chase said... well that still doesn't tell us what the carving means..." Rocky said...

"yes...it did tell me...the carving translates to *Vokun*" Chase said...

"Well what does that mean?" Rocky asked...

"In english it means..."

"Shadow"

THE END

" _ **Thank you to everyone who has read this story...I plan on writing a sequel to this...so don't feel like I left you hanging...all will be answered in the sequel...I enjoyed writing every bit of this story... I'd like to give a shoutout to SilverwolfandMagentakitty who has been a big help to my writing... I would also like to say thanks to the writer on wattpad that his story gave me the inspiration to write this entire thing...I loved his story so much that I took to writing... the story is called**_

" _ **Paw Patrol: Campus Life" BY- Love-Rocky15**_

 _ **if that story would not have been there...I may not be a writer today...so I have that writer to thank for giving me inspiration to start writing Paw Patrol fanfiction... and anyways thanks all for reading!...I now have a facebook page...a youtube channel.. And im on Paw Patrol wikia and fanon wikia...all under the same name! I will put this story together into one massive compilation in a "complete story chapter" without all my author's notes...**_

 _ **ilovezuma... signing off from this story**_


	15. (Full story (without authors notes)

The Love-Struck Pup Chapter 1

Narrative pov

it was a sunny and peaceful day in adventure bay... All the pups were playing outside except for one Marshall who was daydreaming about chase... The pup of his dreams

Marshall pov

*sigh* I wish only chase loved me... We would be together forever... But he has a thing for Skye I could never get between them. Marshall sees zuma coming up to the lookout with Ryder he soon hears the elevator door open. "Marshall why aren't you outside playing?" Says Ryder "o-oh uh I don't feel so good *cough* *cough* I might be getting a cold" said Marshall ... "you should rest up Marshall ..i want you to be at your best if theres an emergency." Marshall then goes to his pup house to relax and locks the door. Ryder thinks to himself "Marshall was fine yesterday? Hmm something seems off... Oh well I just hope he feels better"...

about an hour later Marshall pov

"why is Skye so lucky to get a pup like chase? Even if chase was gay he wouldn't ever go for me, I'm a clumsy good for nothing mutt." As Marshall cries,to himself staring at the picture of chase on his wall. He hears a knock on his door "mawshall awe you ok dude?" He realizes its his best friend zuma and wipes the tears from his face as he opens the door " hey zuma" he says with a depressed look on his face. "what's wrong mawshall?" Zuma says with a concerned look as he moves to comfort Marshall . "oh its nothing just my allergies acting up" "ah-choo" as Marshall fakes the sneeze zuma says "dude,you can tell me what's wrong I only want to help you" "zuma... Can you keep a secret?" . "totally dude you're my best fwiend"says zuma grabbing Marshalls paw to reassure him "i- um...there's a certain pup I like...and I don't want them to know" said Marshall

zuma's pov

"mawshall likes Skye but I thought she had..uh has? A thing fow chase? Or is it Everest? What if mawshall loves me! He's always been the pup of my dreams!? But he's not gay it can nevew happen Thinks zuma ... "well mawshall who is it Skye? Everest? " "oh uh its-um...zuma please don't be grossed out" "I wont dude tell me" "I'm in love with chase, and i have been for a while now" said Marshall practically breaking zuma's heart "he loves chase!? That uptight mutt? Why can't he be mine I love him sooo much"a tear begins to roll down zuma's face "zuma are you crying?" Says Marshall "uh no I just got something in my eye,... Um I just remembered that wyder wanted me to help him today uh gotta go dude" says zuma running out of Marshalls pup house instead of running to the lookout he ran to his own pup house to cry over what to him was very saddening news Marshall thought it was sudden but he thought nothing of it " was zuma crying? Because I love chase? Is zuma in love with me? Chase could never be gay but is Zuma!? Marshall asked all these questions but would have to wait for answers he decided to take a nap.. All the thoughts were making his head hurt.

(Chapter 2 Chase's dream)

Chase's pov

Marshall walk into chases pup house.."hey babe, I love you" as Marshall goes up to chase and licks him on the cheek , chase blushes to the point his face is pure red, "uh I-i -lo-love you too Marshall" says chase "what's wrong chase i thought you wanted this?" "i do i just.." You're nervous?" Said Marshall "a little" , "wow the big brave police pup is scared to have a good time with the pup of his dreams?" Said Marshall in a sarcastic voice, "NO! I just.. What if the other pups found out? What if Ryder found out!?. " chase begins to sweat... "let them find out make them witness our love we're meant for each other" Marshall saying this made Chase aroused, "see your happy to even see me!" Laughed Marshall "are you ready chase?" , "i guess so" "don't worry Chase ill be gentle... As Marshall prepares to mount chase Chase is abruptly woken up by Zuma getting him for morning breakfast "dude chase did you wet the bed? " the sudden realization that chase's dream was a wet dream made him blush "Zuma get out!" But..." Get out Zuma!" Zuma leaves Chase's pup house and says"gee someone thinks a little too much about Skye, hehe" Ryder runs to chase's pup house to see what the yelling is" Ryder it happened again" says chase with a sad look on his face. "its ok Chase... Sorry Zuma had to see that ill talk to him later he wont say anything." Thanks Ryder" "Now chase get yourself cleaned up and come get breakfast, ill keep the pups distracted" Ryder walks back then. The lookout but doesn't realize Marshall still in his pup house. As Ryder passes Marshall goes to chase's pup house and sees chase standing outside

Marshall pov

"hi chase!" The sudden loud yell of Marshall scares chase and makes him quickly slam the door to his pup house shut. "oh! Uh hey Marshall" .. "sorry if i scared you chase" "um that's ok Marshall" " why were you yelling at zuma?"said Marshall with a questioning look "oh no reason he just scared me is all" "oh well ok...hey um you wanna go on a walk later? Just you and me?". Marshall thinking to himself, "this will be a great opportunity for me to spend time with Chase!. "sure Marshall id like that" said Chase. Little did either of them know zuma was waching from the lookout.

Zuma pov

"look at Chase trying to steal Mawshall fwom me...Mawshall should be mine! Oh..Chase I'll make it to where you'll nevew have a chance with Mawshall! Then I can have him all to myself!" at right about that time their tags lit up..."Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"says Ryder like always says "Ryder needs us!" all the pups go to the lookout...on their way to the lookout elevator Chase trips over Marshall and they tumble into the elevator "I'm ok" says Chase "hey that's my saying!" says Marshall making all the pups laugh

Chase pov

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!" "Thanks for hurrying pups, it's an easy job today pups, the park ranger called out sick and we need to send 2 of you out to patrol the trails and campgrounds" "Chase, I need you to patrol the paths as out eyes on the ground"says Ryder "Chase is on the case!" ," and Skye I need you to fly above the campgrounds in case someone needs our help" "This pups gotta fly!" says skye doing her normal show off backflip "and lastly Zuma I need you to ride your hovercraft down the rivers and streams and help anyone along the banks of the river" "let's dive in!" says zuma "um what about me Ryder? Don't you need a fire pup? You know in case there are any forest fires" says Marshall "um sure Marshall you can tag along with Chase." "Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" the pups go to their vehicles and eventually make it to the park lets see what Marshall and Chase are up to. "Ready Chase?" "Yeah should be an easy day...you ready to take that walk Marshall? Says Chase thought Marshall looks puzzled "You do still wanna take a walk with me right?" "Oh! Right! I almost forgot" the both start walking down the trail. Marshall begins to daydream while staring at Chase from behind and begins to slow down... Chase turns around and notices Marshall staring "You coming Marshall?" "Oh sorry" Marshall says as he begins to blush he runs up to Chase but trips on a rock... he lands on Chase and sends them rolling down a hill, when they get to the bottom Marshall is on top of Chase "I guess you could say we're on a roll" Marshall says making them both laugh but Marshall doesn't realize he's getting an erection although Chase certainly notices "Uh-Marshall, w-what is that? Says Chase, Marshall then looks down realizing what has happened he quickly hops off Chase "Oh uh...uh...that's nothing" says Marshall trying to hide his erection "Are you ok Marshall? You've been acting weird lately" "Um weird? Who's acting weird?... um oh I think I heard Zuma I better go check it out" Marshall then runs off extremely embarrassed Chase then thinks to himself "Weird does Marshall like me? That was almost like my dream ". Chase then continues down the trail alone

(Chapter 3 : Marshall's attempt)

One hour after last chapters events Zuma is still patrolling the river and he happens to spot Marshall sitting on a sandbar he pulls up to Marshall in his hovercraft and jumps out.

Zuma's pov

"Hey Mawshall where's Chase?" Zuma suddenly realizes Marshall's been crying "What's wrong dude?" says Zuma as he goes up to wipe the tears from Marshall's eyes "I'll never have a chance to be with Chase! Every time I get near him I do something dumb. And now he probably thinks im weird, im a clumsy dumb useless mutt"says Marshall as more tears begin to roll down his face

Zuma then tackles Marshall to the ground and has him pinned on his back..."Mawshall never say that! You're a member of the Paw Patrol! You're not useless!" Zuma yells at Marshall "Zuma! Im not good for anything but messing things up!...just like I did with Chase!" Marshall beginning to get upset with Zuma " I might as well leave the paw patrol...and Adventure Bay no pup will ever love me...I bet Chase hates me , heck I bet you hate me too Zuma" Zuma then gets off of Marshall, "Mawshall, why do you think like that..., we all care about you. And would nevew want anything bad to happen, we love you Mawshall, for you... we love you the way you awe!" says Zuma, Marshall then walks over to the river bank "how long do you think it would take Zuma?" Zuma then gives Marshall a puzzled look "you know for me to drown in the river?"Marshall then stares into the deep blue river "Mawshall! Don't you dare think about that, I don't want to. NO! I WON"T lose you!" Zuma then begins to cry at the thought of losing his best friend

"Goodbye Zuma you we're a good friend" Marshall then jumps into the river and gets swept downstream by the current "Mawshall No!" Zuma then quickly jumps into the river he had his pup pack with him and also knew he could resist the current considering he has swam in the river before, he then races to Marshall with the propellers in his pup pack, he's something bubbles stopped going up "He's not breathing!" Zuma thinks to himself... it encourages him even more to save his friend...the one he loves the most, this makes Zuma swim faster. He finally gets to Marshall and pulls him to shore and immediately calls Ryder with his pup tag "Wyder! Mawshall jumped in the River! He's not bweathing!" Zuma then begins to panic "Were sending Skye now Zuma hold on we'll be there soon" his pup tag then shuts off. Zuma then starts crying and attempts CPR on Marshall. "Mawshall I don't want to lose you! GET UP MAWSHALL!" He continues CPR but does nothing he still continues for another 5 minutes and finally stops realizing Marshall isn't waking up. "Mawshall No...NO! WHY ! WE CARE ABOUT YOU...I care about you...I LOVE YOU! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! Zuma then continues CPR but quickly collapses on top of Marshall crying with the realization his friend is dead. But wait...Zuma hears something "what is that?" His head begins moving up and down while he's laying on Marshall and a faint thud in his chest "He's breathing! He's alive! Mawshall!..." no response, he then gets ready to give it all he has and jumps in the air. "Hey Mawshall, WAKE UP!" he then lands on Marshall making the water shoot out of his lungs causing Marshall to start coughing up the rest of the water "Mawshall! I thought I'd lost you! Nevew do that again I love you to much ! Nevew think any diffewent I LOVE YOU!"

Marshall's pov

"Zuma LOVES ME! I didn't know he felt that way.. I know I didn't have a chance with Chase but...is Zuma my destiny?" Marshall then summons the strength to speak a few words "Z-Zuma I lo-love you too" Marshall then passes out he's exhausted "Mawshall please pull through I don't want to lose you." Zuma then lays by Marshall's side and waits for Ryder... they arrive and Zuma tells them what happened then Skye airlifts him to the waiting abulance on the main trail they then take Marshall to the hospital... on the way to the hospital the pups talk "Zuma what happened? Why did he do this? Says Rubble "I don't know! He just stawted saying no one cared fow him and how he felt alone." says Zuma with a sad look on his face still by Marshall's side holding his paw and staring into his currently closed eyes "We all love Marshall He's part of our family...the Paw Patrol family" says Rocky making all the pups cry a little after hearing his very touching words they then arrive at the hospital and take Marshall into the emergency room an hour or so later the E.R Doctor comes out and motions for Ryder to come and speak with him...Ryder enters the room containing Marshall with the doctor... a few minutes later Everest come bursting through the hospital doors " Pups where is he!? IS HE OK!?" the pups begin to look at each other still not knowing the condition of their friend, Rocky stands and walks over to Everest "we don't know yet, Ryder just went in there to talk with the doctor.." says Rocky "oh ok" says Everest walking with Rocky to sit near the rest of the pups.

A few minutes pass.. Ryder opens the door to Marshall's room...and motions the pups to come inside, they begin to cry seeing their friend on the hospital bed knowing that he had just attempted to take his life "Marshall is in a coma and there's no telling when he could come out of it...we'll just have to hope for the best pups...im sorry, I know it's not the news we wanted to hear but it's all we have right now." says Ryder making the pups begin to cry "come on pups...we should go...its getting late" the pups then leave the room...except for Chase "you coming Chase?" says Ryder... "Ryder..can I have a minute?" says Chase still crying he gives a glance at Marshall and Ryder leaves for a minute to give them some privacy. "Marshall I can't help but feel that this is all my fault...you ran off like that and I didn't know what was wrong!, im so sorry Marshall I'll make it up to you if you ever come out of this I promise you..." Chase then kisses Marshall on the forehead and hops down from the bedside...Ryder opens the door "ready Chase?" "Yeah Ryder..." Chase then slowly walks out the door , Ryder then begins to close the door but stops to give one more look at the spotted dalmatian on the bed a pup he's gotten to know so well...that he came so close to losing..."it'll be ok Marshall...I hope..." Ryder then begins to cry... he can't look at Marshall anymore he shuts the door to the room and motions the pups to leave for the lookout...as they leave it begins to rain...a fitting end for a sad day in Adventure Bay...

(Chapter 4: The Return)

Chase's pov

"3 months...its been 3 months" Chase thought to himself as he went to visit Marshall as he was still in his coma...it still makes him sad to see his love in such a state but he believes Marshall will come around and soon...he had things to do today but he'd been called by his brother to go visit Marshall...he thought it was strange that Shadow went to see Marshall more than he did considering they've never met or spoken before..."heh mabey he sees Marshall in the same way I do" Chase still doesn't fully understand his brother considering Shadow was conceived while his mother was having an affair with a black fur wolf that only Chase's mother ever saw but there's no trace of her... she's in a better place now Shadow was always different from Chase...they never had the chance to bond before about 2 and a half months ago when Chase called him to help the Paw Patrol in Marshall's absence... Shadow and Shade are experimentally trained military stealth operations dogs...only with time will Chase see their power "hey Shade? Why haven't you banged that little yapping pup yet? She's sending some pretty strong signals." asked Shadow as they were walking past Katie's towards the hospital "I appreciate that she likes me but she's a little bit of a hound dog if you know what I mean...(Shade's way of politely calling Skye a slut)"what I really want is that husky...damn what's her name again?" says Shade as he gets frustrated trying to remember the husky's name _ **"**_ You mean Everest?" Says Chase... "yeah she's got a tail that just doesn't stop wagging" says Shade as he begins to have a few daydream fantasies about her...he starts getting an erection..."Come on Shade Save it for the pup house we don't want to see that!" Yells Shadow "hehe my bad"...Chase looks at Shadow and Shade's pup tags he still couldn't figure if they have meanings Shadow's it's a blood red trim tag with black background and chrome designs, a small satanic pentagram in the top left with a large claw on the top right with talons dripping blood down onto figures engulfed in fire... Shade's is a black trim with a gold center with a dog paw print in the center half filled in the other half empty as if it is a ghostly illusion the paw is colored black with the center having an X painted half black half gold so it is visible against the back color ...they get near the hospital and Chase decides to ask Shadow a question..."why do you come to see Marshall...you don't even know him?" Shadow just ignores him..."Shadow! Answer me damn you!"...Still ignores Chase...he then runs up and stops in front of shadow..."I come to see your pathetic little friend because I feel pity he attempted to take his own life...because he is too foolish to see there is a love between you two and I thought it would have been funnier if you two ended up like Romeo and Juliet.." Chase's jaw drops and he tears up a little...he tries to tackle Shadow in anger of what was just said...Shadow dodges it...then runs and tackles Chase while he's getting up..."Shadow don't you dare talk about him like that! He means more to me than you ever will!" says Chase beginning to cry "And...? isn't he also your quote "lover" Chase?" "How.. Did you..." "How did I what Chase? Know about your little love affair with the spotted pooch? You're very transparent Chase I also keep a pretty close eye on you...im trained in quiet observation you know?" Shadows tag then emits a glowing smoky white color and he begins to digitalize...he's gone!? Chase gets up in shock not knowing where Shadow went...Shadow then sneaks up behind him and turns off the cloaking device built into his sleek black and red pup uniform "Boo!" Chase then jumps Not realizing Shadow was behind him..."haha! Brother easy as always..." Chase then looks at him with a what just happened kinda look... "im just full of surprises...well anyways brother I apologize I realize this...Marshall is it? Means an awful lot to you so I suppose you deserve the truth...come on" they then walk into the hospital and into Marshall's room...Shadow pulls out a pup helmet that looks like Chase's spy helmet but in black with a red visor..."what's this?" asks Chase...very confused..."so you can see brother..." Chase then reluctantly puts on the helmet...Shadow then pulls out a pup pad and pushes a few buttons..."ready Chase?" says Shadow...Chase still has no idea what's going on..."I guess..." shadow pushes a button and then he begins to emit a white glow...Chase's visor then kicks on and puts him in a strange yet beautiful alternate reality in a foggy forest with dead and dying trees ...Shadow then walks up to Chase in this alternate reality "like it brother?" Shadow says boastfully... "what is this place!" asks Chase in awe "the plain of all existence...and all that has never been...it is everywhere and nowhere...time and space begin and end here...it is all.. This specifically is the forest of souls.." Shade walks up with a certain someone who Chase is all too happy to see "Marshall!" Chase sets off at a full sprint and tackles Marshall and begins licking him... Shadow just stares at them intently...as soon as they remember they're being watched the both get up and begin to blush "hmm seems I was correct Chase?" Says Shadow with a smile on his face...Chase then asks..."why is Marshall here? Isn't he in a coma laying on the bed?" "Im in a coma but Shadow told me this is a realm of all possibilities occurring...so in this realm im fine" says Marshall...and Shadow continues..."so this is why I've been seeing him...I've been looking out for your precious little dalmatian Chasey" Chase and Marshall then blush and look away from each other "I also solved his little "alone" problem"... Chase then stares into Marshall's eyes.."i...I never knew you loved me Chase I thought I was alone...when I fell on you on the trail...well you know...I thought you were going to be mad" Says Marshall looking down at the ground "Marshall...you should have just stayed on top of me" Marshall then looks up to see Chase jumping towards him...he gets pinned on his back as Chase then begins to lick Marshall and he begins to moan..."Guys...Guys! Stop it...save it for later! " Says Shadow..."but who knows when that will be...? he's still in a coma..." Says Chase..."that's another reason I brought you here today...He wakes today..." Marshall and Chase begin to howl with excitement...Shadow then pulls out his pup pad and pushes a button...the alternate reality comes to an end...they're now back in the hospital with Marshall on the bed...Chase then hops up on the bed and stares intently at Marshall's eyes...waiting for them to open...Marshall is actually already awake but waiting for the right moment..."you gotta wake him up with a kiss" Marshall whispers...Chase then leans down and kisses Marshall...his eyes open..."Marshall then grabs Chase around then neck and pulls him on top they kiss for a good five minutes..."uh this is gonna be awkward...what's Zuma gonna think?" says Marshall looking at Chase..."what do you mean? What's Zuma got to do with this? Chase says with a serious tone..."uh he kinda told me he loved me...before I went into that coma...and I uh...said I loved him back" "you what!" yells Chase.. "I thought you hated me! I didn't know you wanted to fucking mount me Chase!? "Shade and Shadow bust out laughing at Marshall's comment..."hahaha stop you guys Zuma wont be a problem" says Shadow still laughing...Chase and Marshall look at him puzzled..."Zuma's probably forgotten all about his love of Marshall..." Chase and Marshall then look at each other...not wanting to know what he meant by that...they all look at each other...share a laugh...Shade then says..."we better get the "pup of the living dead" back to the lookout then?"..."yeah" they all say...they then proceed out the doors of the hospital and towards the lookout..."hey you guys should paint me all white! I wanna be a ghost! And haunt the pups!" Says Marshall making them all laugh..."oh save it for Halloween Marshall..." Chase says...they then walk back to the lookout ready to surprise Ryder and the rest of the pups...they'll be happy when they hear the wonderful news

(Chapter 5: the new lives of Shadow and Shade)

Shadow's Pov

It's already been an hour since Shade, Chase and I brought Marshall back...they just keep showing him all the love in the world...excluding Zuma...who's been over on the couch laying by my side...I still don't know what he sees in me...I've never had anyone attach to me like he has...since my brother an I never spent time together...I left after my mother passed for fear of my father beating me...so since I was a pup my father always hated me...perhaps because I wasn't his pup...perhaps I was just a reminder of my unfaithful bitch mother...so I had left home when I was merely a pup...I always thought it was better for my little brother Chase so he could see father's love...and lead a better life...months after I left home I was pupnapped by the military unsure of what was to come of me...I just went through with all of their demands...hell...im kinda glad I did...or I never would have met Shade...Him and I have been together every time the shit hit the fan...he's the other half of me that I couldn't get from Chase...Shade was quiet when he was just a pup...he was an orphan...his mother died during his birth and his father died in the line of duty...Shade was then trained by the military...in his father's image...so I don't blame him if he's a little fucked up sometimes...I more or less took him in as my own...as he's younger than i...later when our time was done in training...we were taken as P.O.W's by a rogue military division that trained as their own PMC(private military company) we knew some of the members of the group as they were our old trainers and closest friends...that also where I met Dawn and Dusk...the pups of day and night...Dawn was a bit of a bitch but she got the job done...but she had a sweet side...I think Shade likes Everest because She reminds him of Dawn.. and Dusk...he had powers similar to mine...but not quite as strong...as we went on missions there was an accident that would have killed Shade and i...but my powers allowed us to fight Death for another chance we won...and we stole Deaths power...that's why Shade has the power of all the ghost world...and the ability to harness the power of the undead...I on the other hand have the power to control the mind...and manipulate all concerning the mind...it allows me to fly...using my powers...and have super strength...throw objects using telekinesis my powers have the color of a ghostly blood red..it is still unknown weather we died...that strange day...the other weird thing that puzzles me is that Chase has shown he has the essence of my powers...I don't know why considering he hasn't been around me...am I transferring my powers?...anyways back to Zuma...he's all too loving...it almost disgusts me...why does he take a liking to someone like me?...I've given him no reason to like me...hmm...perhaps I should give him a chance...I don't want him to end up like Marshall...

Shadow then turns his head to look at Zuma now laying asleep across his front paws..."heh I guess he is pretty cute...I guess a little nap couldn't hurt"...Shadow then lays his head down on Zuma's back..."besides...he can be my new play toy..." Shadow then falls asleep on the Couch with Zuma

Narrative..

Its now been a few hours and the rest of the pups have let Marshall have some free time...Chase follows Marshall to his pup house and they close the door...it's getting late...Rocky is outside staring at the stars...he hears the lookout door open...and sees Shadow carrying Zuma on his back...Shadow walks to Zuma's pup house...and sets him down...then lays beside him...Rocky stares as Shadow begins to cuddle Zuma...Shadow notices Rocky staring and motions him to come over...

Rocky pov...

"You want something Shadow...?" says Rocky puzzled..."Rocky...I noticed you've been watching us...nobody else knows about me and this little guy over here..." Shadow then motions towards Zuma..."I know you like him...or me...I can't really tell..." Rocky then begins to blush..."I like you both...you two are just so beautiful together...I could never get between you two..." says Rocky in a sad voice..."I still haven't dropped the whole "couple" thing on him yet...but I know he wants it...if you want Rocky...we can try to make this triangle work" Shadow says...Rocky's jaw drops..."you mean!?..." Shadow nods... and motions Rocky to lay down by the two.

Shade's pov

...then a few minutes later Shade walks up...and sees the sleeping three pups...he tries to wake Shadow...and succeeds "Shadow...we need to talk..." "Ugh what...I was having a fun dream..." Shadow stands up...and Shade notices that Shadow has an erection..."uh...you really like Zuma don't you..."..."yeah I do...I just get this weird feeling around him...I think I love him." "That's nice Shadow but I gotta tell you...I think I like Rocky..." Shadow then face-paws "ugh...you truly are too horny for your own good..." "look Shadow I can win his love!?" Shade says and then his collar glows white...he changes shape...and he stops glowing white...he looks like Zuma! "NO...GET OVER HERE!" Shadow bites Shade on the ear and drags him by it..."you can like him...you can date him...you can mount him...but you DO NOT TRICK HIM! Besides you have a thing for Everest...hmm that name sound familiar?" Shadow yells at Shade..."besides he's taken a liking to Zuma and I...he's not going to easily change his mind...he's been watching Zuma and I for a long time and he really wants us...sorry Shade..but if I catch you trying to trick Rocky...or anyone else...you'll pay...and don't you DARE! touch Zuma...he's mine..." Shadow says as his eyes begin to glow red and his ghostly red energy shoots out of his body in a light cloud..."Shadow no need to get pissed off! Look I'll stop!" Shade says as he transforms back to his normal form..."that's right Shade...you need to stop pulling this little bullshit puppy behavior...it's gonna get you hurt one day..." Shadow then shows his sharp teeth.."ok Shadow I'll drop it..." says Shade sadly and then walks to his pup house leaving Shadow to then resume sleep with his two loves...Shade arrives at his pup house...which is grey with a painted brick pattern and a skull and crossbones on a tombstone on the back his vehicle is a VTOL jet that looks like a F35 lightning...with an armament of electrical shock bolts. And missiles...when folded out the skull and crossbones emblem is on his left wing as he has a jet because he was trained in aerial combat...back in his military training days...his pup uniform and jet still bear the emblem of the Shadowhawk PMC just as Shadow's do...a German eagle holding a circle with a satanic pentagram...surrounded by fire off either side of the bird the emblem was black with the fire in blood red and the pentagram in white...he then glances over at Shadow's pup house...which is black and blood red like his colors...it's a tank with a large main gun...155mm main rail gun that fires dark matter in a highly concentrated state...like Shadows powers...but times 10,000 ...a new prototype of his tank could destroy 4 city blocks with one shell...but it was destroyed by an accident causing the test building to collapse and destroy the prototype in the process...but before Shadow left the service his tank did get a new aquatic ability...his tank now has a sub version and has a float...which the on land missiles..transfer to torpedoes underwater with a new auto Gatling for aerial defense...Shadow was trained in armored vehicle tactics and was just getting into naval tactics...Shadow and Shade were the closest thing Adventure Bay had to a military..."Shade..." Shadow says startling Shade..."I'm sorry...I just care about you...I care about these pups too...I don't want to start problems...you just need to learn the difference between wrong and right...I care about you all too much...I don't want this new life we have to end...I'm finally with my brother...and have someone to love..I cant let that go...I think you can understand..." Shadow says...staring at Shade hoping for an apology..."I forgive you...I ...I'm just confused right now...its been almost 3 months since we've gotten out and im still not used to this new life..."Shade then begins to cry..."I love you like a brother Shadow...I don't want to cause problems either...its just so hard to get this new life through my head...I've been in service my whole life...and I want this to go smoothly..." Shadow then moves to comfort Shade..."I know Shade...you're not alone...come on...we only got a few hours left ...go to sleep..." Shadow walks Shade to his pup house..then Shadow goes back to Zuma's pup house...where his two loves are sleeping..the sun begins to rise over Adventure Bay...signaling the dawn of the new day...the new day...which is the new chapter in Shadow and Shades life...the Paw Patrol life...Shadow then gets back up realizing that the day is coming...he goes to the hill near the lookout and looks towards the bay to see the sun rise...he sees something in the distance...two pups flying in the distance...that appear black against the sunlight...he sees a wing shape that's all to familiar..."no...not this life...not these pups...you'll pay for what you two have done...you can take everything from me...from Shade...but you wont take Chase...or Zuma or any of these wonderful people I call "my family"...you bastards..." there is a long pause...

"Chaos will not rain down on Adventure Bay..."

(Chapter 6:The love and the hate)

Narrative pov

The day has begun and all the pups are playing tag...except Shadow...his whereabouts are unknown...Marshall and Chase almost haven't been separated since Marshall awoke from his coma...Zuma and Rocky are getting to know each other a little better...but something is off...what's this? The pup houses are gone!...but how? We close in on a conversation between Skye and Ryder...

Ryder's pov

What do you mean all the pup houses are gone!? Says ryder in shock to what Skye is saying..."I don't know Ryder...I woke up outside where my pup house should have been...and it wasn't there!...also no one has seen Shadow since last night...". said Skye..."do you think Shadow has the pup houses?"...said Ryder wondering...he calls the pups up to the lookout..."ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says as always..."pups...by now you've probably noticed all the pup houses are missing...we believe that Shadow took them...but we don't know where he wen..." Ryder gets cut off as the tv screen activates and it's Shadow on the other end...he has a welding mask on...he lifts it up..."Ryder...sorry I took the pup houses...I've been making some improvements..." Shadow says as he's interrupted by another pup off screen "Shadow what should I do with Rubble's rig?..." says a mysterious male pup..."it should support a gun like mine...give it the 155..." says Shadow..."gotcha Shadow"... "Shadow who was that? Asked Shade curious...because the voice sounded familiar.."not important...the pup houses will all be back by tomorrow... if anything happens I'll be on call...Shadow out"...the screen then shuts off..."Ok then pups...Shadow has the houses...".says Ryder.. "I trust him...he wouldn't take them without a good reason...besides if he's making improvements it should be ok..." says Chase with full confidence in his brother's actions..."yeah I twust him" says Zuma... all the pups also agree..."well alright I trust him...I just wonder what he's doing" says Ryder..

An hour later we catch Chase and Marshall in a guest room in the lookout since their pup houses are with Shadow at the time...oh yes...it's time

Chase's pov

"Marshall...you're so cute when you do that! Stop it you're turning me on..."says Chase feeling the heat rising in his groin..."I thought you wanted this...we're gonna make your blanket smell like hot sex and guilt...you're gonna have puppies when im done with you..."says Marshall with a huge grin on his face...Chase begins to laugh...he then tackles Marshall...Marshall clearly sees that Chase has an erection under his pup uniform...he reaches for the zipper at the top...and unzips Chase...Chase's 10.5 inch dick slaps Marshall in the face..."wow Chase ...that's a lot bigger than 8 inches..."says Marshall with a worried look on his face..."meh...I didn't want to brag "says Chase...Marshall then puts chases dick in his mouth and Chase slowly begins muzzle fucking Marshall...then speeds up causing Marshall to choke a little.. "you ok Marshall...?" "Yeah im fine...can we do the anal now...I don't feel like choking right now..." says Marshall..."well ok...turn around and put your ass up..." Marshall complies with Chase... Chase then mounts Marshall..."you ready?"."yeah Chase"...Chase then inserts into Marshall and Marshall moans..."damn Marshall you're tight!" Chase says as he pushes all the way in...and starts thrusting..."ooohhhhhh Chase! Fuck me harder!..Marshall begins to get an erection from Chase butt fucking him..Chase thrusts harder...he feels he's going to cum...Marshall...i think ...I ...I ..."too late. Marshall feels his insides fill with Chase's cum..."ohhh..." Marshall moans as Chase's dick begins to throb in his ass "that's so warm Chase..."...Chase tries to pull out...but his knot is stuck..."uh Marshall...I'm stuck..." Chase says worried..."it's my first time...im tight I don't mind..."Marshall says all too happily.. "Guess you're Chase the virgin slayer!" Chase then laughs at Marshall..."don't put yourself down like that Marshall...we both wanted this..and I'm glad to have cum over ...I'd knot want to spend this time with anyone else..." Marshall laughs at the Cum and Knot jokes Chase just made...Marshall is finally able to slide off of Chase..."ouch..." Marshall says...he appears to be limping..."are you ok Marshall!?"...says Chase worried..."I'm fine...ow" Marshall says knowing he feels a pain in his ass "you probably have Hemmeroids Marshall..."that sounds bad..." says Marshall..."not really...oh by the way ...it's your turn Marshall..."says Chase licking his lips..."Marshall gets Chase on his back..."open up Chase..." Chase then opens his mouth... Marshall sticking his 8 inch dick in Chase's mouth...he slowly begins muzzle fucking Chase but then speeds up...Chase then begins to lick his knot...making Marshall moan...Chase closes his mouth a little using the roof of his mouth and tongue to squeeze Marshall's knot...Marshall then shudders at the feel.."ohh Chase you know how to treat a pup..." Chase then grabs Marshall's ass surprising him...Making him come even closer to cumming.."Chase I'm close..." Marshall warns as he feels very close..."Chase..i...i lo-ve YOOUUUUUU" Marshall then cums not before shoving his dick down Chase's throat...Choking him like Chase did earlier...Marshall's dick is throbbing in Chase's throat..Choking him...Chase then starts slapping Marshall's ass signaling him to pull out...Marshall complies...cum still shooting out...it gets all over Chase's face and on his police blanket...making his fur and blanket smell of Marshall surprise..."hehehe sorry Chase..." "Ew Marshall...it tastes salty..." they both laugh...they fix each other's fur as it looks messy...and clean the cum off Chase's fur...Marshall goes to clean Chase's blanker but Chase stops him..."wait Marshall...I want it to smell like you..." says Chase..."awwww Chase.." Marshall says as he begins to blush...they both start to walk out of Chase's room...but when they open the door they see Zuma wide eyed..."I'll have what he's having dude..." Zuma says as it appears he heard the loud moans...coming from the room that now is emitting an odor of sweat and cum..from what the two just did they both blush at Zuma's comment..."uh...we should wait to do this in our pup houses...these walls aren't soundproof...Marshall says..."you think guys..."says Skye as She walks around the corner with Rocky, Rubble, Shade, Everest and Ryder "uh I can explain we were uh..."Chase is at a loss for words..."we were playing tug toy!" says Marshall quickly thinking..."and Where is this tug toy?" says Ryder..."between his legs Wyder" Zuma says...they most smart ass comment he could come up with...making the pups laugh..."is there something I should know about?" says Ryder..."Chase and i...are um..together" says Marshall..."that ok if you two really love each other...I won't get in the way...I didn't get in the way of Rocky Zuma and Shadow now did I?" says Ryder making Zuma and Rocky Jump.."you Knew Wyder?" Says Zuma surprised "I did...and im not about to get between true love...I approve of any relationship you pups decide to have..."says Ryder... Zuma, Chase, Rocky and Marshall all yell "Thanks Ryder!"...right at that time Ryder, Skye, Rubble and Everest walk away from the rest...to continue what they were doing before they heard the "pups gone wild" in the room..."so...you and Marshall?" says Rocky..."yeah um...so you Zuma and Shadow?" says Chase they all blush...knowing they all have their own little secrets...at that time Rocky's communicator lights up..."Rocky...I need your help with some last minute fixes to the pup houses...come to the junkyard ASAP...Shadow out" his communicator turns off..."uh...I gotta go guys...Shadow needs me to help with something..." Rocky then runs out the door towards the junkyard...

Shadow's pov

"Dawn...gimme a hand with these pup packs while we wait for Rocky we need to arm them...these pup houses are good but they wont do shit in a paw to paw fight.." Shadow turns to the beautiful silver fur Husky with Black trim...she wore a purple pup uniform and a tag with an orange and yellow fiery sun...she was the same size as Everest she was the pup of light as her twin Dusk...he was a pup of darkness...like Shadow...the trick was that Dawn and Dusk powers were stronger when with each other...so they could fight with full strength day or night..but Dusk's location was unknown even to Dawn. It's assumed that Chaos killed him in the battle at the Shadowhawk base..."sure thing Shadow..." Dawn said..."we can prepare for the worst...but we'll still never be ready...Silvex and Shadex are coming...with Chaos...I cant let them do to Chase and the rest...like they did to your brother..."Shadow said as he looked over the battle ready pup houses...Chase's was outfitted with a stealth cloak...and an auto gatling that could be remote controlled or iff(identify friend-foe) targeted., his pup pack was fitted with the same Black widow rifle that Shadow had...but in a blue and green color similar to Chase's spy gear...the spy drone was fitted with a stun gun and tear gas launcher..., Marshall's Fire truck latter was rigged with a large artillery peice...a 300mm short barrel that had ground mounts to keep in place...it was also fitted with point defense guns on all four sides of the truck...the front of the truck was rigged with a flamethrower...Marshall's pup pack was fitted with Molotov Cocktails and he also had a dragons breath 12 gauge Remington...Rubble's rig was outfitted into a tank...With the same armament as Shadow's only the rig's front scoop was fitted with spikes... the rig's drill was fitted with an acid tube down the drill center Rubble's pup pack had a Machine gun...Rocky's Truck was outfitted into an ammo truck and troop carrier...it had twin .50cal auto turret on the top...Rocky's pup pack was fitted with a set of tranquilizer darts and an m16... Zuma's hovercraft was fitted into a naval cruiser...with a battery of twin 12 inch guns ...the hovercraft was put through a size increase to support the guns...it also had several AA guns..also with 6 torpedoes...it made Shadow's Boat version of his tank look pathetic...it was heavily armored...more so than the rest of the pup vehicles..Zuma's pup pack was fitted with a silenced mp5 equipped for underwater fighting...also with an underwater torpedo launcher small scale of what his hovercraft was equipped...Skye's helicopter was given a complete redo...it was now modeled after a Russian hind..helicopter with all standard attachments...able to hold up to 10 pups in the back...she was given a 9mm pistol and flares...given she was set to fly the whole time...Everest's snow plow was made into an APC armed with a 20mm auto cannon and a 100mm rapid fire mortar in the back...for leveling buildings where Marshall's truck wont fit... and finally Ryder's atv...it was made into a command radio vehicle with a .30 cal gun on the back...it looked like an atv made to replicate a willy's jeep...Shadow didn't really do much to his vehicle...except add an armor skirt over his tank tracks...but for the most important vehicle...Shade's jet was fitted to drop 500lb bombs and fire large missiles...and also equipped with one small scale nuclear device called trinity...it was the last resort for if adventure bay falls to Chaos...Silvex...and Shadex...Dawn's vehicle was an experimental truck rigged with a light cannon...and a light generator...to boost her power when near the truck...the bed of the truck also served as a sniper perch as you can imagine...she has the same black widow rifle as Chase and Shadow...but in pure White...as was her truck...its been almost a half hour now...and Rocky arrives at the junkyard on the other side of town...he's in awe of the new pup houses...he looks at Shadow and Dawn..."what is this?" says Rocky..."it's a living nightmare for Chaos...and they're not going to take us without a fight" at that time Dawn begins to wheel the nuke to Shade's jet..."what...the fuck...is that?" says Rocky... seeing the nuclear symbol on it's side..."it's Karma...and she's one mean bitch" says Shadow..."Rocky help me bolt it on..." says Dawn. ...Shadow then clicks the communicator..."Ryder...we need to talk...we've got problems..." Ryder and the Pups are driven by Rocky who took his truck back to the lookout to get the pups...they all arrive at the junkyard..."we've got problems pups...Chaos insurgency is in adventure bay...and were all that can fight them..."says Shadow..."what do we do?" says Ryder. "We wait...and give them the fight they want...I'm sorry I had to bring my past to this wonderful place...im sorry I brought this on you all...I should have stayed away..." Don't say that dude!" says Zuma walking over to Shadow..."we all want you to stay...we awe youw family now! We're by youw side all the way!" says Zuma as he kisses Shadow on the cheek..."and you all think this?" says Shadow still unsure of his companions..."Yeah!" they all yell...and run to Shadow...giving the biggest group hug imaginable...Shadow then begins to cry..."I'm home...you Hear that Silvex!...you hear Shadex!...we're in this until the end...we're in this together!" Shadow screams to the sky..."and im not about to back down...from the coming storm..."

(Chapter 7: Remember the fallen, pray for the living)

Shadow's pov

"wait...something is wrong...where am i..."Shadow says as he walks through the fiery ruins of a familiar tower...he smells smoke and burning flesh...gunpowder...explosions in the distance...he walks into what appears to be a main room...on the floor lie two pups...he walks up to investigate...its Marshall and Chase...bodies burnt...barely recognizable..."oh lord...what have I caused..Chase! My only brother...gone...I will pay for my sins but not yet..." the two were holding paws in their last moments of life...as they burned to death...Shadow says a prayer for them...and takes their pup tags as a reminder how he has failed...he continues to the next room...and sees another similar scene...Ryder and Katie...bodies laying across the control panel of a large tv screen..."this is the lookout..." Shadow accesses...he moves on...the smell of burnt flesh getting worse...he comes upon Skye's helicopter...crashed through the wall...lots of blood...no pup...only a pink pup tag...he collects and says a prayer...he moves to the doors...they're jammed...he uses his powers to force the damaged doors open...he feels weak...and looks down...to reveal 6 bullet holes in his vest...2 of which are bleeding..."looks like my vest didn't hold very well..."...he continues outside...to find Rubble's rig...destroyed beyond any hope of repair...with Rubble nowhere to be found...he whimpers at the sight...he looks to his left to see...all the pup vehicles...in the field...destroyed...along with his tank...and shade's jet...the nuke from the jet is missing...but adventure bay shows no signs of a nuclear device detonating..."looks like I failed more souls...only time will tell who..."...he continues to the bay...Zuma's hovercraft is sunk...only visible due to the clear water...nearby is Rocky and Shade...dead...Shadow collects the tags and says a prayer...yet again for another fallen companion...he sees dead bodies down the street...he walks down to the bridge...to see citizens of adventure bay..."how...can i...ever hope to redeem myself from this...I've failed..."...he begins to cry...but...what's this...he hears screams...and in come the flashbacks...in a blood red color of reality...men and women...all the pups...falling to the ground...2 pups flying through the air...laughing at the destruction...flashback ends...Shadow regains bearing... "walk on..." he continues to the end of the bridge...all buildings destroyed...nothing left...he moves towards where city hall was...to see Zuma...a metal shard stabbed through his heart...eyes still open...but obviously dead..."I'm sorry my love...I've failed you all...I've failed myself...I realize I don't deserve life after what has happened to you all... I realize what I must do..." he kisses Zuma on the forehead...and shuts his eyes...collects his pup tag...he uses a nearby chain to tie them to...and lays the chain in a circle...and uses his powers to inscribe words into the pavement..."I have failed...past and present...I have let my family and friends down...and they now lie with god...as I must take my rightful place in the underworld...to the depths of hell...for my soul is damned...as is this place...god forgive them as I deserve the blame...I now take my life..." Shadow grabs the metal shard that pierced into Zuma's heart...he then lays in the circle...and sinks the shard deep into his own heart...ending his life...as he had caused on his friends..."i...i'm...sorry..." he then lays in the circle as he begins to bleed out...he still feels pain...realizing there's no future for him...he smiles...and chuckles..."heh...figured you had this in mind..." he realizes this is his fate to stay...in the world of his friends...that are no more...he then sees a vision... oh himself laying in the circle...lights go dim...and darkness...

Shadow's pov...time unknown...place unknown...in the void...

"Haha stop it Shadow!"..."that tickles"...Shadow hears the voices in the darkness..."Marshall!?"...no anwser..."pups...this is what we've prepared for...give it your all..."..."Ryder!?...Where are you..." a light appears...running...towards Shadow... "come on Shadow...Zuma's waiting for you..." Chase!?"...what have the gods planned for Shadow in this void...a taunting of all those he has loved?...cared for?..."damn you! What is this?!" Shadow then begins to claw at his face...blood...his blood...drips to the floor...turns into fire...he begins to burn...but feels no pain...he falls to the floor...and his eyes close...

Shadow's pov...the dreamscape...

"Shadow..." a mysterious figure says...unknown ...only a light...that appears to have the ability to communicate..."who are you!...what has happened..."...Shadow yells..."nothing yet...you must decide the outcome..." what appears to be Silvex and Shadex appear on either side of him..."why are they here!...what do they want...they've already taken it all from me once...not again..." Shadow begins to cry..."boy...you still hold the power to decide...you know in your heart what is right ...and what is wrong..."..."but what shall I do!...I've done all I can...and is it still not enough!...(Shadow whimpers)...I've failed...them...and myself..." Shadow continues..."you have not yet my boy..." the figure steps forward...to reveal his mother..."Athena!..." he runs to hug the figure of his mother. That he only knows from a photo he keeps in his pup house.."my boy...my time has set on this earth...my fate is sealed...but yours dawns a new beginning...a beginning you must choose..." But how mother!...I am not the pup you think I am!" says Shadow..."my son...your friends trust you enough with their lives...don't you perhaps think...it's wise to consider all options?."...ghostly figures of Ryder and the pups appear..."but...what are you saying mother!"..."son...I'm saying...that war ...war never changes...men do...through the roads they walk...and your road has reached an end..."..."but there is no alternative!...your spewing more shit than you did to father!"..."am i...or are you too blind to see...uncover your eyes boy...and mabey your all not that different..."...the figure fades...into the distance..."MOTHER...COME BACK!"...Shadow yells...as he chases his mother's figure..."follow your heart...and the path will be revealed...".. A door appears in the distance...with two figures hovering...both are of Shadow...on the left is Shadow ...his powers flared...surrounding him in fire..eyes glowing red...he's dripping with blood..."what does this mean..."...he whispers to himself... on the right is Shadow...with the pups...he's with his brother...and Zuma...they're all alright...he turns to face the door...it says over the top..."this road has reached it's end...yet dawns a new road...a fire inside...is a fire in your life...a heart of gold...leads to the light...a choice to be made...is a choice you must live..." "Is...is war not the answer?...if we don't fight...we die...but...is there another way.. ...why...must I bear this burden..." his reality begins to crumble behind him...and falls away...he realizes the door is the only way out...he walks through the door that reveals the night sky and the sleeping pups..."I realize what must be done.."... he runs through the door... he then sees he's been here all along...the memories still fresh in his mind...he sets off...into the night...to find the two winged individuals ...he knows he must speak with...

(Chapter 8: The pup of his dreams)

Narrative...

Shadow is still flying...looking for any sign of the two winged pups he's looking for...he finally see's a small clearing in the woods with tents...two tents...in a coal black with grey color...Shadow sees a pup...and begins to dive from the air...knowing how to save his friends...this is what he believes must be done...

Shadow's pov

"SILVEX YOU BASTARD!" Shadow screams as he runs into Silvex full force from the dive...Silvex then flies across the clearing into a tree...he takes a minute to get back up...Shadow then turns his attention to Shadex creeping up on him...Shadex then jumps...and claws at Shadow...Shadow uses his powers to send Shadex flying into the air...Shadex then gains control in midair...and shoots a bolt of dark energy towards Shadow...it hits Shadow causing him to fall to the ground...he then gets up...and Silvex and Shadex have disappeared... "well well...look who we have here...its out best friend Shadow..." says Shadex... "I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson in paw to paw tactics brother?" Says Silvex... "for once I couldn't agree more..." Shadex says...the both jump at Shadow...he dodges Shadex...but Silvex latches onto Shadow with his claws...Silvex then begins to sink his claws into Shadow's back...stabbing continuously... Shadow flips Silvex over his shoulder...and grabs him by the neck "Brother now!" screams Silvex...Shadow then turns to look...Shadex is glowing in a pure black cloud... charging at Shadow..."oh shit..." Shadow gets rammed...and goes flying across the clearing...feeling a sharp pain in his side...possibly a broken rib..."looks like he does bruise...lets try that again..." Shadex then tries the same thing again...Shadow uses his powers to cause another explosion...sending Shadex flying into Silvex knocking them both down Shadow then barks for his widow rifle..."RUFF...WIDOW RIFLE!" the gun comes out of Shadow's pup pack...he takes aim at Shadex...fires...Shadex uses his powers to catch the round in midair...and prepares to fire it back towards Shadow...Shadow then pushes a button on his rifle...labeled destruct..."you didn't think I'd forget about that now did you?" Shadow says with a grin..."what...the fu...?" Shadex then dissapears in a cloud of black smoke...out of the smoke...Silvex flies to Shadow with a blade of light on his paw...and stabs into Shadow's left shoulder... Shadow then wrestles Silvex as he tries to pierce his heart..."come...on Shadow!...you know ...this is your...END!" as the blade reaches his chest... Shadow kicks Silvex with his hind legs...Silvex goes flying... and at that time...Shadex is behind Shadow... getting ready for the kill...Shadex pounces...and pins Shadow to the ground..."well...you put up one hell of a fight you disfunctional piece of shit.." says Shadex as he Spits blood onto Shadow..."you really were a worthy adversary...to bad your little grey lab couldn't join you in your demise..." says Silvex..."you wont do shit to me!...im ten times the pup you bastards will ever be!" yells Shadow ..."oh...why don't you go cry to mommy about it...or perhaps daddy?...oh wait they're dead!" laughs Shadex...as they're laughing and planning on how to kill Shadow...they don't realize Chase in the distance...lining up a shot with his own widow rifle..."DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLES!" Chase fires a shot...it hits Silvex near the heart...Chase realizes it wasn't a kill shot...but it will have to do for now...he works the bolt...and puts another round in the chamber...he doesn't have time to fire another shot as Shadex is flying towards him...he dodges...and at that time...Chase's spy drone uses it's tazer on Shadex...making him fall to the ground...at that time Silvex has gotten up and is moving towards Shadow with a blade in paw...Chase sprints at full speed...right towards Silvex..."DON'T YOU DARE...DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" then...the most amazing thing happens...Chase begins to glow in the blood red color of Shadow's powers..Chase then leaps...flying ...he's flying!...he then tackles Silvex and kicks the knife away...standing on top of Silvex...with his eyes glowing bright red..."CHASE STOP!" Screams Silvex..."how do you know my name!...ANSWER ME!"...Chase growing impatient "remember the silver moon!" says Silvex... Chase calms down..."no...your only a dream...your not real..." ...".Chase I'm Silvex...that's Shadex..." says Silvex... Chase then looks and realizes they have wings...just like the dream..."no...how is this possible!"...Chase is begining to panic...not knowing how a pup of his dreams has entered the real world "CHASE...KILL HIM!" yells Shadow..."NO! HE'S INNOCENT!.." Chase yells back at Shadow...Shadow is currently not believing his ears..."WHY BROTHER...HE TRIED TO END ME!"..says Shadow... "Because I love him! He is the one from my dreams!"... says Chase... Shadow then realizes...the words his mother said..."a fire inside...is a fire in your life" it now makes sense ...he saw Chase in a cloud similar to his own powers..it was Chase over the door...not Shadow and did not want this evil fate for Chase "Chase...let me see..." Shadow struggles...but he finally gets up...and walks over to where Chase is standing on top of Silvex..."Move Chase..." ...Shadow then looks at Silvex... "you're the gatekeeper...?if that is so...why did you attack me...why did you try to kill my friends...and now follow us to adventure bay?"...Shadow questions Silvex..."it twas not I who issued the order..." Silvex says... "THEN WHO!" Shadow yells in Silvex's face. "It was one of your dear friends...Dusk...he revealed your location to Chaos...and now they've found you here...that is why we come...we come to set things right...to redeem ourselves...and help you in the coming battle...I wouldn't want anything to happen to Chase or Marshall.." Silvex stares intently into Shadow's eyes..."how do you know them...you've never met..." Says Shadow trying to catch Silvex in a lie...Silvex then sticks out a paw..."may I show you both?"...Shadow takes Silvex's paw...so does Chase...then they warp into another dimension... "this looks like our dimension...only were at the lookout...no difference..."..Says Shadow "if you would look closely...you're not the one laying with the pups...I am..."says Silvex...Shadow then takes a closer look...to reveal Silvex cuddling with Chase and Marshall..."how...this is from my dream...how am I here...and there? Says Chase.. "you have the powers that we do Chase...you can teleport between dimensions...I always knew this... but wondered when your powers would hold form" explains Silvex..."you were using your powers to switch dimensions while you were sleeping...I noticed once you appeared to act like you didn't know me..I realized this wasn't my sexy police pup..." Chase blushes at what Silvex said..."Marshall will be soo happy to know you're real!"... Chase says joyously.."Marshall sees me in these kind of dreams as well?! Says Silvex in a worried voice..."either you're powers are stronger than I imagined...or Marshall has the gift as well..." says Silvex "Silvex...are you saying..." "Yes...Chase and Marshall have the gift...are there others?...that you've...possibly...um...mated with?...they might also have been passed the gift... Silvex asks... Shadow begins to blush... "there's...Zuma...and um...Rocky..." Shadow lowers his head... Chase's jaw drops... then he says... "yeah brother...tap that sweet puppy ass.." Chase jokes... making Shadow blush bright red... "so there's...two?...I guess we both like to play pup pup boogie With an extra player?..." Silvex winks at Shadow...Shadow then realizes the 3 way joke... and hi-paws Silvex...they both laugh... "what?...I don't get it..." Chase says... "don't worry little bro...you'll know soon enough...haha" Shadow says.. "im sorry it had to come to this Shadow...with your old friend Dusk betraying you...I'll find a way to repay you..." says Silvex "no...if I had only investigated first...this wouldn't have happened i'm sorry for trying to kill you...when it was you who was right to fear my actions...let me get the rest of the pups...and we'll get fixed up...I'm sure there's a certain pup that will be more than happy to see your with us..."

3 hours later Dawn's pov

"My own fucking brother...you son of a bitch...I knew you were a shady motherfucker..." Dawn says in anger and kicks a rock..."I should have known...you were always leaving...you traitor ...why the fuck would you do this Dusk!...I should have known...too late now I guess". Dawn says as she can't help but feel it's her fault somehow... she walks over to Shadow...and sees him sleeping...with Zuma and Rocky...she then looks over...and sees Silvex sleeping with Marshall and Chase..."heh...guess there's love in the air..." she gives a weak laugh...she then walks towards Shadex...looking at his beautiful wings and jet black fur..."you're a pretty pup...I guess since Shade has Everest...I can have Shadex" She lays down by Shadex...as she lays down...Shadex lifts his wing ...and places it on top of Dawn...he knows she's there...and he's perfectly fine with that...Dawn then begins to think to herself..."mabey ...he likes me?... I guess I'll find out sooner or later..."...she then falls asleep by Shadex...with only a few hours til the sun is high in the sky...

Silvex's pov..

"Chase...Marshall wake up...I've got a surprise for you..." Says Silvex with a grin on his face "what Silvexy?" says Chase... "oh I don't know...what do you think my sexy police pup..." Chase knows exactly what he means Chase wakes Marshall up..."Marshall...it's time...my sexy fire pup" Marshall's head perks up at those words...they both get up and go into Chase's pup house with Silvex and close the door...the moans begin...

Shadow's pov

"Ha...how did I know..." laughs Shadow...knowing his brother is getting some tail ...he hears the moans...he shakes Zuma and Rocky... "wake up boys..." "What Shadow? Wewe sleeping.." says Zuma... "you hear that?...I can let you have some too..." Rocky and Zuma begin to listen ..."is that Chase...and Silvex and Mawshall? Says Zuma... Shadow nods..."you can have some of that too my Sexy pups." they all stand up...and walk to Shadow's pup house and close the door..."ready for a ruff ruff night boys?" says Shadow..."YEAH" Rocky and Zuma yell... ok then...Rocky you're up..."aww...well at least I get to watch!" says Zuma all too happy to get a preview of what is to come... Shadow then makes Rocky lay on his back...Shadow then begins to tickle Rocky..."hahaha STOP IT! Hahah...that tickles! Ahh Shadow!.." Rocky begins to get an erection...a little more than 8 inches...Shadow spots Rocky's erection...and opens his mouth...and begins to suck Rocky's knot...he tongues his knot...making him cringe..."ohhh Shadow!...lick it...I want it to get wet!" yells Rocky... Zuma laughs at him.. "Wocky I thought you didn't like watew? "Oh...right... haha.." Shadow continues to suck Rocky's dick..."oh Shadow...make me cum...I want to cum for you..." Rocky then pauses... and motions Shadow to turn around... "put your ass up Shadow!"... says Rocky... "sure thing my dirty little mix" Rocky then blushes... he then proceeds to mount Shadow...and inserts..."ohhh Rocky!...I love it...FUCK ME...FUCK ME HARDER!" Rocky complies and begins fuck Shadow as fast and hard as he possibly could..."Rocky...oh yes...yessss...YESSSS ROCKY!" "I'm close Shadow!" "Keep going Rocky! I've been a bad pup! FUCK ME HARD" Zuma at this time has a full erection and is loving every moment of it Rocky then thrusts in...and cums inside Shadow. "Oh Rocky...that was amazing...". "thanks Shadow...you we're pretty amazing too." Zuma then gets up and walks over... "my tuwn!" "That's right Zuma..." Shadow then begins to go to Zuma...Shadow is very big compared to Zuma...Shadow is considerably bigger than even Chase! Because he is part wolf... it looks weird for a large pup like Shadow to be mating with someone as small as Zuma "im gonna tear you apart Zuma..." right at that time loud music starts playing...the three get up and look out the door...they notice the music is coming from Chase's house..."better than hearing Marshall's girly moans" Rocky jokes...the song playing is Bobby Shmurda's Hot Nigga Shadow then yells "YO WHAT THE FUCK...ARE YOU FUCKING OR SELLING DRUGS!" joking at the song... the music then stops... and Chase and Silvex pop their heads out... "SORRY!...MARSHALL WONT STOP MOANING!"..."called it" says Rocky "HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yells Rubble...both groups laugh...and go back inside "ok now...Zuma lets do this..." Shadow gets Zuma on his back..."im going to get a little ruff" Shadow says as he rubs his claws on Zuma's face..."take me Shadow wape me good!" says Zuma playfully "Shadow Grabs Zuma on his sides...and sinks his claws in...drawing blood..."OHHHH SHADOW "...Shadow stares at Zuma...then lunges for the neck...biting Zuma playfully...making him bleed...making blood stain his fur.."OHHH YES... BITE ME HAWDEW!" says Zuma...Shadow then inserts his 12 inch dick in Zuma...making him gasp...like always...tearing Zuma's anal region a little...from the sheer size of Shadow's dick ..."are you ready my little pup?" Shadow says staring into Zuma's eyes.. "yes im weady...teaw my ass apawt!" Shadow then begins to thrust into Zuma...he sinks his claws into Zuma's back..."OOOHHH SHADOW FUCK ME HAWDEW! I WANT TO FEEL YOU CUM!' yells Zuma..."I'm close Zuma!"Shadow thrusts Zuma harder ...making his anal region tear a little more.."OWWW OH SHADOW...IT BUWNS AND FEELS SOOO GOOD!" sats Zuma just happy to be with his love...and to be mating..."I'M CUMMING ZUMA!" Shadow then cums inside of Zuma making his insides feel full...and warm...and sticky..."I love you Shadow!" "I love you too Zuma!" Shadow then pulls out of Zuma...and goes for his erect 7 inch dick...being the smallest of all the male pups dicks..but Shadow doesn't care because he loves Zuma for the way he is... Shadow lays on his back...and waits for Zuma to walk over...as he limps over from getting butt fucked by Shadow's enormous dick compared to his tiny pup body Zuma then gets on top...and prepares to have Shadow suck his dick "I want you to dwink and swallow evewy dwop that comes out. Shadow nods... Zuma then begins to muzzle Fuck Shadow... Rocky then to speed up the process. Begins to tongue Zuma's hole..."ohhhhh Wocky!...ohhh Shadow!.. keep going!.." Zuma getting more and more excited as they continue...Shadow then begins to squeeze Zuma's knot with his tongue...Zuma then sinks his claws into Shadow's side making him yelp...turning Zuma on even more..."WOCKY...SHADOW IM CLO...CLOS...OHH..."Zuma moans loudly then cums into Shadow's mouth...Rocky stops tonguing Zuma's hole..and Zuma grabs Shadow's head and forces him to keep sucking...and drinking his cum...still muzzle fucking him...once Zuma stops cumming...he pulls out of Shadow's mouth..."open youw mouth you whowe..."says Zuma...and he sees that Shadow swallowed all his cum.. "sowwy if I was too fowceful...but you suck dicks like a slut.." says Zuma making them all laugh..."I love you both. I could never let anything happen to you two! You are both soo cute...I love you!" says Shadow.. "we love you too Shadow!" they all kiss...and get ready to lay down...there's only a few hours til morning...the clock says 4:28AM... "I love you my pups...that was fun" Shadow then kisses them both on the forehead "you're both...the pups of my dreams" and they all then go to sleep...

(Chapter 9 and 10... the lover in anger parts 1 and 2)

Narrative

Shade, Shadex, Skye, Rubble and Dawn have come in for breakfast...the time is 7:30AM... it seems strange that the rest haven't gotten up for breakfast considering Ryder has made both ham and sausage for breakfast...

Ryder's pov

"Morning pups...um...is this all of you...?" asked Ryder a little worried... "yeah you're lucky you got us with circle fuck one and circle fuck two out there.." says Rubble still irritated from the night before... "what happened?...I didn't hear anything?" said Ryder... as the rest of the pups turned to stare at each other... "well since you missed it perhaps we can give you the AUDIO RUNDOWN!?... "Rubble getting angrier for no reason... "OH SILVEX OH CHASE...FUCK ME...they were at it all night! Then they tried playing music to cancel out Marshall's moaning...I thought Skye was in there!" Rubble explains to Ryder... "yeah...and I thought I heard Zuma crying...but then I heard Rocky and Shadow moaning...I really don't want to know what happened in there..." said Skye... "well pups...if you all want we can move Chase and Zuma's pup houses where Shadow and Shade's are? (Shadow and Shade's houses were a far enough distance away that the moans couldn't be heard through the walls)" "I don't see how that will help with Shadow...he keeps switching between his pup house and Zuma's..." said Skye still tired... "ok...Zuma, Chase and Shadow's houses are going in the field...if they can't keep quiet" "thanks Ryder"...Says Skye ...at right about that time...Silvex, Chase and Marshall walk in...with very messed up fur from the night before..."well well...look at the love birds.. Did you all have fun?..." says Skye in a sarcastic voice...time is 8:00AM... "HOW ABOUT I KEEP YOU ALL UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT!" yells Rubble...he gets pissed off then flips his dog dish..."AHHHHH FUCK MY LIFE...I'M GOING TO BED...he flips off Silvex and his mates and walks towards the door...running into Shadow, Rocky and Zuma on his way to his pup house...he Shoves Zuma into the wall as he's the first to walk by...Shadow notices and growls at Rubble...Rubble then backs off ...as he gets near his pup house...Shadow decides to get him back for shoving Zuma...Shadow sees a pool they set up not all that long ago...he activates his powers and lifts Rubble in the air...and throws him into the pool..."AHHHH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!...SHADOW I'M GONNA PISS ON YOUR BED YOU DIRTY MUTT!...shadow then runs up to Rocky and Zuma...waiting at the door... they then walk in together...Rubble still yelling...as Ryder and the rest see what happened to Zuma from the night before...(the blood and claw marks...also the limping from Shadow getting rough)..."oh my god...ZUMA!...are you ok!? Says Skye concerned..."what happened buddy? You look like you got beat up..." says Ryder... "we had fun dudes..." Zuma said as he was barely awake...still tired.. "who did this?" Ryder questioned... Rocky pointed at Shadow... "oh thanks...sell me out Rocky..."says Shadow... "WHAT! You're the one who did it!" said Rocky "SHADOW...HERE NOW!" Ryder said angrily...taking Shadow in the other room..."you need to cut this shit out...you're hurting Zuma!...look at him!" Ryder said...as Shadow gave a look at Zuma...kinda feeling bad about doing what he did..."you either need to stop doing that or leave him alone!...you're older than him...why aren't you happy with Rocky?...don't you think one is enough?" Ryder says making Shadow tear up... "RYDER...I LOVE ZUMA!...I'M ONLY PLAYING!" Shadow practically yelling because he crying so much "you need to stop Shadow...your gonna hurt him really bad one of these days...he can't even walk straight...I think I can imagine why..." Ryder continues to scold Shadow..."BUT RYDER!...YOU SAID YOU APPROVED ANY RELATIONSHIP WE WANTED TO HAVE! AND I CHOSE ZUMA BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Shadow still crying..." DAMNIT SHADOW...you either stop with Zuma...or you are outta here...I can't believe what you're doing...you know its wrong ...now you're going to apologize to Zuma...and go eat in your pup house..."BUT..." BUT NOTHING SHADOW!...NOW!..." Ryder has clearly won...and Shadow Runs out crying... the rest of the pups look at Ryder... "RYDER...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!..." says Chase pissed off...showing his protective side for his brother..." I told him he needs to calm down with Zuma...or he's getting kicked out of the Paw Patrol..." The rest of the pups start talking...in low mumbles during Chase and Ryder's argument..."RYDER THAT'S BULLSHIT...HE LOVES ZUMA!..."yells Chase... "and I love him too!" yells Zuma.. "I don't care...either he stops or he's gone." "Ryder...if he leaves...and he leaves because of you...we WILL have a problem...you have til sundown to rethink this...if you don't me and the pups are leaving..." Shadow motions towards Zuma, Rocky, Silvex, Shade, Dawn and Marshall "THAT'S BULLSHIT RYDER! Yells Shade... "YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE" yells Marshall "that's messed up" says Rocky... "I'M LOOKING OUT FOR ZUMA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT...ARE YOU ALL FUCKING BLIND LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ZUMA!"...yells Ryder at the pups..."pups...lets go...I don't think this is a pup friendly place anymore..." says Chase... all the pups except for Skye get up...and take their food outside to eat... "what am I doing wrong Skye?...I'm only looking out for Zuma...most of them have been given up by their parents...or their parents are dead...I only want to be a father they've never had." says Ryder as he sits down... "have you ever considered that Zuma likes being clawed or bitten?...Marshall does...not as much as Zuma though..." says Skye "what are you talking about...Marshall doesn't have bite marks?" says Ryder...thinking Skye is mistaken... Ryder then calls Marshall on his pup pad..."Marshall come here please...I want to see something"

"oh you mean you want to see my paw hitting you across the face?" says Marshall angry with Ryder on what happened "Marshall...just come here...don't clean the bites..." says Skye "ok Skye" Marshall then goes to the lookout...to show Ryder the bites Chase has given him "Marshall... has Chase been doing this?" asks Ryder not believing what he is seeing "yeah Ryder...we didn't let you find out because we new you would yell at us...and now you're kicking Shadow out... for loving Zuma... that's why we're leaving... if you can't accept their love... then that means you can't accept Chase, Silvex and I ...now we can't find Shadow, Chase, Zuma, Shadex or Silvex" says Marshall "what! They're gone!" yells Ryder not knowing that they ran off... "yeah...and we don't know where they went...we already looked all over!"... "hmmm I think I know..." Ryder said remembering a talk that he and Shadow had

alternate reality...Shadow's pov...

"Why...why can't I have him...he loves me...I love him...and now Ryder forbids it...WHY! MUST THIS HAPPEN!" Shadows powers flare up...and he unleashes them on a nearby ghost figure of Ryder he imagined...the ghost dummy explodes..."you deserve it...but I won't...I'm not here to cause problems...only solve them" Shadow says as he continues to cry...letting his rage out...he looks into a puddle on the ground...and sees...himself...but only different...angrier..."is the hellhound..my destiny?...am I to be the evil one?..." Shadow slaps his paw on the puddle... "UGLY!...NO ONE LOVES YOU!". he hears in his conscience...he continues his anger...taking it out on the large trees surrounding him

Alternate reality... Zuma's pov...

..."hello?"..."Wocky?...Shadow?...anyone?...Zuma seems alone...he's on top the cliffs overlooking the forest of souls...he takes a walk...exploring his new surrounding...never having been here before...as Shadow let out a gold colored explosion when they got near him... its unknown if they're in the afterlife...dreaming...or whatever happened...wherever Zuma is...he will find his love..."I'm not going to listen to Wyder...I love you as much as you do me...we'we in this togethew...till death due us pawt...wight?...Zuma continues...he see's something...red...red light...ghostly light...he knows what is emitting it...he sprints towards it...he notices...a large dog is in full rage...he has never seen a dog like this before..."what is that...I feel...like I know...who he is..." the hellhound in the distance...Zuma just stares at the dog...destroying the forest...setting it ablaze...flames emitting from it's mane and three tails blood dripping from it's mouth... jet black fur...he is in awe...he feels a compassion...for the creature...but yet an intense hate coming from it...he is afraid yet...he stays and watches...at that time Chase walks up to Zuma..."scary isn't he?...yet so beautiful...I wish he wouldn't get so mad...it's gonna kill him one of these days..." What awe you talking about Chase?." asks Zuma not knowing what Chase is talking about... "that's Shadow... only a lot angrier...we better wait...for him to calm down...it shouldn't be long...it seems like its been hours already"...chase says surprising Zuma "what do you mean?" "I've been up for hours...I think...there's no telling time...could be seconds...minutes...hours...days..."Chase says "you mean?..." "Yes...we might be here a while..."... Zuma whines at the grim news...and lays on the cliff...watching the hellhound... the one he knew inside...was the one he fell in love with.

(Continued)

Narrative

we meet up with Zuma and Chasestill watching Shadow...in his hellhound form...although since some time has passed 4 smaller hellhounds have made their way to where Shadow is...even they're too big to battle...as Shadow is 10 feet tall on all fours and weighs 15 thousand pounds...and the smaller hellhounds are 6 foot on all fours...it seems hopeless...

Zuma's pov

..."why...he deserves bettew...he nevew did anything to deserve this...how...HOW CAN I GO ON LIKE THIS!" Zuma goes from a whisper to a yell...Chase comes over...and realizes Zuma's been crying...his eyes are bloodshot red...and his fur is soaked from tears... "Zuma...you're not alone...I miss my brother...it pains me to see him like this...it pains me like a thousand knives piercing my heart...look...I found this earlier and I figured you should have it..." Chase then digs up a small spot near Zuma...and hands him a collar...with an unmistakable pup tag on it...Shadow's pup tag...Zuma then begins to cry again..." CHASE...NOOO... I WANT HIM BACK... THE WAY HE WAS!" "Zuma...I'm sorry...it's been probably 5 hours now...and nothing...we've lost..." "You haven't lost shit..." Shadex yells as him and Silvex jump over the small hill behind Chase and Zuma..."OH MY GOD...YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Chase says as he runs up to Silvex...and begins licking him "with Cerberus...he says there's a way to fix this...but..." Says Silvex with a nervous look on his face.. "but...what?.." Chase says "TELL ME OR IM GOING TO FUCKING MAIM YOU DUDE!" Zuma says as he tackles Silvex ...Silvex becomes angered but realizes Zuma's been crying...Zuma is just worried about his love...just as he would be if something happened to Chase or Marshall.. "Cerberus says...he must be killed by his love or a family member...you are the only two here that Qualify..." Zuma's jaw drops... he hops off of Silvex and runs over to the cliff... "Zuma...are you ok?" asks Silvex.. "NO I'M NOT OK!. THIS HAPPENS TO HIM AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL MY LOVE!? DO YOU THINK I"M GOING TO HURT HIM!...I WISH THAT WAS CHASE SO WE WOULD KILL HIM! AND YOU WOULD FEEL THE PAIN I DO!" Zuma yells in Silvex's face...as he is very frustrated "dude...im kicking your puppy dog ass when this is over..." Chase says in a *I'm over this shit already* kinda tone "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? CHASE FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!...AND SILVEX...THIS WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAPPENING IF YOU HADN'T COME THIS IS YOUW FAULT! FUCK YOU ALL!" Zuma runs off a short distance away...still visible...he sits near a tree and lightly bangs his head off of it repededly...

Shadex's pov...

"Well...another conflict solved?.." Shadex says sarcasticly.. "Shut up Shadex..." "Hey I'm just saying...hes a little pissed or irritated...I don't know...he's a pissy little mutt sometimes.." "Shadex...seriously Shut up..." "Fine...when he kills you in your sleep ill be the first to say you deserved it".. Shadex says.. They didnt realize Chase had his widow rifle out and was attempting to shoot Shadow in the heart..."aannnnnd..." Chase says as he gets ready to shoot... "CHASE NO!..." Silvex Tackles Chase "ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF MORE!?" Silvex says "what? Im doing what I'm supposed to..." Chase says not knowing what he did wrong... "see that shining off of him?...hellhound scale armor...nothing short of an atomic bomb could Pierce that...but...a pup of heaven or hell should be able to Claw through it." says Silvex... "what are you getting at?..." asks Chase. "Well...if his powers passed through sex...like we thought...well Zuma should be..." "A hellhound? Or a pup of hell?" Chase asks again still not getting what this has to do with anything. "EXACTLY!...we just need to piss off Zuma...and get him to fight Shadow" "Silvex...that is the DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" says Shadex "I know...I should think a little more...this is a desperate situation.."..

"yeah...what you're suggesting will leave us with two hellhounds ..." Shadex says... "Try this..." "Through dark of night..the beasts arise...to serve the king...the king of them all...the one they call the KER...the one named as a hound of hell...the three heads see them all...but in this.. My time of need.. Shall the king bow...to the one in need!" Shadex chants as a portal opens... and out pops Cerberus... "you need to forget that shit...if you call me to another house party with that I'm kicking your ass Shadex" says Cerberus ... "hey...it's what I do" says Shadex in an innocent voice...Cerberus just growls... "who is that?" Cerberus asks pointing at Zuma.. "Shadow's love..." answers Silvex "THAT PATHETIC LITTLE TOY!? Haha...I bet that pathetic little pup still isn't house trained..." Cerberus laughs... knowing Zuma can hear. "I bet Shadow uses him as his little fuck toy...and nothing else...where's the brother? He must surely be far more capable of..." Cerberus is cut off...Zuma has run over...and tackled him to the ground...but this isn't the normal Zuma...something darker...his powers have taken shape...red like Shadow...but that's not the part to be shocked about...it's the hellhound now standing over Cerberus..."IF YOU DARE TALK OF ME IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN... I WILL CUT YOUR TAILS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU...YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY DICK...SHADOW IS MINE AS I AM HIS YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO HIM...NOW I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY.." Zuma said in a dark demented hellhound voice... as it is surprising that Zuma managed to tackle Cerberus as he stands eighteen feet tall on all fours and weighs well over 25 thousand pounds as Zuma is a Similar to Shadow's hellhound size at 8.5 feet tall on all fours...around 8 thousand pounds...he is protected by an armor that appears to be fashioned of bone and blade shards and spiked points all over his paw, leg and head area for battle...eyes amber still sharp teeth and sharper fangs showing he is a different style of hellhound...Zuma's mane fire is Blue where as Shadow's is red.. Zuma is now a jet black color ears perked up like a Shepard instead of his normal lab ears..."Zuma...how did you..." Chase says... "when you love someone enough... you can do things that seemed impossible..." Zuma says... "he is ready...this is what we needed...a pup willing to fight for love...he won't fail with brother by his side...Shadow will be cleansed... _ **paradisio restituit et inferos tumm sustentare causaris tui non deficient (Paradise and underworld support your cause...you shall not fail)"**_ says Cerberus to Zuma. " _ **Gratias Cerberus. Et in tempore necessitatis illius amoris consilium deficiere( thank you Cerberus. I never planned to fail my love in his time of need)**_ " says Zuma back to Cerberus " _ **Quando ipsi loquantur latin?(when did they start speaking latin?)**_ " asks Silvex to Shadex " _ **Bendictus. Im 'usitas ebrio frigus efferico contingit(I don't know. I'm usually drunk when the cool stuff happens)**_ " Shadex says as Silvex face-paws at his comment "well we better get this over with...he's only getting stro..." Silvex is interrupted as a hellhound and Shade jump through a portal that just opened up...Shade looks different...he is an undead pup so he appears a a partially deformed...part of face missing and skull showing...rib cage visible insides still there all open holes covered by a transparent white energy "oh great its fucking raining hellhounds and..ugh what the fuck happened to you?" asks Silvex "I'm the undead pup remember?" says Shade "yeah...I wish I hadn't seen that" says Silvex a little grossed out as he still isn't comfortable with the bestial realm of hell..."how did you both get here? And where are the rest?..." says Shadex...as the others begin to come through the portal... "great...the whole gang is here... "what is this place?" asks Marshall "Hell...Shadow's realm of the bestial world".explains Silvex "and who are they?" ... "that's Cerberus...and the other one is Zuma" says Silvex " oh... hey Zuma...WAIT WHAAAAAAA!?" Marshall says shocked on Zuma's appearance..."I thought only Rocky could do that!?" says Marshall "WAIT THAT'S ROCKY!?" says Silvex and Shadex... amazed how rocky could transform at will...and in the mortal world where it is most difficult... Rocky is smaller only standing at 7 feet on all fours.. Like the ones by Shadow... he only weighs around 5 thousand pounds as the hellhound muscles are far stronger than mortal ones...being stronger than any know material on earth and their armors being even more so... Rocky is yet another different breed of hellhound... his spine is spiked to the top of his head being smaller spikes... to his back being larger...gown to his tail that gets smaller again... with a spike ball on his tail his armor is a Fiery red color with a white anarchy symbol on the chest his fur color is grey with secondary as black ..like a hellhound mix of some sort... "ok...Chase you can transform right?... "asks Silvex "yeah...one sec" Chase then transforms...almost as large as Shadow... 9.5 feet and 14 thousand pounds ...identical to Shadow but barely shorter and lighter "I swear if you fucking step on my paw..." says Shadex realizing there's 3 monestrous pups around him "yeah yeah...I know." says Chase...at that time the only person missing comes through...Ryder... "Ryder...you see what you've caused?...Shadow is out of control and look at how your pups have to prepare to fight their own...you are the poster child of fuck ups...you caused this battle which is unnecessary ..." says Silvex "I know...that's why I've come to put this right...". says Ryder... "you better have Ryder...or this will be for nothing" says Silvex... not realizing Shadow heard them in the distance...as his hellhound hearing is very sensitive...he heard Ryder's name... "RYDER! YOU SHALL DIE!" Shadow roars from a distance..."Marshall and rubble get your vehicles...if this doesn't succeed we'll have to get him out of here...Shadow must fall wether it cures him or teleports him...lets hope to get out alive" says Silvex..."go hellhounds...save him"...Chase, Rocky and Zuma hop down from the cliffs and prepare for the biggest battle of their lives yet

THE BATTLE...MIXED POV...and Shadow pov

"Chase! Move!" Zuma says as Shadow lunges towards Chase...running into him ...not a clean hit...but enough to knock him over...Zuma runs towards Shadow.. But is attacked yet again by the pack of 4 smaller hellhounds..."GET OFF OF ME!...ROCKY HELP!" says Zuma as Rocky runs and hits the hellhounds with his spiked tail..."they all get a second to rest... "we haven't even dented his armor...or scratched him...what are we to do?" says Rocky... "I don't know...we've been at it for 2 hours now...and nothing...I'm tiring out...Lets try again" says Chase as they all sprint towards Shadow

meanwhile on the cliffs

"He is truly a fearsome opponent... even for my standards...they might die trying to kill him..." says Cerberus "how can this be done?...he must have some weakness..."asks Silvex.. "the only hellhound weakness is the Heart...and it is protected by a casing harder than Shadow's armor...this battle may take days...and end with some dead...I know one thing... those hellhounds gotta go before anything...they're stalling...so Shadow can gaurd his flanks"says Cerberus... "CHASE LAND ON HIS BACK!...ROCKY HIT HIM WITH YOUR TAIL!" yells Cerberus to the three in the field ...they succeed...one hellhound's back is broken from Rocky's tail spikes...and Chase rips out the hellhound's throat... "oooh...that was nice" says Shadex... "I can't believe you get a kick out of this..." says Silvex "and you don't?" add Cerberus "this is the best battle I've seen in ages!"..."OH DID YOU SEE THAT!?" yells Marshall as Zuma just jumped sideways and kicked another hellhound with all fours and used his powers to create a wall to make the hellhound's head smash against...crushing it's skull...but two more join the fight... "let's even this out a little...SHADE...get the hounds out of the picture..." says Cerberus... "I thought you'd never ask" Shade then jumps off the cliff to get to the battlefield. With a small army of 20 or so undead pups behind him "so is this a realm of power?" "Yes...to any pup who sets to server the darkness... "so am I stronger?" asks Silvex... "you are not...as you fight for what is right...but on the other hand Shadex is as he is a pup of the night but nowhere near strong enough to take on hellhounds in their own realm...Shade is even at risk...but he isn't fighting Shadow...only the minions..." Cerberus looks down and sees that Shade has taken out 3 of the 4 hellhounds and is working on the last. At that time though they see Shadow bite into Rocky's armor...making a loud sound...like a heavy chain snapping...a white energy emits from Shadow's mouth and as he rips away...Rocky's armor comes with it "that isn't good..." says Silvex then Shadow claws at Rocky...making blood rush from his side and he finishes by putting his paws against Rocky...and uses his powers to create an explosion that sends rocky flying...over the hill behind the cliffs..."oh my...one down...his injuries are survivable though...get your med pup to help him..." says Cerberus..."MARSHALL! GO NOW!" yells Silvex motioning Marshall to go check on Rocky...

Back on the battlefield

"WOCKY NO!" yells Zuma... "FOCUS ZUMA!" yells Chase as he Runs for Shadow...Shadow jumps in the air...Chase slides on his belly...then jumps when Shadow is over him...it makes Shadow land on his back... and Chase runs to him...and extends his claws...and pierces Shadow's Chest...he then realizes he got through when Shadow lets out a painful howl..he then runs his claws through his armor...splitting it...causing blood to come out... "ZUMA I GOT HIM!" Chase yells as he looks down at Shadow...Shadow then releases a Breath of fire...Burning Chase...Chase quickly gets it out...but realizes Shadow is up and running..."ZUMA HELP!" too late...Shadow hits him full speed...Chase flies across the field and lands about 100 feet away...Shadow still running...Chase realizes he is about to face the beast rushing him...and realizes he might not survive Shadow Runs to Chase and begins to Claw him...piercing his armor...and making Chase scream in fear...he then extends his claws...and jumps in the air...using all four paws to pierce Chase ...he backs off...lets Chase get up...Chase is bleeding badly...then Shadow runs at Chase...Chase braces for impact...but that was not the plan...Shadow takes a bite out of Chase...making blood spray everywhere...Chase falls to the ground..as Shadow prepares to kill Chase...Silvex, Shadex and Cerberus use their powers to shield Chase from the death blow from their position on the cliff and Marshall's truck to fire artillery to draw Shadow away from Chase...Zuma is the last one standing...Shadow is 30 or so feet away...he turns and looks at Zuma...with a strange look in his eye...not the vicious hellhound...but the look of the Shadow he knew... "Shadow..." Zuma says... "Zuma...help...me" he hears Shadow say... but that eye lock with the true Shadow ended and the hellhound was back and racing for Zuma.. Zuma prepared for this...he raced towards Shadow...his powers flared ...surrounded in a bright red. haze... Shadow did the same... they collided in midair causing an explosion...sending them back to their original positions...Shadow starts running for him again...and Zuma saw...where Chase pierced his armor...a blood flow from his chest...Shadow jumped high in the air...and Zuma used his power to make a hellfire blade emit from his paws... "GIVE YOUR SOUL TO ME...FOR ETERNITY...RELEASE YOUR LIFE TO BEGIN ANOTHER TIME...END YOUR GRIEF WITH ME...THERE'S ANOTHER WAY...TAKE YOUR PLACE INSIDE THE FIRE WITH ME!" Zuma yells as he jumps...they collide midair again...this time Zuma hits the spot...all falls silent...as they both hit the ground...Zuma on top...Shade and his army...and the rest of the hellhound minions stop and look...the rest of the group on the cliff are shocked...to see such an amazing battle end..."THAT DID IT...HE'S DOWN AND OUT..." says Cerberus with a shocked and amazed tone...they all jump down and run to Zuma and Shadow... Zuma is crying... "Shadow...wake up...Shadow..." he begins to shake Shadow with his paw...realizing nothing is happening...the rest of the pups run up...except Marshall who is Checking on Chase as Rocky has been taken care of and is still on the cliff...Zuma then transforms to his normal pup form... "Shadow...please I love you! Come on!...wake up!.."..says Zuma...Shadow then begins to glow...and shrink back to his normal pup self... Cerberus comments... "clean hit kid...you're one hell of a fighter." "But at what cost...I had to huwt him...I never want this to happen again...how could we let such a fire consume us?" says Zuma "the fires of violence consume us all kid...it's a matter of wether you can control it or not...he let it slip...and almost ended his life...yet you three stepped up against impossible odds...and saved him...even though it meant you all could have died...yet you still chose to save your friend...that takes courage...courage that I myself in your position... wouldn't have had...kid...you are truly worthy of the title of the king of beasts...how would you like to command the bestial realm of hell?" Cerberus asks... "although I appweciate youw offew...I wefuse...I could not continue life without Shadow...or Wocky...I love them both fow a weason...and to be without them is fow my life to be wowthless" says Zuma with pride "why couldn't that hellhound form have fixed his impediment for good?" whispered Shadex to Silvex...who thought it was rather rude...so he pushed Shadex down the small hill near them... "noble of you ...I respect that...you will always have a friend here...you and all of the Paw Patrol..." "Thanks Cewbewus" "now...go ...rest all of you...and remember what as caused this...and never to repeat it again...you are all noble...to attempt to save Shadow... You are all hero's in my eyes...to fight the hellhounds.(he looks at Shade)...to admit you're wrong... (he looks at Ryder) and to battle the beast and survive...(he looks ar Chase, then Zuma, then Rocky)... all of you are great...I respect you all...do good in your realm..I'll be here if you need me..."says Cerberus... Chase and Rocky are in they're normal pup forms...both patched up by Marshall...and may take some time to heal...mabey a little less with Silvex and Shadex's help...but they all leave the realm of hell...back to their beautiful lookout in adventure bay..."it's good to be home..."says Ryder "yes it is...but we still have another problem waiting...and Chaos doesn't wait...they'll strike when ready...and were in the worst possible position as of now...lets hope for the best..." says Silvex... they all then go to their pup houses after they put Chase and Rocky in the medical room of the lookout... and they all though about what just happened... Rubble then walks out of his pup house... as he was asleep the whole time... "what did I miss?" Rubble says... you missed a lot...a lot indeed...

(Chapter 11: the lie)

We see Shadow, Rocky and Zuma all walking out of Zuma's pup house...Zuma partially roughed up as usual...now that Ryder has confidence that Shadow won't seriously harm Zuma in the process of mating...they are approached by Dawn... which seems worried about something...possibly also nervous

Zuma's Pov

*wow that was amazing...I didn't know Wocky came so much...he also gets sooo warm... and sweaty. I don't need any help getting in him...I love it!.* Zuma thinks to himself as he looks at his own ass...remembering what just happened...inside his pup house *and wow...Shadow...what isn't thewe to love about him...he just is so big...I love it!...how his bone feels inside me...how he leaves a taste in my mouth...mmmm...just...he takes my bweath away!...I can't wait til next time!...he said he'd use his shapeshifting to tuwn into a tiny pup!...oh I will love fucking a smaller Shadow...* Zuma licks his lips...still tasting Shadow's cum in his mouth...and feeling full from how much of it is in his stomach..*...at that time Dawn approaches Shadow... "um...we need to talk..." Dawn says.. "can't this wait...these two got a little ruff..." as he said that he turned around and winked at Zuma and Rocky... making them both blush.. "Shadow now...I need to tell you something...very important..." Dawn says with a stern look on her face... "Ok guys...I had fun...love you both...but I gotta go... love you Zoomy... love you Wocky" Shadow says as he gives them each a kiss on the cheek and goes with Dawn *shadow has given me the little pet name...it makes me howny evewy time he calls me that and he calls Wocky that like I do...well because he loves me... and I think it's cute when he talks like me...hehe*... "what do you wanna do Wocky?..." Zuma asks.. "lets go find Chase and Marshall... I'm sure they want to share how much better Silvex is in the pup house than Shadow is.." The two laugh and go to find Chase and Marshall...

Shadow's pov...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PUP!?" Shadow yells...luckily no one was around as his loves had just left... "remember back then...when we were messing around... you um...kinda got me pregnant...and I um...had 3... three in the litter"... Dawn says... "YOU MEAN I HAVE THREE PUPS!?...WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"...Shadow says extremely shocked... "WE MATED ONCE AND YOU GOT PREGNANT!?".. "I figured you wouldn't care...since you have Zuma and Rocky..." Dawn said as a tear rolled down her face... "Dawn...no...look...they're my pups too...I love them...but I never said I didn't love you... it's just...we hadn't spoken in so long...I didn't know...I love you...you're like a sister to me... but...I've asked Zuma and Rocky...to um...marry me...I can't just back out...that would break their hearts...you should understand..." Shadow said.. "you mean I don't get the fact you cheated on me..." "Dawn...you're not gonna play that game when we clearly both know...THAT I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!...WE HAD PUPS!...now...I think you know..that I understand I need to help out with them...but you're not just gonna blame me for this... you were the one that thought of it ...besides we were young pups...we probably weren't thinking about HAVING pups at the time...anyways I gotta go...Silvex wanted to talk..." Shadow said as he began to walk off...Dawn figured that she let it go...she wasn't getting him back...but then she decided...to put a little plan in place...she would hurt him ...she would get him where it would hurt the most...right in his heart..."you do this to me...I'll get you back Shadow...I won't be the only one all alone" Dawn said...as she began to laugh

10 minutes later in the pup park.. Dawn's pov

"Zuma...can I tell you something...it's about Shadow..." Dawn says. "Suwe Dawn" ...they walk over by the bushes... "Zuma...Shadow told me something...something well...it might hurt to hear this...but he figured it would hurt less if you didn't hear it from him..." Dawn said.. As Zuma gave her a puzzled look... "he said...that he feels your too young...he doesn't want to go through with marrying you...and he never did like Rocky...only you...he used you...I'm sorry Zuma...I'm here if you need me..." Zuma heard the grim news...and immediately began to cry..."what...no...no not Shadow...I love him!...why!...why would he do this!...I FEEL SO FUCKING STUPID!...I FELL FOR IT...I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TWUE...I'M A STUPID FUCKING PUP...I DON'T DESEWVE ANYONE...BECAUSE I'M SO FUCKING DUMB! I SAVED THAT FUCKEW! AND THIS IS HOW HE WEPAYS ME? FUCK HIM!.HE WON'T SEE ME EVEW AGAIN!..." Zuma then began to run off crying...thinking his love abandoned him... "ROCKY...SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ZUMA!" Dawn yells as Rocky begins to come over..."what did you say to him!" Rocky furious... "don't yell at me...Shadow is the one that told me to tell him..." "TELL HIM WHAT!?..." "Shadow is calling off the wedding...and he only used Zuma." said Dawn..."ugh...THAT ASSHOLE!...HE PROBABLY PLAYED ME TOO!." Rocky growled...and set off to find Zuma...

10 minutes later...

*why would he do this...he said he loved us...then he played us...just to leave us?...GRRRRRR" Rocky growls... but then he stumbles across where Zuma is...he went to the woods near the lookout...He is holding his wrist... "Zuma...are you ok?..." Rocky asks as Zuma turns around...moving his paw from his wrist...he has cut marks ...and blood running down his paw...Rocky sees a knife near Zuma.. "why Wocky...why would he do it...we loved him..." Zuma barely able to speak...as he appears choked as his vocal chords are strained from crying...Zuma is feeling the most pain he's ever felt in his life...now he knows how Marshall felt when he had attempted to take his life...he understands completely... "I don't desewve to live...no one will love me...Shadow proved that...he used me...and you..." "ZUMA NO ..." Rocky then runs to the lookout...

Shadow's pov.

"So we know the base is near foggy bottom...but are we ready to take it out?.." said Silvex.. "I know we'll be ready...we have the best damn team of pups and noting can stop us!" Shadow says with pride... "good then we have it set?...in 3 days we strike" says Silvex then...the elevator comes up to the top of the lookout... "SHADOW YOU COCKSUCKER!...HOW DARE YOU USE US!" Rocky yells as he runs and Tackles Shadow.. "Rocky what's wrong!? Shadow says not knowing what the hell is going on "DON'T PLAY STUPID...YOU SURE TRIED TO WITH US!...NOW ZUMA IS CUTTING HIS WRISTS!...I'M GLAD DAWN REVEALED YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE YOU UNFAITHFUL FUCKER!" Rocky continues to hit Shadow...with an unusual amount of strength... a strength powered by rage "um...Silvex...do something?." Shadex said to Silvex ...as Silvex was watching intently as Rocky continued to beat Shadow...and blood began to come out of his nose... a strange feeling of pleasure came over Silvex from watching... "SILVEX DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Shadex yelled.. "What!?... oh yeah...right.." Silvex used his powers to separate the two... "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"yelled Silvex "HE DUMPED ZUMA AND I ON OUR WEDDING DAY!...NOW ZUMA IS CUTTING HIMSELF!"...Rocky yelled "wait you 3 are engaged?".. Silvex asked as he had no clue...*I wish Chase and Marshall would marry me...I love that idea...being with them forever...me being theirs and them being mine?...I get horny just thinking about the idea* Silvex though to himself as the idea started making him stiff *um...no not now ...no stay down...um...let me think...uh...oh a nice juicy bone!...WAIT NO! THAT'S MAKING IT WORSE!* Silvex just decided to sit with his front paws covering his erection "you guys love each other...even I know Shadow wouldn't dare leave you two...as him an I talk about our fantasies often." Silvex said...making Rocky and Shadow both blush and look at each other... "Rocky...why would you think that...I wanted you to come join Zuma and I.. Because I felt bad...and knew you were a sweet pup that also deserved love...that's why I wanted to be with you...that's why I let you join what is now our love triangle...and how can I keep the triangle without one side?..." Shadow said sincerely ...knowing Rocky would realize that Dawn told a lie... "oh Shadow...I'm so sorry!"...Rocky said as he began to tear up realizing he let something that was obviously a lie slip past him..." I knew you loves us... I just didn't know what to think if I'd lose you!" Rocky begins to cry on Shadow's shoulder.. "aww.. You two ...it brings a tear to my eye...to see you together...and know you guys are together through it all..." Silvex said... "TILL DEATH DUE US PART!" Shadow and Rocky yell together "Um...aren't you two forgetting someone?" Shadex said interrupting their happy moment "ZUMA!" they both yelled and began to run outside To find him.

A short run later

"ZUMA DON'T DO IT!..." Rocky yelled as he ran around the corner...but...it was too late... they spot Zuma's body laying near a tree...blood on the grass...and the Chocolate lab that they all came to know and love...was dead..."ZUMA!...NOOO...WHY...I LOVE YOU!...YOU CANT DIE...NOT LIKE THIS!" Shadow yells...at Zuma's lifeless corpse "well...I guess this is payback huh Shadow?.." says Dawn who crept up behind them... Shadow turns around ...looking at the ground..."you did this...you told him I had left him?...you know he loves me...and feels that he has no reason to live without me...but you went...and told him I had left him...on our wedding day...DAWN YOU BITCH!" Shadow said as he sprinted towards Dawn...tackled her...pinned her on her back and began to claw her face...drawing blood with each swipe from his sharp claws "I WILL KILL YOU LIKE YOU DID ZUMA!" Shadow jumps off and grabs the knife that Zuma killed himself with... and began to run towards Dawn with it... "NO SHADOW!" Silvex and Shadex yelled as they grab him...Dawn tries to get up and run... but Shadow's paw is still free...he throws the knife and hits Dawn in the hind leg... causing her to fall... "ROCKY GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS HER!" Silvex yells... Rocky then takes Dawn away...she is still bleeding badly...Silvex waits a few minutes even after she is gone...to let Shadow go... "SHE FUCKING LIED...AND HE KILLED HIMSELF!" Shadow said slamming his paw off the ground in anger "um...Shadow." Silvex said... "SHE ALMOST GOT ROCKY TO HATE ME !" "Shadoooow shut up." Shadex said "THEN SHE HAS THE NERVE TO LAUGH AT ME WHILE ZUMA IS LAYING HERE DEAD! "Shadow continues "SHADOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" Silvex and Shadex say... "he hasn't been dead for long and he died from bleeding out... not an instant fatal death..." Silvex says "so what...that doesn't change that he's dead..." Shadow says sadly. "We have the power to bring him back." Shadex said... Shadow turns around with a shocked look on his face and tackles Shadex... "YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" Shadow yells *wow...such power... I feel him on me...he feels tense...I love it...he is such a big pup...far bigger then Dawn is... I bet his dick gets huge I want this big boy...WAIT... what am I thinking about?...am I imagining Shadow mounting me?...do I like him?...wait...is it hot in here?...am I getting turned on?...no...no he's with Zuma and Rocky...I couldn't...but...* Shadex snaps out of his trance a few seconds "calm down big guy we have the ability to heal him" Shadex licks Shadow on the cheek ..."since he hasn't been dead for long.. He can be saved..." Shadex explains "Shadex...Please save him...I don't want to lose him..." Shadow says as he begins to nuzzle Shadex ...he doesn't mind because he know's Shadow is feeling hurt right now..he nuzzles Shadow back... "it's ok buddy...I'm here" Shadex says as he motions Silvex and Rocky to take Zuma to the lookout...they had a long night of healing ahead... Silvex connected to Shadex's mind through their telepathic link *brother...* Silvex said *yes?* Shadex said *you two are sweet together...I notice it seems you like him...* Silvex said *yes...too bad we haven't found him in our dimension...* Shadex said sadly *do you love him that much?* Silvex asked * yes... I want him...he's got an evil side...but...there's something about him...he is...loving and has a good side just as much ...I can even tell now..* Shadex tells Silvex his feelings *brother...we will find him in our dimension...don't worry...he is a good person...and a great friend...I wish to have him in our dimension as well* Silvex said...making Shadex smile...and embrace Shadow...

1 hour later Shadow's pov

"why would she do that Shadow?" Ryder asks.. "because...she's angry with me leaving her...and she was pregnant...but I didn't know" Shadow explains... "you're a father?" Ryder says... "yes... apparently...but I won't ever see them...I can't face the bitch again" Shadow says lowering his head "I'm sorry buddy...you would have been a great dad" Ryder says as he kneels down to pet Shadow. "Don't feel sorry for me...I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility... and besides.. I'm engaged to these two...well...Zuma I'm not so sure if he wants to even speak with me.." Shadow said as a tear rolled down his face... "hey...I'll talk to him...he'll understand.." Ryder said "thanks Ryder...but still...the wedding is ruined..." Shadow said... "No worries...we can just do it another day...it's not like you guys are gonna break up...not after everything you have been through." Ryder said...at that time Dawn walked in the doors of the lookout...bloodied from Shadow's attack earlier...the pups gather around to listen... "Dawn... you're not welcome here...get out" Shadow said.. "why...because I broke up your little love circle?" Dawn said... "no...because you endangered the life of Zuma...Dawn...you're time here is over...you have been relieved from your position...hand over your pup tag communicator...and leave..." Ryder said... "what...you can't be serious..." Dawn says not believing what she's hearing Shadex walks out of the back room where Zuma is to listen "yes ...I am serious...you went too far...I can't let behavior like this occur...goodbye Dawn" Ryder said as they turned their backs on Dawn "Shadow I will kill your pups you asshole"... Shadow hears her and begins to glow red...Shadex walks over to him and licks him on the cheek...it appears to calm him down.. "I'll handle this"...Shadex says as he walks over to Dawn.."Dawn...I felt I loved you at one time...I was even going to ask you to be my mate...but now I see you for the deceiving little bitch you are...I don't want you in my life...you hurt my friends...the pups I care so much about...you hurt Zuma...but he's ok now...he's in stable condition...and I'll make sure to tell him about what you did..." Shadex says and then he uses his telepathic powers to say the rest *also..Dawn if you even fucking dare kill Shadows pups...I will murder you in cold blood...I love him...and I won't let you do anything to him or his pups...now do you understand?...* Shadex says... Dawn's eyes open widely as she hears Shadex enter her mind... she nods and quickly runs out the door scared for her life...into the cold unforgiving night... "I hope she dies out there" says Skye... making the pups laugh... as they all know...she would deserve it

(Chapter 12: Rolling thunder)

Silvex pov

"Ugh...this is going to be hard...after what has happened...I don't know if were ready to deal with each other...much less Chaos..." Silvex says...he kicks a rock off the cliff he's sitting on...into the bay below...but then a vision flashes in his head...causing severe head pain a vision of...powerful dark energy...he cant see very well...the vision is very much blurred.. And he can't tell what's happening...it is far too strong of a vision... "no...what is this!?..how could this happen!" Silvex says as he walks away from the cliff * I told you...violence would end you...darkness is death...but no...you're too caught up in getting vengeance...why...you have so much to live for".. Silvex is extremely saddened by what he has seen...the little he did see in his vision "like the threat of dark clouds rolling in on a sunny day...yeah...it's like a field that has no rain...like a dog that wanders aimless with no mane...like a cut without the pain" Silvex sings "I am just trying to get through to you!...but I am failing...lie like I'm not even here! My heart is breaking...trying to see through your stare...it looks right through me..." Silvex walks to the cliff "like the day your guardian angel decided to fly away...like the bruise that doesn't fade... your soul will torture my memory... until my dying day!...YEAH YOUR LIFE I COULDN'T SAVE!" Silvex begins to cry "you couldn't take this...you couldn't take the pain..." Silvex then steps away from the cliff.. "I know I can't take it...not knowing what's to come...knowing we can't do it without you all...knowing you're the one...I tried my hardest to change...and still...are the one I couldn't save" Silvex walks back to where the pups are preparing in the field by the lookout...he looks around...and sees that all the pups are ready...that they are going to be fighting a tough and bitter enemy...but Silvex looks...he sees Shadow and Shade...talking ...hugging... *if only you knew* Silvex thought... he then turned to face the direction of Rocky and Zuma...near their vehicles...Zuma laying on Rocky's front paws...Rocky with his head on Zuma's back *...you all are prepared for the fight...not for the loss...nobody could possibly take losing a friend...as near and dear as the one you will all lose...* Silvex begins to cry at the thought...*why?...why couldn't it be different?...why do they have to lose one of their own?... even I as a gatekeeper...can't change what will occur...I just hope they don't take it too hard* Shadow jumps on top of his tank...Zuma and Rocky by his side...Shadex sitting near the tank staring intently at Shadow... *brother...I feel bad for you as well...I know even you will be hurt by the battle to come...please stay strong* Silvex thought... "PUPS!...we have one hell of a battle ahead...we can't let our emotions get in the way...we can't cry over who or what is lost...WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN!...I know we've been through a lot...but...I hope it's made us stronger...I know we understand and appreciate each other better...and I'm glad we're still together through it all...I don't think...I would be able to stand in front of you all...if that wasn't the case...but I know we can do this...we are one...we are strong...we are Paw Patrol!" Shadow spoke...a very inspiring speech...at least the pups though so... "everyone get ready to go...we have a long way to go..." ...everyone got in their vehicles... "come on Shadex" Silvex said motioning Shadex to get on his ATV ... "no thanks brother...I'm riding with Shadow." Shadex said with pride "brother...promise me...that...if something happens to him...you won't...ugh.. just please don't get hurt brother...that's all I ask" Silvex said "sure thing" Shadex replied quickly Silvex just decided to think nothing of it... "oh if you only knew" Silvex drove ahead...to scout what they were to face

Shadow's pov

"Shadex...can you sit elsewhere?...perhaps help me work the guns?...this is pretty crowded.. Shadow said to Shadex...as Shadex was sitting in the small driver's compartment of Shadow's tank...that he strangely realized was a replica of a German Tiger tank only very modernized and a larger...more high-tech gun... Shadex took his place inside the Tank's turret... at that time Everest rolled up... "Everest...are the roads clear?" Shadow asked.. "yes they are...nothing guarding the way to the Chaos base.."Everest informed. "hmm something feels off...but...I guess we'll have to see when we get there..." everyone gets in their vehicles...Shade and Skye fly ahead to see if there's anything waiting for them...

Shade's pov

Shade and Skye have flown ahead...they're near the Chaos insurgency's base... "ruff ruff...thermal vision!" Shade's helmet turns on the thermal function... "Skye...fly low...Radar trucks and AA stationed along the road... I'll take care of it"... "ruff ruff ...arm missiles!" Shade then flies low...and waits for the lock on signal from his headset... *Lock on acquired... Hellfire missiles..armed" the automated voice said... "Ooh I forgot I had those!" Shade said as he hadn't used his jet for combat in so long...the hellfire missiles...launch fuel across the target area...followed by 10 small incendiary rockets within each rocket pod "ruff ruff... FIRE MISSILES!" the defenses went up in flames... "incoming missiles" the automated voice said... "oh shit... Skye! Turn on your shields and IFF!..." Shade said... Skye then came through on the radio "sure thing." "Ruff ruff...RADAR JAMMER!" Shade says... "missiles closing" the automated voice says... "shit...FLARES!" Shade says.. "missiles diverted" "Yes...Skye! You can climb again...AA is dealt with..."... a voice comes through on the radio...somewhat with static "Sha...nee...lp...th...were...in...tun...hel...us...end...nal...end...the...nal..." Shade heard the voice...and assumed it was Shadow... "Shadow!...Shadow! Repeat! I can't hear you!...shit..." then at that time...his morse code reader went off ... "SHIT... WHERE'S THAT BOOK?..." Shade begins to search the cockpit of his jet for the morse code book... "HA! HERE IT IS!...damn...where is it... um ok... Shade... want help? No...need help they were in tundra? No...in tunnels...help us...send ...nail?...mail?...No... Signal! God I am horrible at this..." Shade says as he flips a switch on his console... "Ruff Ruff...SATELLITE COMMUNICATOR!" a small canister pops out of the top of the jet... "Ruff...LAUNCH SATELLITE!" the pod launches into the air...and a small jet activates... making it go farther into the air... "ALL REMNANTS OF SHADOWHAWK...THIS IS AN EMERGENCY...TRANSMISSION FROM CODENAME: RAPTOR ...NEED HELP...ANY AND ALL PLEASE ASSIST AT SECTOR. SIX NINE ONE ONE THREE FOUR, TANGO'S ARMED...GO IN HOT. ...NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!" Shade yells into the communicator hoping someone will hear...a voice...that he knows comes through the radio "RAPTOR WE READ YOU...STRIGON AND GARUDA TEAMS COMING WITH AIR SUPPORT...MARK THE FRIENDLIES... WERE GOING IN BLIND...PREDATOR TEAMS FALLING IN ON GROUND..." "..shit I know that voice...I'll wait for close contact...my signal is failing..." Shade got off the radio...and realized he was flying close to Shadow's location...lots of hostiles in the area... "Skye...do what you can...I need to clear this out..." Shade said... "Shadow...we have teams coming in...turn on your IFF's"

Shadow's pov

"Thank you Shade...finally got the hang of morse code?" Shadow said into the radio inside his tank "yeah...it took me a minute...but I got it..." Shade replied back... "PUPS TURN ON IFF NOW!" ...Shadow yelled...he saw all the signals power up...and not a moment too soon...A-10 thunderbolts flew overhead painted in red and black camo...taking out the armored column and troops in front of them ...then some f-35's like Shade's flew over as well...all painted in black and grey camo pattern...with the Shadowhawk emblem on the wings... "well shit...I guess we weren't alone after all..." Shadow said... "Rubble...take lead...I'll fall in behind you" ..."Flight leader this is Reaper...thanks for the assist..." Shadow said... "Well shit...Reaper...and Raptor?...I thought I'd never see you two again...this is Styx ...we're here all the way...don't bother trying to get us out of here...we won't leave" "Shit...thanks Rex ...I'm glad to see you again..." Shadow said to Rex... " glad to be by your side again Shadow." ..

twenty minutes later after more fierce fighting they arrive at Chaos insurgency's base.

"Everyone out...we cant get out vehicles in here...Marshall and Everest...use your artillery to cover us..." Shadow says... he clicks his pup tag "Shade and Skye... provide support from the air" Shadow said... "sure thing ...we got it covered" Shade replied ...they run into the base...weapons drawn...but at that time...about 30 pups armed with assault rifles run out of the barracks building "oh shit..." Shadow says... "GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Shadex yells from behind...at that time they hear an electric motor starting up...then followed by a volley of hundreds of bullets...leaving the mercenary pups ahead of them dead... "what the fuck?" Zuma said as all of the pups look behind them to see Shadex on top of Shadow's tank using the minigun mount... "any you're gona tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Shadex said...at that time...they heard a loud cannon firing...and a beam of light hit Skye's helicopter.. "NOOO!" Chase yelled "hit...going down...electronics fried..." Skye could be heard on their pup tag communicators.. "Rubble...go get Marshall and Everest...then go help Skye!"Shadow yelled "SHADOW!...DAWN IS IN THE BASE!...I SEE SILVEX AS WELL!...LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TOWARDS HER!" Shade said over their comms "PREDATOR TEAMS MOVING TOWARDS YOU...WATCH WHAT YOU SHOOT!" "Damn...everyone move towards the main building...we need to get to where Dawn is...then we take out Dusk and the rest."Shadow said... ...they ran farther into the base...and quickly met up...with one of the predator teams... easily containing 50 pups in the team...they were set for an invasion... and at that time...one very familiar pup came forward from that group...a Shiba Inu...a very pretty pup...a female...with white fur...she had amber eyes and a gold pup-tag with a rising sun in red... "KIKIO!" Shadow yelled...running up to the pup... "I thought I'd never see you again" Shadow said... "well...we just found this base...and figured that we needed to get some payback...and...is that Shadex?" Kikio said... "yes...but not the one that destroyed our base...those ones are dead..." Shadow tried to explain.. "um...explain how that's possible?" Kikio asked... "no time...we just need to get this done...we have the trinity standing by... Dawn and Dusk are hostiles... Dusk was behind the destruction of our base" Shadow said... "well no shit?...I'll have to pay that prick a visit myself" Kikio said.. "good girl...same old Kikio" "You know it Shadow" "LETS GO!" Kikio yelled to her team... as they ran to the north side of the compound...Shadow needed to go west... Shadow signaled his team...and him and the rest of the Paw Patrol went off again...they got to the main building about 5 minutes later... ...they went around the corner to the front...to see an all too familiar truck parked out front...and one female pup on top of it... "Dawn..." Shadow growled... Dawn stood on the back of her truck with a basket... "oh Shadow...you said you wanted your pups didn't you?" Dawn said...it sent a chill down Shadow's spine... "Dawn...no...DON'T!..." Shadow said.. "Well then...you come here...and have your little friends call off the assault..." Shadow knew he was defeated... he stepped forward...and began to walk to the truck... but then...he saw something shine from the top of a building nearby...he saw a figure of a pup... * is that who I think it is?* Shadow said... he hit his paw on the ground twice... the figure did the same...and Shadow also saw it spread wings... *I never planned to abandon you...I was just waiting* Shadow heard a voice in his head.. *I knew you wouldn't abandon me Silvex...I believe you know what we need to do..* Shadow said through the connection *indeed* Shadow began to walk towards the truck again...he got to the back of it...and looked up at Dawn... "well Dawn...lets just say...it's been nice knowing you" Shadow said... as Dawn gave him a puzzled look...at that time Silvex jumped down from the roof and landed next to Dawn...he used his paw to slam her head against the side of the truck...she fell down but got back up...Silvex tackled her...and they both fell off the back of the truck...Silvex then proceeded to slam Dawns head off of the ground... "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED BITCH? I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE...I HOPE YOU GET SHOT AND EXPIRE! I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU DESIRE!" Silvex was in a rage...he flew into the air...and grabbed Dawn by her collar... "NO NO NO PUT ME DOWN YOU FLYING MUTT!" Dawn yelled in terror...as Silvex took her farther into the air... "bitches like you don't deserve to live..." Silvex said as he dropped her from the sky...a good 200 foot fall or so... "SILVEX YOU BASTARD!" Dawn yelled as she plummeted to her death...her body exploded in a bloody mess...all over the pavement below...Silvex flew down to the rest of the pups... "thank you Silvex...my pups would probably be dead without you..." ... "no problem Shadow...you would have done the same for me..." Silvex said Shadow then got on his communicator "Kikio...can you pick up some pups?...and get them out of here?" Shadow said "Sure thing ...I'm on my way" Kikio said... At that time he heard an urgent distress call on his comms...it was from Shade.. "MAYDAY MAYDAY...I'M HIT...LOSING ALTITUDE...CAN'T KEEP HER IN THE AIR...CALLING FOR HELP..." then just static...the pups saw Shade's jet fly over...black smoke from the engines... his jet crashed down...into the large command building they were going into...it almost looked like a huge warehouse... "SHADE NO!" Shadow yelled "come on pups...we finish this now!" Shadow said...as Rocky, Zuma, Silvex, Shadex and himself entered the building...

(Chapter 13:the power of one)

Shadow's remembrance of self

I remember a time...when nothing was wrong...I remember when it wasn't so bad...then it changed my father hated me because of my mother's whore nature...my life went to shit...so I had to bring myself back from it all...I left there and never looked back...for the best...Chase grew up just fine...my life was finally on track again...then I got Shade in my life...then everything changed again after a while...it kept getting worse we got taken from the military organization we were in but we were luckily taken by old friends and trainers of ours...but we all worked...and it got better...then it went to shit again when our base got destroyed...so we had to leave and were all scattered...then later...my brother came back into my life...and I got someone to care about who was family...then I got someone to love...and its been amazing...but now...it looks like the cycle is going to repeat...and the third strike might kill me...what ever did I do to deserve this hell...why the fuck must I handle the struggles?...fuck this...nothing is worth this... *Shadow puts the gun to his head.* "Hey Shadow?...you weady fow today?...Chase , Wocky and I awe waiting fow you...come on dude!" Zuma said from outside his pup house... "...no...there is still something worth it...this is why I still care...it would be shitty to leave them to this life and cause them pain...I love them all too much..." Shadow said...he took the gun and slid it under his bed ...and walked to the door...ready and willing to continue...knowing his friends are here and care...this is his best chance to continue... "lets do this...suppose it doesn't matter when it happens...might as well live it out...not give this damned world the satisfaction of seeing me fall...come take this life from me...should you fucking dare" Shadow then opens the door...and faces the day

Shadow's Pov

Shadow and the pups are running deep into the building...searching for Shade's jet that crashed into it earlier...they ran through the base taking out guard after guard...knowing that Shade was still there...but then Shadow heard it...he took off at a full sprint "SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Chase yelled...but Shadow was already down the hall and turned the corner...he ran as fast as he could...growing ever more enraged for what he knew he was going to see... he heard the screams...running through the monestrous building...the building was a small complex on it's own...he was getting near...he heard gunshots from behind from where the pups were... "they'll have to fend for themselves...I must get to it first...or it's all over...I cant let anything happen...he heard Shade screaming...he bursted through the doors...Shade bleeding...near his jet...The Trinity device was knocked off of the jet...now sitting in the middle of the room...and an all too familiar pup looking through the switches on the jet for the detonator of the device... "DUSK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS...YOU FUCKED ME OVER...YOU TOOK IT ALL...WE HAD EVERYTHING AND YOU RUINED IT...FOR WHAT? YOUR OWN GLORY?...YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Shadow yelled... "Ha ha ha ha...oh Shadow...it's been too long...you know your accusations are going to get you hurt one day..." Dusk said as he climbed out of the jet...looking to fight Shadow... "I was just going to detonate this...and make it painless...but since you're here...I'll make sure you get what's coming...and I'll take care of your little friends also...give them a slow death" Dusk said...as he smiled at Shadow...Shadow looked at Shade and saw the state of his dying friend... "you know Dusk...I've never liked you...you've always been a two-faced bastard...I knew you were going to be trouble for me...that's why I came prepared...I'm going to end you...even if it means I die...but I'm going to ensure you...that I will rip you to fucking pieces...so go ahead...speak what garbage you want...you no longer know who...or what I am it's not like you knew me back then...but in the end...it doesn't even matter...fight me...and you'll watch your guts fall out as I slice you open..." Shadow said...as his anger ever increased "those are tough words for a pathetic fool of a pup like yourself...can you live up to them?...or will you die with your tail between your legs?" Dusk gloated "ha...always were full of yourself...need to learn who you're fucking with" Shadow looks up...and his powers begin to flare...he begins to turn into the hellhound... "What the fuck are you!" Dusk yells "I'm the last thing you'll see before you die...that's what I am..." Shadow jumps at Dusk... and Dusk Dodges it...but drops his weapon... "oh...were you planning on using that Dusk?...here let me hand it to you..." Shadow kicks him the gun...and stands over Dusk... "so you think that pathetic gun is going to hurt me?" Shadow says "actually yes...because this is no ordinary gun" Dusk said... Shadow realized his mistake as soon as he saw the engraving of the barrel of the gun...one he had seen too many times...he should have known...he had one of them...a Chrome .50cal Desert eagle...with silver bullets coated with anointing oil...the anointing oil is one thing that could kill a hellhound...kill him... "why..." Dusk fired the gun...point blank into Shadow's skull...Shadow hit the ground...and the doors had just burst open

Chase's Pov almost a minute earlier

"COME ON PUPS WE GOTTA CATCH UP TO HIM!" Chase yelled to everyone as they were trying to follow Shadow's footsteps... Chase began to smell jet fuel... "they're right up here come on! Through these doors!...Chase bursted through the doors...right as his brother was about to meet his end...all the pups yelled... "SHADOW NOOOO!" but it was already too late...Shadow hit the floor...blood flowing across the floor...at that time Chase became more enraged than he ever had in his entire life...Dusk had just killed his brother...the only thing that truly mattered...the only blood he had...nothing could hold him back...Chase's Powers began to overwhelm him...the hellhound inside of him was about to take total control.. Chase began so glare at Dusk...Dusk's eyes met his...and Dusk tried his hardest to get up and run...but there was no hope...he was going to die in that room...Chase took off at full sprint with only the urge to kill in his mind... he closed on Dusk quickly and slashed at him with his sharp claws...slicing him open across the face...causing Dusk to let out a scream of complete fear as he knew he had one hope to stop Chase from ripping him apart...he grabbed the gun again and fired it at Chase...it went through him...but did not seem to phase him...he was not worried about mere injuries...he was worried about getting revenge... he charged again... Dusk quickly ran towards the control's of Shade's jet...hoping to detonate the bomb...Chase attacked him again...clawing at his back...cutting his flesh open...and gushing blood...causing Dusk to let out another Scream...he fell to the ground...rolled over and fired 3 more shots at Chase...each completely going through him...and yet again did nothing to stop him "how the fuck is this possible! " Dusk said. Not believing how it had not killed Chase... "you shall burn in hell for what you've done...you've torn everyone apart...now I'm going to make you suffer your wounds ...as you live an eternity of the pain you feel now...it was your worst fucking mistake to take Shadow's life..." Chase said in a demonic hellhound voice...he was no longer Chase...but a dark demon of hell...set on revenge...and laying waste to the ones that hurt him...he was not the Chase the pups all knew...he was something out of legend...something more than the hellhound... Dusk tried to get up and run again...but his wounds would prove fatal...it was only how long the hound would let him live ...Chase Knocked him across the room...slamming him into the steel wall...shattering Dusk's leg...although Duck managed to get up on three legs...and make the short distance to the jet...he tried to climb in...and hit the detonator for the trinity...Chase came up behind him and stuck his claws through the back of Dusk's skull...effectively killing him...but still the weight of Dusk's paw on the device was enough to trigger the irreversible detonation... it seemed as though the Paw Patrol was to meet their end in that Building...but a miracle occured...as his one last act of heroism...he used the last of his life to redeem himself...from the dark person he had become...Shadow summoned the absolute last amount of life he had in him.. And pushed Chase out of the way...they landed near where Shade was laying up against the jet...Shadow used the last of his strength...to save his brother and the Paw Patrol...he used his strength to create a barrier...to close the pups from the detonation...

The bomb went off...the entire building was destroyed around them...as was a large piece of the complex...the radio communicators the pups had began to go off...all of the military forces in the base assisting them began to beg for them to answer...Kikio got on the radio... "SHADOW...SHADOW DAMNIT WHAT HAPPENED...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EXPLOSION...DAMNIT YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME...ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT...DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING BE DEAD" Kikio said crying as she was yelling through the radio... the smoke cleared...and Shadow's barrier's went down...the first thing was find Chase, Shade and Shadow...if he was still alive...the rest of the pups ran to where they were at...they found them...Shade wounded...Chase in his normal form...only he was holding a pup...crying...begging...only hoping this was not the reality of the situation...his only brother was dead...the one that had brought the pups so many good times...showed them love...compassion...was truly the best thing to happen to them ever...Shadow's lifeless body laid there...bloodied and scarred...the pups ran to him...hoping it truly wasn't so...Silvex and Shadex were there...they spoke briefly.. "he's truly a hero...even I couldn't have foreseen the sacrifice he made for us all...he's an absolute fucking hero..." Shadex said...as he was about to cry... "Shadex...he was a hero...he's worthy of status of a god for what he's achieved...he's in a better place though...he will get to rest...rest and enjoy the..." he was cut off "NO SILVEX...HE WOULDN'T WANT TO REST...HE WOULD WANT TO BE RIGHT FUCKING HERE...TO MAKE US HAPPY...STAY RIGHT FUCKING HERE TO CONTINUE TO BETTER WHAT WAS AROUND HIM...HE'S A FUCKING BEACON OF LIGHT TO SHOW THE STRUGGLE OF LIFE CANNOT TEAR YOU APART...FROM THE SHIT HE'S ENDURED...HE HAS HAD A HARD LIFE...BECOME A DARK PERSON...BUT THEN BECAME SOMETHING MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN COULD POSSIBLY BE IMAGINED...HE WOULD WANT TO BE RIGHT FUCKING HERE...WITH ME...AND YOU...AND EVERY LAST ONE OF US IF ONLY IT WOULD BRING A SMILE TO ONE OF OUR FACES...AND THAT SILVEX IS THE FUCKING TRUTH" Shadex yelled as he went off ...overwhelmed with the loss of Shadow ..."Shadex...you are right...he had no interest in his well-being...he would have loved our happiness more...no matter what hell he had to endure..." Silvex turned to the pups who were still crying... "PUPS!...I know our beloved friend, lover, brother...has ceased to live but what he would have wanted us to do...is use our victory...TO CONTINUE HIS GLORY! NOT CRY OVER HIS LOSS!" Silvex said... Chase, Zuma and Rocky joined him... "it is sad...but I agree with Silvex!...Shadow only would want us to continue on...and use the gift of life he has secured for us...to continue in his memory!" Rocky said..." he weally loved us all...some in diffewent ways than othews...but just a smile on ouw faces would bwing him happiness...we have won...suwe he is no longew with us...but we must use this to show we will not waste what he has given us!" Zuma said..."YES! I agree...my brother was a caring person...and there is no better way to honor him than to cherish the time we spent with him...to keep it in our minds as a reminder! " Chase said... "WE ALL CARRY ON IN HIS HONOR!" the three yell...Kikio then comes back on the radio... "IS ANYONE THERE! SHADOW ANSWER!"...the pups look at eachother...not knowing who was to break the news to Kikio and the many other pups who had fought along Shadow in years past...the grim news...but Chase stepped up...

Chase's Speech to all

"Kikio...and all the other pups who are listening...your friend...leader...the one you have known for so many years...Shadow has passed on...we need not be sad for his loss...we need celebrate in honor of his life...and the opportunity he has given us...he ensured our victory...ensured us to live yet one more day...and I don't think there is any single fucking thing...that we could possibly do to honor him ...than to live our lives...as if every day was our last...use every minute to the fullest...mabey then could we hope to achieve what he had in mind for us all...but I truly think we can never do enough to honor him...what he has been to every last one of us...through each of our lives...he has touched us all...and I believe he was truly a living god...as he has done more than can be asked by any single man or pup...he is an absolute fucking hero in my eyes...not just because he was my brother...he was so much more than that...to all of us...now I don't know about the rest of you...but I know I'll go on remembering him every time I smile...because our happiness is all he wanted...HE WISHED FOR US TO SEIZE THE DAY!...NOW...ALL OF YOU PUPS...CARPE DIEM! USE EVERY MINUTE AS YOUR LAST...LEAVE NO ENJOYMENT OUT OF YOUR LIVES! ITS WHAT SHADOW WOULD WANT!" Chase finished his speech...leaving the pups in tears of the beauty of his words...he walked back to the pups...but then they heard something over the radio...cheering...shouting...but then the noise got louder...it was no longer the radio that was loud...the entire complex was overwhelmed with cheering...from all the pups within the complex...Chase's speech had hit home... to every last pup out there...all chanting Shadow's name... then Kikio came on again... "Chase...not a damn single one of us could have said that any better...you're words are fucking beautiful... Carpe Diem our brother..." Kikio said as she then got off the radio... "come on pups...we have a funeral to plan...for the greatest of us all...our savior...Shadow" Chase said...as he and the rest of the pups started making their way back to the lookout...with Chase at the lead of the convoy...driving his new vehicle...that only he should hold the honor to even touch...his Brother Shadow's Tank...as Shade rode with Chase...and they hauled Shadow's body back to the Lookout for the funeral...case then through to himself... *I guess there is such thing as the power of one...the power of that one gave us all hope for tomorrow...and I'm ready to face tomorrow...with a smile on my face...because it's what he would want*

(Final Chapter...Chapter 14: The end is only the beginning)

(Unknown)

"Fate is so unkind."

"Now I should have known."

"Blind leading blind"

"Reaping what I've sown"

"Now I must wait in this line"

(Back at the lookout )

all the pups get out of their vehicles...assisting with Shadow's body...they got him inside the lookout...all giving glances to each other not knowing what to say...or what should be said...they lost someone so close to them...just realizing life can be taken any time...any place...it makes you think...how valuable is one's life?

(Chase's Pov)

"Pups...what are we going to do?" Chase asked ...with no answer... "when are we going to bury him?" the pups began to leave without saying anything...Chase assumed the pups were too upset to do anything as of now...then Ryder came in... "Ryder...what will we do?..." Chase asked ... "we should give them a little time Chase...we'll do it tomorrow...I can imagine each of them will say some last words to him...just keep your distance from him so the rest of the pups won't be afraid to say what need to be said..." Ryder said... "ok Ryder...I just might do the same myself..." Chase then walks away...to go to his pup house to cry

(Later that Night)...

(Rocky and Zuma's pov)

"Why did he have to die Zuma?...I loved him...WE LOVED HIM!...he doesn't deserve this!.." Rocky cried...while holding Zuma tightly...

"Wocky...it will be okay...please stop cwying you're making me cwy Wocky!" Zuma said trying to be strong...but he couldn't...he gave in "why did it have to be him...I can't take this Wocky...I want him back!" Zuma said...

"I know Zuma I want him now more than ever!"...Rocky cried out

"What awe we going to do without him Wocky!?" Zuma asked...worried about how their lives will change...

"... We have to move on Zuma." Rocky said after awhile. "He may be gone, but he didn't sacrifice his life so we could cry. He did so, to let us live our life." Rocky said...trying to get Zuma to accept reality

"But Wocky...what about his pups?...who will waise them?...they'we going to gwow up without a dad! And a mom!...what awe we going to do about them Wocky!" he said worried...

"We'll raise them ourselves, And if we need help... Well, we can always ask Silvex and Shadex." Rocky said

"Wocky...I'm not weady to be a dad...I don't think eithew of us awe!...and what do Silvex and Shadex know about Waising pups!...we'we all alone and stuck with them!" Zuma said...getting even more worried

Rocky puts his paw on Zuma's shoulder.

"Zuma. No matter what, I will always be there for you. We have the PAW patrol, remember? We can ask our friends for help. That's what friends are for Zuma, right?" Rocky said

"I guess you'we wight Wocky...I'm just wowwied how it will all end up...I'm wowwied we'll end up like him and leave evewyone behind...I don't want to die like that...not evew Wocky...and when I do die...I want to be with you..." Zuma said...embracing Rocky

Rocky hugged Zuma. "Don't worry Zuma, i will always stand by your side, no matter what happens."

"I just wish it was diffewent Wocky...I hope we awe weady for evewything to come" Zuma said

"Now come on...lets go say goodbye" Rocky said as he kissed Zuma's cheek...then they left Zuma's pup house...walking towards the lookout

(Rubble and Marshall Pov)

"...Rubble...what— are we going to do!...i mean...are we all just going to act like nothing happened!? i mean...Shadow...—why him...why couldn't it have been someone else...WHY NOT ME!...I'M JUST A CLUMSY GOOD FOR NOTHING PUP!...i don't deserve to be here...he does..." Marshall said

"Marshall...don't say that...he cared enough for you...me and all of us!...that he sacrificed himself...to save us all...to make sure we were ok!...and you're now a good for nothing pup.. You're our friend!...and nothing will change that Marshall!" Rubble said in an attempt to make Marshall feel better

Marshall smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right Rubble, but kind words won't bring him back though..."

"Sure we lost our buddy...but that doesn't mean we won't make his sacrifice worth it... we'll take care of his pups...like he took care of us" Rubble said...as he put his paw on Marshall's to comfort him

Marshall looked up at Rubble. "Y-you're right. He would have wanted us to live our lives."

"What else would possibly make him more happy than that!?...that's why he did it Marshall! Now you understand!" Rubble said

Marshall nodded, but he still had tears in his eyes.

"Marshall...are you gonna be ok?...what's wrong?" Rubble said worried for Marshall...as he didn't deal with loss very well

"I... Well, I still cant believe he made such a sacrifice just for us..."Marshall said...still not believing the current situation

"Believe it Marshall...he thought all of us were good pups...and worth his time...or else...I believe he wouldn't have stuck around...knowing...well...how he was" Rubble said

Marshall nodded "I suppose your right Rubble... Wait a minute, you were so pissed with him and Silvex the other night, whatever became of that?"

"Even if I did hate him Marshall...the past is behind us...and his actions through his time with us have well made up for anything...a bad mood isn't a reason to hate someone who's dead...especially when it was because he was getting tail" Rubble said while laughing

Marshall smiled. "well... I just hope Zuma and Rocky are okay, I mean, me and Chase still have Silvex, but I hope they aren't too heartbroken over Shadow."

Marshall smiled and nodded."That is true,"

"I think we should go say some last words Marshall...this talking about him has me thinking" Rubble suggested to Marshall

"Yea, we should." Marshall said...as they both walked from the cliffs overlooking the sea...towards the lookout

"They're the parents of Shadow's pups...I think they're at least happy to get that privilege... and you can guarantee that those pups will hear many stories of how great Shadow was from Rocky and Zuma" Rubble said

(Everest and Skye Pov)

"Everest...what are we going to do...I mean...he's dead...and we couldn't do anything to save him" Skye spoke out from the silence between her and Everest

"I didn't really know him that well, but I can only guess he was a nice pup" Everest said smiling warmly

"Everest...I really do wish you would have gotten to know him...he was a great pup... I wouldn't trade the things he did for us...not any of it...he was so important to us all" Skye said as she went to the balcony of the lookout

Everest hugged Skye."Well the best we can do is honor him with this funeral"

"I know Everest...it's just...he hasn't been around all that long...but it feels like...well...he's been here the entire time...ya know?...it feels empty already...like nothing could be the same ever again" Skye said.

"Well... We'll have to keep living our lives, that's what he would have wanted. Right?" Everest said.

"Yeah...I think I know...mabey what could make me feel better about all this...come on Everest...let's go downstairs" Skye said as she began to walk to the elevator to go downstairs to see Shadow

(Silvex and Shadex's pov)

"Brother...this is sad...very sad...why did this have to happen to them?"Silvex asked

"I... I don't... I DON'T FUCKING CARE SILVEX! LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Shadex

"Shadex...are...are you ok?" Silvex said worried for his brother

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY SILVEX?! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY!?" Shadex snapped at Silvex

"Hey...you know he did what he did...for us?...all of us you know?" Silvex tried to comfort his brother

"Couldn't you have done something?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING!? WHAT GOOD ARE YOU'RE POWERS IF YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM!? HUH!?" Shadex said

"Brother...I knew this was going to happen...and even with my powers...I couldn't prevent this...sometime's someone's fate...just cannot be changed...I wish it was different...but what can we do?...except remember the good times we had with him...and well...hope we fulfill the great hopes he had for our lives..."

Shadex looks ready to explode with fury, for a moment, it looked like Silvex would have to fight him again.

Then Shadex breaks down and hugs Silvex, sobbing loudly.

"HE-he-he was... I wanted... He... I... I... I LOVED HIM SILVEX!"

"I didn't quite love him in the way as you...but...I loved him too Shadex...we all loved him...we all know of his story...we all know of his struggle...and we all know...he is redeemed in our eyes...we couldn't be here...without sacrifice...without his courage...but mabey...with his gift...there is hope for a new day...mabey we can see...we should make the most of what we have...while we still have it..." Silvex said...as he looked Shadex in the eyes

Shadex sobbed.

"He was the first person I looked at in a... Romantic way... Not in lust, but... he's... he's..."

Shadex cried more.

"Never knew i could actually feel love..."

"Shadex...I bet he felt something for you...in some way...mabey not love how you see it...but...he cared for every last one of us...he gave himself for us...do you think that's not the ultimate act of love?" Silvex said..

"You're... You're right SIlvex... I still miss him. He... he was different." Shadex said sadly

"We still have his pups...I have a feeling we'll see some of their dad in them...best we can do is show them how great a pup Shadow was...mabey they'll follow in who he was...follow his footsteps...let them continue the good he was creating...it's the least we could do to honor him" Silvex said

Shadex nodded.

"I suppose that will be the best... But Silvex? We can't stay for much longer... Our job is done here."

"Well...who says we have to leave?...who says they want us to leave...we're family to them now as much as they are to us brother...I don't think we need to abandon our family...not in this hour of darkness in their world" Silvex said... feeling sorry for how the rest of the pups must feel

Shadex smiled.

"Yes, that is true. Thanks Silvex."

"Now brother...I think we should say some final words to him... it seems some of the other pups are doing the same..." Silvex said as he motioned Shaded to walk with him to the lookout from where they sat near the tree in the field

(Chase's Pov)

Chase was looking through the room in the lookout that Shadow kept all the important things that he needed...Chase had felt to have been looking for hours...hoping to find something.. Possibly to give him...well...something... he truly had no clue what he was looking for...he just felt like there had to of been something... "Shadow...why...why did you have to die...you had enough struggle...it was my time...n-not...yo-yours" Chase said as he began to cry...he began searching faster...he just had a feeling in his heart that it couldn't Just be all there was...there had to be something for him...but then...he found it...he found a small safe style door in the wall...very well blended...and had been painted into the wall...Chase found four small keyholes...for weird keys that he had never seen before... "no...FUCKING DAMNIT NO!" Chase yelled as he punched the safe door as hard as he could...inflicting pain upon himself... "FUCKING WHY...ONLY HE WOULD KNOW...AND...NOW HE'S FUCKING DEAD...DEAD...AND IT'S BECAUSE OF ME...IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Chase yelled as he ran at the safe door...slamming his head off of it... "no...no no no.. why ...why cant I have my brother back...I want him so bad...it hurts" Chase said as he laid down...crying... but then.. "hey...Chase...you ok buddy?" Shade said entering the room with a limp and still bad injuries... "Shade...oh..uh..it's nothing..I'm fine..." Chase said as he tried to wipe away the tears...he glanced at the safe... "oh...you're having trouble getting into that old thing?...hehe...you're not thinking about this Chase" Shade said as he laughed "what's so funny Shade? You think it's funny that I cant get into it?...I'd like to see you open it if it's fucking funny to you..." Chase said as he began to get angry "well...I admit I cant break into it... but you can Chase..." Shade said... "what are you talking about TELL ME NOW!" Chase demanded... Shade then slowly limped up to him... and punched Chase in the mouth...knocking out his large canine tooth... Chase then growled at Shade and prepared to pounce "STOP YOU IMBECILE" Shade said as he slapped Chase... "look at your tooth...and look at your claw" Chase then looked...and he noticed that his claw and tooth looked similar to what would fit into the hole of the safe... "Shade...is...is this?" Chase wondered "yes...only you are the other one who can get into it...he made it that way because he loved you...and knew you'd want to know everything should he...well...you know..." Shade said... "But why would he do this Shade?...why for me...and not you?...he has known you longer..." Chase began to question... "I often wondered the same...but I didn't understand why he loved a brother he never was with back then...but now I know...it's just how it is...and he valued you above all else...even me Chase...even Dawn...Dusk...Silvex...Marshall...everyone he has ever been around...all the great people and pups...YOU were his star in the world...he did everything he could for you...even though you didn't know it...your life is how it is because he loved you...and he always felt guilty for not being there...the other...not so much..." Shade explained.. "who's the other?...what are you talking about... " Chase said confused..."it's best I shut up...I've already said too much...just give me your tooth when you're done...I'll make it like Shadow had it...and I suppose I'll give you his tooth before the funeral...I'm burying his original" Shade said as he began to walk out "SHADE...um...don't take the original...I want it..." Chase said. "Are you sure Chase?...it's an old nasty tooth" Shade asked "yeah...it would mean more to me..." Chase said...then Shade walked out of the room...Chase went to the Safe...he was careful not to get his tooth stuck in the door...he put the tooth in place on the top hole...it fit.. Then he slid his claw in on the bottom...and then the lock clicked...and the door popped open...revealing the mystery inside...a handgun similar to the one that took Shadow's life...Shadow's rank emblem from the Shadowhawk PMC...and a single journal...written by Shadow himself... with the words written across the top...

"TO: Chase"

Chase then opened the journal...afraid to what he may find...he began to read...

"Chase...my brother...if you're reading this...you shouldn't be yet unless an unfortunate occurrence should arise...if such has happened then continue..." Chase flipped to the next pages "if you're reading this...then I'm probably dead...I am just letting you know that this journal is only for you to read...even Shade and Ryder know this...and they've agreed to honor it...I will tell you the story of everything that has happened...when we were younger as you are aware...our mother Athena left us because my father had found out that I wasn't really his pup and she had been a whore with her hellhound lover behind his back. *bless her heart even so we would not have our powers without her* our father Zeus had taken to beating me...as he didn't want me knowing I wasn't his pup...that is when I left...I had gone off on my own and hung around shady individuals...done some things I regret...and I eventually ended up with the military...we had years later tracked you down and figured out where father was...I knew you were old enough to live free of him...that's why he was killed...so that's why you were pup-napped as a young pup *I do not blame you for keeping secrets from them all and I apologize for having father murdered...but it was a personal matter of mine...and I wished a better life for you...be mad at me or not...it is your choice... all I wish is the best for you* you were taken by my unit and moved into the area of foggy bottom...as I knew you were tough and could handle yourself...months later on my end we had found my military unit had gone rogue...Shade and us pups were mostly stuck there...while a few others made their Escape and formed what we would know to be later as the "ShadowHawk PMC"...Shade and I were pup-napped later...in the middle of the night...and we recognized our captors were not foes...but friends...we took to their side as we disliked the rogue military research department we were in and the military never took maters to handle it...so we did...but sadly in the process we lost all information on you...so I eventually took a trip to foggy bottom...but I had been told you were constantly traveling between there and another place called "Adventure Bay"...I had then gone there and searched for you...but even with my talents...you were a hard pup to track... but then I caught word of a new organization of pups being formed...the called themselves the "Paw Patrol"...I then chose to meet with Ryder...*I didn't know him back then*...he said he was aware of strays in the area...but he didn't want to take them in due to fear of something happening to the other 5 pups he had found... I quickly told him of your situation and how long I've been looking to come back to your life...as you had known of me from father...and you didn't allow his hate to poison you... Ryder said he would take you in as soon as he found you... and he used very many resources to track you down...and very much funding from my organization was put towards your safe entry into the Paw Patrol...he had contacted me once he had found you...you had the occupation of "police pup"...and later from my will you took "super spy Chase" *brother...come up with better names...I beg of you HAHA* I then monitored your progress but by that time the Chaos organization had chosen to come after us...*thus the previous conflict with Silvex and Shadex*...they had destroyed our base...and we were scattered...we took up base in a town far up the road...where my twin brother Angel lives *yes...I have a twin...he was taken by my mother's lover while she was with father...as father did not know of a twin pregnancy* the town is called "Hilltop bluffs" it overlooks a place far above the sea...and is rather beautiful...but then...I got a call from Ryder a few weeks later and knew...what had to be done... I came back into your life...and you welcomed me with open arms...I took you under my wing...because I wanted to give you something...because I was never there for you...I took you under my wing...I had quickly noticed you emitted a similar power essence to mine...and realized you had the hellhound gift as well...I was careful not to reveal to you as of then...as Marshall also had the gift...because I had given it to him while he was in his coma...he was already accessible through his coma state in his mind...but I allowed my hellhound power to pass to him through that...and also that's how you accessed the alternate realm...I knew then...you were very much like I...we then continued to build our lives together and all went as planned...until Chaos came back...and well...you know the rest Chase...I'm going to encourage you to seek out my twin "Angel" he is a white fur version of me basically...you will know him when you see him...he thinks highly of you...as I kept in touch with him...tell Ryder "to contact the other" he will know how I wish for you to continue...Ryder will be there to guide you...Rocky and Zuma will be there to love you...Shade will be there to guard you...and the rest will serve to give you friendship and belonging...I am leaving you with everything...I even have a pup uniform made custom for you...and my tank is now yours...as I know I will not survive the encounter with Dusk and Dawn...I feel it in the pit of my heart...I am sorry to leave you in this state brother... I love you more than anything I have ever had...you are my one true person loved in this world...

...and I lived my life...for you...

Chase then closed the book...Crying his eyes out...finding it sad his brother knew his fate... yet amazed of the sentiment of Shadow living his life "for him"...Chase then tucked the journal inside his pup uniform...for only him to see...Chase then left the room...to go say some last words...

(All pups...gathered together in room where Shadow lay dead)

Chase walked into the room...the pups all sitting there together...crying and remembering...the life of the Paw Patrol pup...known as Shadow...Ryder begins to walk to Chase... "hey Chase...I heard you have seen the contents of the safe?" Ryder said. Chase then jumped into his arms... "oh Ryder...thank you for all of this...you guys have more meaning to who I am...than I could have ever known...I owe you everything...thank you so much" Chase said...in a voice almost begging for forgiveness "Chase...it's fine...we all love you here...we're family after all...blood or not...we belong...now come on pup... I think you may want to say something to him? Ryder motions him towards Shadow's body.

(Meanwhile in the underworld...the realm of Cerberus...) (Shadow's Pov)

"Fate is so unkind."

"Now I should have known."

"Blind leading blind"

"Reaping what I've sown"

"Now I must wait in this line"

"Why am I in hell...is it because I am truly evil?...or is it because I fit a great purpose here?...I just...don't...know..." Shadow says to himself...while waiting in the line...to enter the gates of hell...not feeling he's served his purpose in life...feeling empty...feeling like if he would have lived...he could have done so much more... but then he heard a familiar voice... "you are not here because you are evil...it is because you are righteous! And because you hold the throne of king!...ALL BOW BEFORE THE NEW HOUND OF HELL...BOW BEFORE THE KING!" Cerberus yelled... all the new hellhounds ahead and behind him...bowed to him...Shadow then was directed to walk through the gates of hell...and up to the Castle of Cerberus...

Once he arrived upon the doorstep he was let in to be greeted by Cerberus... "so how's it feel to be king?...do you feel powerful yet? Are you happy I brought you here for your importance?...not only that..but I have a couple of surprises for you" Cerberus asked..."what do you mean surprises?" Shadow caught that Cerberus had said that "there's someone that I want you to meet...we believe it is time that you meet him...time that you finally know where you came from" Cerberus said... "But...what do you mean?...my father is dead...and my mother is also...and my REAL father is nowhere to be found" Shadow said... but then another hellhound came up behind him... "that is where you are wrong my son..." "No...it's not possible.." Shadow said as he turned to face the hellhound "but that is how it is...believe it my son...we have a lot to talk about..." "Yes you two do need to talk...but before you do...I want to show you both something...come here" Cerberus said...motioning them to an orb like projector...that laid out a very realistic display of what looked like the lookout...and all the pups "what is this?...is this the lookout?" Shadow asked

(Chase's Pov)

Chase walked up to where Shadow was...he did not believe he could ever give enough thanks to Shadow after what he is now aware that he did for him...he felt his last words meant nothing...as there was nothing that could possibly top Shadow's actions...his contributions to Chase's life...Shadow had been the whole reason that his life had been good...the reason he was here today... "...brother...why didn't I ever see how much you really did care...I should have known better...I just thought...well...I though you weren't there before...because you didn't really care...but...I guess you did...you did everything in your life...for me...I just cant believe I was too stupid to see it...too stupid to realize how much I meant to you...I just wish I could have figured that truth out before it was too late...I'm sorry...im so sorry ...there's nothing...nothing I could ever do to repay you...I'm not worthy of a brother as great as you were...I'm sorry brother...rest in peace..." Chase spoke as he then kissed Shadow's body on the forehead...he then walked over to Ryder.. "Ryder...i...i think I'm gonna go to my pup house...I just can't look at him like that...it hurts..." Chase said while crying... "it's ok...it's late anyways...goodnight Chase" Ryder said... petting Chase on the head "goodnight Ryder"...Chase said...as he walked off to his pup house

(Shadow's Pov)

"Wow...he thinks that he's not worthy of me...that's not what I wanted...I wanted him to just know...that I love him...and wanted to spend time with him..." Shadow said... "I think either way...that shows that he thinks highly of you...its not exactly a bad thing...time will heal wounds...and he will change that he thinks that...it will be just fine my son..." "Dad...there's one thing I want to know...what is your name?" Shadow asked... "my name...my name is Hades...after the Greek god" Hades said "...that's a great name Father...I have another thing I wish to ask you...why did you leave mother...and why had you never tried to contact me?" Shadow asked... "the same reason you never contacted Chase... because I was worried what you would think of me...worried that you would reject me...and I think you understand what I mean by that..." Hades said... "yes...I think I do" Shadow said "you should probably begin to get a look around your new kingdom Shadow...we'll come find you when you funeral begins tomorrow..." Cerberus said... "ok...that sounds good" Shadow said as he then walked towards the door... "HEY SHADOW!." Cerberus yelled... Shadow turned to look... "YOU FORGOT YOUR CROWN!" Cerberus then threw the crown of hell at Shadow... Shadow jumped to meet the crown to his head... it was a crown fashioned of bone... with blood coated tips of the jagged edges...the 6 stones were onyx with pentagrams carved in each of them...and the center jewel was a blood diamond with a Ruby ring surrounding it "thanks!" Shadow said...as he then continued out the door

(The funeral...next day... Chase's Pov)

all the pups were at the funeral...all gathered for a day that no one ever wants to come...all of the pups from the Paw Patrol...Shadowhawk...all Shadow's old friends...Cerberus was there even...but there was another dog with Cerberus...a hellhound...that Chase had never seen before...Chase walked up to him... "I'm sorry...but...I haven't ever seen you before...what's your name?" Chase asked... "my name...is Hades...you must be Chase..." Hades said... "how...how did you know my name?" Chase asked... "Shadow speaks highly of you...if even half the things are true...I'm glad to have made your acquaintance...he really loves you it seems..." Hades said... "what do you mean...you act as if he's not dead..." Chase says...confused... "there's a new king in hell Chase...do you not remember my offer?...Shadow is the new king..." Cerberus says... "WHAT!...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?...TELL ME NOW!" Chase says...causing everyone to look...Hades grabs Chase by the collar "should you not cause a scene...we will gladly show you what we mean...now...you're going to come with us for a few minutes...and are going to keep your mouth shut...is that clear?" Hades says...Chase nods... and the walk away from the crowd...and into the lookout...and into Shadow's room within it...Cerberus locks the door... "now...Shadow is perfectly fine...but he can't get into this world...he's far to weak powered to do so this shortly after his mortal death...he can't come out...but that doesn't mean you can't go in...you are part hellhound correct?... Hades asked "Yes...I can imagine Cerberus told you all this?" Chase said.. "no...I can sense it on you...you have great power like Shadow...and also if you are part hellhound...that means you are also at least part my son...you seem to have part Shepard from your real father...but the powers are from me..." Hades said... "...no...Zeus is my dad...not you...it can't be..." Chase said... "but Chase...who else could you have gotten your powers from...Zeus was not a hellhound" Hades said.. "but...that means my whole life has been a lie...IT MEANS I HAVEN'T KNOWN ANYTHING ABOUT WHO I AM!...it means my whole life has been a lie...what am I to believe anymore?...it could just be another lie..." Chase said... "but Chase...you can't change the past...but you can determine your future...you're always in control of that...and you have friends that will ensure that" Cerberus said... "ok...now lets go see Shadow...he'll be really happy when he sees his surprise..." Hades said...

(Shadow's Pov)

"Where the hell did they go...did they just fucking leave?...wait what the fuck" Shadow said as a portal opened behind him... and Cerberus and Hades jumped through... "you guys scared the shit out of me...why did you come back here?" Shadow said... "there's one more coming" Cerberus said as he pointed to the portal...Shadow looking very surprised when he saw Chase jump through the portal "CHASE!" Shadow yelled as he ran to his brother...tackling him to the ground...licking him... "Shadow calm down! I'm happy to see you too!" Chase said.. "sorry Chase...it's just...so many things left unsaid...you know...you are worthy of me...I saw that you read the journal...and I didn't want you to think that I made you...only you can decide who you are...I just wanted to help...you know I love you Chase...I always will...and you know that...I honestly wish I had your life Chase..." Shadow said "do you really mean that?..." Chase asked "of course I do...toy know I did everything I could for you...even when I wasn't around...and look...you even repaid me...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you...you're a great pup Chase...and an amazing brother...I wouldn't have wanted you to turn out any other way...I love you as you are..." Shadow said as he hugged Chase... "Thanks Shadow...I'm glad to of had a brother as great as you...I love you too..." Chase said... "I'm going to miss you brother... come back and see me sometime...you're the only one that can..." Shadow said.. "what do you mean?...why cant the others come?" Chase asked.. "because the castle has rules based from the power of the king...I am no longer the king so my power no longer flows through it...it took me years to find out how to allow anyone other than a blood relative to enter the castle...took me a while to figure out how to leave the castle...took me even longer to figure out how to contact the outside world...that can take years...even decades to figure out...and Shadow's power is not near great enough to do any of that...he isn't yet ready to command as the true high king..." Cerberus said... "wait...if that's true...how are you here? You're not blood related to him?..." Chase asked Cerberus... "it's because I bowed down to Shadow as the new high king...and gave him the power to rule over hell... the bestial world...and all the alternate dimensions I had power over...and am giving him guidance as an elder...the castle recognizes when a king relieves his role to another he respects...the castle is its own being ...it's been around longer than hell itself has..." Cerberus explained... "that makes sense" Chase said... "it's probably best you guys get back...before anyone suspects anything...I love you Chase...goodbye" Shadow said as he kissed his brother on the cheek... Chase, Hades and Cerberus then walked back through the portal...from which they entered...

(Chase's Pov)

Chase, Cerberus and Hades returned just in time to take their seats as Ryder was beginning the ceremony.. "I would like to welcome you all on this sad day...a day which none of us would have thought would come...a day we did not wish to ever come...we take this time to reflect on Shadow's life...and how he will continue in death...he was a more or less troubled soul... a pup lost in himself...yet still he was able to find meaning in his life...find meaning in every one of us...that may have been his greatest quality...his caring of others...especially his brother...Chase...and his Lovers Rocky and Zuma...and recently his pups...still yet to be named...I would like to invite those three...up to say a few words" Ryder spoke.. "WAIT...Cerberus and Hades need to be up here too...they were just as important as us...and Kikio as well...and he couldn't have had a better best friend than Shade..." Chase said.. "well...I believe you have the right to call out who you think was important to him...I agree with what you think Chase...all those named...please come up" Ryder said...as those named went to the front ...Chase then began to speak... "I think we all have spent good times with my brother Shadow...I think we've all made great memories with him...and today is to honor those memories made with him...and honor the memories yet to be created...all thanks to his sacrifice...Shade...I think you should say a few words next" Chase said...Shade then stepped up... "Shadow...a pup I've known for so long...a pup that took me in...he was more of a father to me at first...as I was orphaned when I was little...but...our relationship grew...into a great friendship...he always had my back...just as I had his...you could say he was my best friend...but I guess words can't describe how much more he was to me than that...him and I are friends til the end of time itself...and nothing will ever destroy our friendship...goodbye Shadow...I'll miss you" Shade said...as he stepped back into the group "Kikio...you're next.." Chase said to her.. She then stepped forward.. "...I honestly don't know what to say...a pup that I've fought by his side...and he's saved my life countless times...well...now is dead...it makes you realize that someone could just die tomorrow...and you would have no idea...it makes you realize how valuable each man...woman...and pup alike...are all so precious...each life is valuable...and Shadow always recognized that...and I like to believe...that's why he sacrificed himself...because he though we were more precious than he was...it's a sad thought...but...that's just the kind of pup he was...always thinking of others first...I'll miss you Shadow...goodbye Sir..." Kikio said...as She placed a medal on his gravestone a personal made one...from the pups withing Shadowhawk...it read "in honor of a great leader...and an even greater pup...*Shadow*" Kikio then stepped back "Rocky and Zuma...your turn.." Chase said...they then stepped up... "...Shadow was a gweat pup...he was twue and kind to us...he loved us...and he nevew stopped twying to make ouw lives bettew...he always cawed fow othews...he cawed fow evewyone...and I'm glad to have spent time with him...to have loved him...I'm weally going to miss him...I love you Shadow...I always will.." Zuma said "I agree with what Zuma said...Shadow was a great pup...he'd never give up on anything...he'd never give up on anyone...he always went out of his way just to help others...I'm glad to have had the pleasure to be with him...to love him...it's sad that he's gone...but like they say...*it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all*..and in Shadow's case...I'm glad to have been there with him..." Rocky said...then the two stepped back.. "Cerberus and Hades...up with me...Zuma...and Rocky...get ready for what we planned..." Chase said... Cerberus and Hades then stepped up with Chase... "we were part of Shadow's life...Shadow's life was great...even for he short time we knew him...I'm glad to have known him in mortal life... for he could have been so much more than he was...but he was happy right where he was...with the great pups he knew..." Cerberus said... "we have something to tell you all...this dog...by the name of Hades...is the real Father of both Shadow and I...he is where we come from...and it's sad that Hades didn't get to spend time with Shadow during his mortal life...and he regrets that...but now... he's going to make it up to me...by being there...dad...I'm glad I finally got to meet you..." Chase said as he hugged Hades... "and Shadow is the reason I am even in the paw patrol...he lived his life...for me...as were his words...I honestly owe my place here to him...he gave me this home...he and Ryder have known each other for a long time...and I'm glad for them both helping me in my life...but now...this isn't time for sadness...we're here to celebrate the memory of Shadow's life!" Chase said...Shade, Rocky, Zuma, Kikio and Cerberus stepped forward with Chase.."we have a little something to say about him...something beautiful...that I think fits the story of his life...and a song he loved dearly..." *music begins*

Chase and Shade: "Like an unsung melody...the truth is waiting there for you to find it...Not a blight, but a Remedy...a clear reminder of how it began!...Deep inside your memory...turned away as you struggled to find it!...you heard the call as you walked away...a voice of calm from withing the silence!...and for what seemed an eternity...you wait hoping it would call out again!...you heard the shadow beckoning...then your fears seemed to keep you blinded...you held your guard as you walked away"

All : "when you think...all is forsaken!...Listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

Rocky and Zuma: "an unforgivable tragedy...the answer isn't where you think you'd find it...prepare yourself for the reckoning, for when your world seems to crumble again!...don't be afraid, don't turn away!...you're the one who can redefine it!...don't let hope become a memory...let the shadow permeate your mind and reveal the thoughts that were tucked away, so that the door can be opened again!...within your darkest memories, lies the answer if you dare to find it!...don't let hope become a memory.."

All: "when you think all is forsaken!...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

Cerberus and Kikio: "sickening! Weakening!...don't let a somber pariah consume your soul! You need strengthening...toughening...takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you...ignite the fire within you!

All: "when you think all is forsaken...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again...because sometime darkness...can show you the light!...don't ignore...listen to me now!...you need never feel broken again!...

All and Crowd: "because sometimes darkness...can show you the light!"

the crowd of those gathered roared with joy...then soon followed the rifle salute...three shots

*bang*...one shot for the time Shadow was in life...and bettered the world while he was in it

*bang*...one shot for the sacrifice he made so that others could live on...

*bang*...and the final shot...to recognize his sacrifice...and to promise to live on in his name..

Soon the service was over...and everyone went to their daily duties...

(Later that night...Chase, Zuma and Rocky...playing with Shadow's pups.)

"Well...we have Auriel...and Xenokai...but what about the third Chase?" Rocky said... "I don't know...what do you guys think? "Chase...come hewe...what is this...on this pups collaw...it looks like scwatches ow something?..." Zuma said... as Chase walked over... "that's dragon language Zuma...Shadow was very into mythology and lore..." Chase explained... "well do you know what It means Chase?... "um...let me see it..." Chase said as he reached for the collar...the emblem on the collar started to glow red...when Chase grabbed it...he seemed to have left his body...something happened when he grabbed the collar...that was unknown...the collar burned the Dragon language into his hand...and through his hand...to match on the back side of his paw...it was an intense burning feel...but Chase could not let go... "CHASE!...CHASE!" Rocky yelled...as he grabbed Chase and pulled him off of the collar... "Chase are you ok?!" Rocky said... "he...he's just like his father...a hellhound...he gave birth to a hellhound..." Chase said...in shock "does that mean the othew two awe also hellhounds?" Zuma asked... "I don't know...but...this one...he's just like his dad...so much... I felt his power... within his pup..." Chase said... well that still doesn't tell us what the carving means..." Rocky said...

"yes...it did tell me...the carving translates to *Vokun*" Chase said...

"Well what does that mean?" Rocky asked...

"In english it means..."

"Shadow"

THE END


	16. NOTICE OF SEQUEL'S RELEASE

**Notice to my readers, the sequel to**

 **Paw Patrol: The Love Dilemma Or The Coming Storm: TLDOTCS Series 1**

 **is called:**

 **Paw Patrol: A New Dawn: TLDOTCS Series 2**

 **This story can be reached at the following link:**

s/12087560/1/Paw-Patrol-A-New-Dawn-TLDOTCS-Series-2


End file.
